Beacon of Hope
by Nature9000
Summary: Hollywood Arts gives hope to thousands of struggling youth, and it is no different for the Vega sisters, who have spent many years clawing through the foster care network. For Tori, Trina and their friends the school provides a positive environment as they struggle to get their lives in order and to build a better future for themselves.
1. A Light in the Darkness

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE, Please don't skip over this note.

This story will follow-loosely-the series from the start. Here's the thing I want to inform and educate you on. I want you to know about the _real_ Hollywood Arts. They are a school of the same name that was founded in 2006. Their primary goal is to help the homeless, the troubled youth from ages 13-25 learn through artistic means the skills they need to move forward in life, to grow and eventually even go to colleges that are partnered with Hollywood Arts.

They are a non profit school, and I will give you the website (I'll have to put enter so you know to put it together, else fanfiction will remove the url) Here:

www.

hollywood-arts.

Org

* * *

Chapter 1 (A Light in the darkness)

Fifteen year old Tori sat before her computer screen, gazing blankly at the words on the glossy surface before her. Her hair was loose and hanging over her shoulders and her clothes were a mess from having been sleeping all day. She was waiting on her science partner, Ian, to show up so they could get to work.

"Hollywood Arts-" Her voice was coarse and her eyes red from a mixture of exhaustion and tears. Tori had been lucky enough that she was able to attend Sherwood High, while her elder sister was still dealing with Hollywood Arts.

"Hollywood Arts helps LA-based homeless and at-risk young adults ages 13 to twenty five transition into lives of self-sufficiency by utilizing arts-based curriculum, mentorships, ad professional internships." She leaned back and looked up to the door, thinking that she'd heard a car in the drive, but after a few minutes she gave up the thought and returned to her reading of the mission statement. "Classes in performing, visual and urban arts provide these young people with growth, improved self-esteem and, ultimately, the development of critical communication and life skills necessary to lead independent and productive lives…"

They were an artistic safe haven like no other that was focused on the artistic, intellectual, and vocational growth of the neglected and homeless.

"I don't want to have to go here." She leaned her head back as her heart began to sink. Trina thought it would be good for her, but was happy enough with Sherwood. Their sponsor, however, wasn't able to afford money for Sherwood anymore. She heard the argument that Trina had with Holly a few days ago and it scared her.

"Trina's always looking out for me though, she'll find a way. Right, that's what big sisters do isn't it?" She couldn't fathom for a second losing Sherwood, but at the rate Holly was doing, if something didn't give soon she would have to be separated from her older sister. At least until Trina was able to take care of her herself, but right now she was only seventeen.

It was possible for their social worker to do something, but then he wouldn't. David came around on occasion, he even let the girls assume his last name. Through all the foster homes Trina and Tori had been through, he was the only person that was close to being their father. He was the one that made damn sure they weren't separated in the system.

Holly agreed to be their 'sponsor' when no other foster care family could take both of them. This meant only that she could take them in as though she were their foster parent, but even she had some limitations.

"Sometimes I wish we could find our real mom…then we wouldn't have to go through this crap." Trina was three years old and Tori an infant when their parents gave them up in a closed adoption. David did all he could to try and find them, but there was just far too much red tape.

"Hey! You ready?" Tori jolted back from the computer and her heart slammed fast inside when she glanced over to the open door. Ian was standing in the doorway, his eyebrows up and his lips curved into a smile. "I've got everything we need. Are you okay?"

"Not really." She closed the laptop down and set it aside. "But I'll be fine." It didn't sound like Hollywood Arts had any science classes, which she loved, and she hated it.

The class lists was narrowed to Improv, Graphic Design, Resume Writing, Job Training, Fashion and Design, Music dealing with Guitar, drums, vocal, production, recording and keyboard. There was also Theatre, Classical Art, Digital Photography and Stand-up Comedy.

"You don't look well." His eyes held a comfortable look of concern that pulled her thoughts away from the school. She straightened out her hair and smiled kindly at him while shaking her head.

"Don't worry about me, Ian. I'll be fine. Too bad Courtney can't work on this with us." She followed him out to the car and helped bring all the supplies into the house.

"Yeah-hey did you know her brother's been volunteering at that one place? What's it called?"

She looked dismayed and watched him snap his fingers while trying to figure out the name of the community organization. "Hollywood Arts?"

"That's it."

"Yes. Courtney told me he's eventually going to get a job assisting their theater director. He can't right now since he's in his Senior year at Sherwood." She'd met Sinjin Van Cleef many times. He was often over tutoring Trina in actual studies that he was going through in Sherwood. Trina was smart enough to take classes there if she could afford it, and surely was smart enough for a GED.

She just had a bad habit of not caring about anyone or anything besides her little sister or herself. It made sense too since they stuck together their entire lives. "You know, that school wouldn't be so bad for someone like you." He leaned against the countertop and Tori scrunched her face.

"No, they don't teach science classes. I want to be a scientist." Was that so unrealistic? Maybe for someone like her. Ian closed his eyes and shook his head once more.

"Hell, Courtney and I, even her brother, could mentor you if you wanted. I'm just saying, if you were to go there you'd be able to meet people who are also going through similar struggles."

"I wouldn't trade Sherwood for them." She tucked her hair behind her ear and moved for the plant. She didn't want to admit that their sponsor could no longer pay for Sherwood, but as hard as it was to admit, it was even harder to think of losing Ian and Courtney.

She set the plant carfully on the countertop while Ian moved to the table with his laptop. She leaned forward, sliding her palms slowly against the surface as her eyes studied him. He was focused intently on his computer and tapping the side while waiting for it to start up.

Her lip tucked beneath her teeth and she glanced off to the side. "I should probably tell you something." He turned his eyes up to her and immediately she felt a sudden tension in the room. Her breathing stopped in her throat and her body grew tense with pain. "I overheard my sister and Holly talking, she can't afford Sherwood anymore." Ian's face tigthened, then softened as he gazed down at his fingers hovering over the keyboard.

"Oh. I see."

"Trina thinks I should looks seriously into Hollywood Arts." Her fingers closed into her palms as her heart began to quake beneath her. Tori hesitated in her speech and struggled to get her words out. "Even our social worker says Trina's too old to be moved but I need to be getting some sort of education or I will have to go into another foster care system that can provide it." Tears stung her eyes and her knees started to buckle. "I can't be separated from my sister, Ian, but I don't want to leave Sherwood."

"Well if Trina thinks it would be best…" He moved his eyes into hers and gave her a reassuring smile. "I know we'd miss you at Sherwood." She gasped softly and leaned forward. "Look, no matter what, Sherwood is just a school. If you want to stay with Trina, but that means going to a school that is free for you, then that should be what you do." He pressede his lips together and shrugged. "That's what they're there for, people like you and your sister."

"Among other types…"

"Yeah well look, I bet you'd enjoy them if you gave them a chance." Even if she never went there and fought to remain at Sherwood, she'd still lose out because she wasn't going to be able to stay there. "Don't knock something until you've tried it."

"Even you don't know anything about it."

"You should, through your sister."

"Yeah…"

He stretched his arms out as the computer chimed. "Okay, lets get started on this project."

She appreciated his comfort and ability to try and get her to focus on anything else. Even during the project her mind was focused on the inevitable. "Stupid music class!" She heard someone shout from outside. Her heartbeat increased as Ian looked up to the front door. "Goddamn it, shut up, I am trying to think!" The door flew open and Trina stormed inside, growling angrily.

Tori jerked back, her eyes widening and her lips sliding an inch apart. "Something wrong, Trina?"

"Well first off, I got paired with some tenth grade 'genius' in this stupid showcase. Andrew, Andre, whatever the hell his name is. I'm already stessed out enough without hearing the guy's constant-"

"Showcase?" Ian asked. Tori's face sank as Trina snapped her gaze towards the man. Her nostrils flared out and Ian starteed to shrink under her glare.

"Sorry I need to talk to my sister."

"Trina, wait-" Trina grabbed Ian by the wrist, then forced him out the door.

"You can see her in a few minutes!" Trina spun around and straightened her shirt. Tori slowly folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Okay now we can talk private. Aside from the very obvious irritation…" Trina's features softened and gave away the true underlying stressor. Tori could feel in her gut what her sister was about to bring up. "You like to sing in the shower, maybe you could, you know…take my place? I mean, I know you heard what Holly and I were talking about."

"Trina, no." Tori walked past her and dropped her arms to her sides while groaning. "I don't want to leave Sherwood, I-it means too much to me." Trina curled her eyebrows up in the middle and pursed her lips. Tori frowned at her. "I don't mean like it's more important than-I just…Hollywood Arts scares me."

"It's not that bad and it's the only way we're going to be together. Come on, let me show you what they got me trying to sing." Trina took her hand and guided her to the piano. Tori leaned over the top and waited as her sister struck a note.

Trina wasn't in any way a singer, and she knew it, but the girl put down nearly every class. Anything to keep her busy as far as she was concerned.

Before Trina could get started, the doorbell rang. "Oh…" Tori raised an eyebrow as her sister leaned back and glanced at the door. "That's Andre. I forgot he was parking the car." Trina exhaled and scratched her head. "I need to get a job so I can buy a car for us. Can't get a job without experience in this damn town."

Tori's brow meshed together and her eyes dipped towards the piano. "I know it's hard." Trina let out a sharp exhale and started for the door, waving her hand in the air.

"David says he _might _be able to get me an apprenticeship at the station eventually." In order for that to happen, Trina would have to be eighteen. This wasn't until April. "Even then I won't be making enough. Honestly I think he wants to wait until I'm nineteen or twenty."

Her heart stopped and she pushed herself from the piano, staring strangely at her sister. "What? Why would he wait that long?"

"I don't know, I think he's afraid I'll to find our parents."

"I wouldn't put it past you." Trina stopped at the door, tensing for a split second before pulling it open.

"It would be pointless." She turned around just as a man in long black dreds and a blue hoodie entered the house. "Tori this is Andre." Tori smiled at the man and watched as he made his way to the piano, eyeing it as though it were a new child's plaything.

"This is an awesome piano you got!" He cheered. Tori nodded and Trina's lip curved up into a subtle smirk. Tori studied her expression for a moment, but was instantly distracted when Andre sat down and began to play. "Music is my big thing over at the school."

Trina rolled her eyes and Tori sat beside him. "He's a bit of a showoff." He flexed his fingers and played a tune as though he practiced it just before heading over.

It was an enchanting tune that captivated her senses. When he stopped, she wanted to hear more. "That's amazing!" Andre laughed once and tugged on his shirt.

"Thank you. It's part of the song that Trina and I have to perform. She's not into it, but hey, she signed up for the class."

Tori could still hear the impressive tune playing in her head and still she wanted more. It was calming to the nerves as well, and of course it could easily let her focus on things a lot more than she could elsewhere.

"Just one of the things they teach you over there?"

"Yeah, you must have heard a lot from your sister."

Trina tapped her nails on the top of the piano and tucked the corner of her lip into her cheek. "Oh she's heard plenty." She snapped her fingers and motioned to Tori. "You should help us rehearse."

Her heart sank as nerves rose up in her. "I don't know…"

"Come on, it won't hurt you. Besides, you need to get your mind on something else." Trina moved around the piano and put her hands to Tori's shoulders. Tori slowly lifted her head up, meeting Trina's gaze with a whine. "Tori, you know everything's going to be okay, right? I'm your big sister, I've got your back."

She moved her arms around Trina, holding her tight. After a minute, a sob shook from her lips and her heart sounded out a dull pound while her body trembled. "I don't want to be sep-" The air caught in her throat and her fingers grasped at Trina's back. "I love you, Trina."

"I know baby sis." Trina kissed her on the top of her head and squeezed her. "It's going to be okay, I'm not going to let them split us apart. I'll find a way. I love you too, Tori." Tori buried her face into Trina's shoulder, forgetting about Andre's presence for the moment.

He was too busy playing the piano to notice, and even if he did, he could understand their situation. She wanted to know what his situation was, but wasn't of the right mindset to ask and thought it would be impolite of her.

Trina pulled away from her and tucked a finger beneath her chin, tilting her gaze upright. Tori held her breath as Trina's gaze held hers, studying and looking into her soul. "Hey, I think Ian is still sitting outside. Go grab him, I need to talk to Andre for a minute about something. Alright?"

"Okay," she stammered in reply.

"Tell him I'm sorry for throwing him out like that. Things have obviously been stressful."

"Yeah."

Several days later the big showcase was on. She sat beside David and Holly while waiting eagerly for her sister to get on the stage. Andre's grandmother made an appearance, but she was fidgety and appeared highly stressed-which made it easy to understand why Andre was attending the school, considering his parents were both gone like hers.

After some time they began to hear screams from backstage. The counselor came up to them. He was a tall man with short black hair and a wise expression. "You guys are with Katrina, correct?"

"Yes," David replied nervously, "Is she okay?" Tori's heart stalled and her hands clenched around her pants in terror. Something had to be happening! They wouldn't retrieve them if everything was fine.

"Come with me." Tori made haste in following the man, concerned now that something was gravely wrong. Once out of the aisle, she ran for backstage, racing ahead of the group.

Her heartbeat increased rapidly when she found Trina surrounded by a large group of people. "What happened!" Trina's tongue was enlarged and throbbing. It didn't look like her real tongue, but Tori couldn't tell. Her fears shot up and she immediately began trying to figure out what it was that could have done this.

"Can't talk," Trina mumbled. "Reaction."

"Reaction?" Her eyes darted around for anything Trina was allergic to, which she knew was shellfish. "Did they have any kind of shellfish here?" The nurse nodded and Trina groaned loudly. "She's allergic!"

"Okay," The nurse remarked just as Trina leaned back, her eyes enlarging as Andre walked up from behind. "You'll have to come with me. Let's get the swelling down first." Tori watched as Trina was led off with David and Holly. She wanted to follow but felt like she'd just be in the way.

"She'll be okay," Tori whispered, "She'll be just fine."

"Damn," Andre rubbed his chin and spoke pitifully. "My grandma came here for nothing, and I was ready to show her how well I've been doing. I don't have to go into the gangs like my father did." Tori frowned at him and listened to the others sigh.

The counselor paced for a second before looking to Andre. "Does anyone else know her part?" Tori looked up and started to shake her head, nobody else rehearsed with them. When she heard Andre say her name, she spun around and glared at him.

"No, I don't sing. I can't sing."

"Come on, you know all the parts. You got this."

"I really don't." Her protests didn't get her anywhere as within minutes, Andre was dragging her backstage. She tried to run, but the crowd of people blocked her-it was like a crazed mob that had been put up to ensuring she never left the area.

She fought them all the way to getting put on that stage. Her body heated up and her heart began to pound. The lights above her burned into her skin and sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

How could she have ditched school for this? Why didn't she decide to stay the day and enjoy her last week of Sherwood High? Then again, this was also the last week of time with her sister.

Because she would be unable to attend Sherwood, David was already preparing papers to send her to another foster home that could pay for her to go to school.

She looked towards Andre on her left, then to the group of people on her right at the curtain. She thought she saw Trina's face, then her emotions came rushing back in, spewing out in every direction. Her eyes grew misty and she faced the audience, her body trembling and her legs were turning into jelly.

The music began to play and she struggled to combat her rising fears.

What was she going to do without Trina in her life? Where was she going to go and would she ever see Trina again? Why did their mom and dad give them up? These were just a few questions that wrecked her, ripping her world apart.

A sob left her lips and she started to sing the song with a slow and timid voice at first. Fighting through her tears, she focused solely on the lyrics and the music. After a few seconds she motioned for Andre to speed it up so she could sing faster and fully involve herself in the song.

When the music and singing was over, the audience gave her a standing ovation. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and her chest heaved with every swift breath. "That really was fun…" She couldn't believe that singing was actually as good as it felt, but then, it did succeed in getting rid of her problems for a time.

Soon the same mob of people surrounded her and she found herself being congratulated by David, Holly, and even _Trina_. She started to ask what her sister was doing backstage, and even noticed something different about the tongue aside from the swolling having gone down.

Did Trina fake it? Was she still faking it? Why?

The answer came in the form of a tall man with grey hair, a goatee and thick glasses. "Excuse me. Who are you?" He looked at her astonishingly. She didn't recognize him, but the powerful aura he gave off was frightening.

"I-I'm Tori…"

"This is Mr. Eikner," The counselor pointed out, "Our principal." Her heart stopped and the man's lip curved up into a grin.

"But you don't go to our school-I don't recognize you at all."

She exhaled slowly and lifted her hand up, ready to defend herself. "Oh, I'm Trina's sister. She-"

"My point is, would you like to go to school here?" She raised an eyebrow and parted her lips as Trina nodded fervently and the others around her began to murmer their approval.

The only way a man like this would ask her that question is if someone told her about her issues. Or, it could be the fact that he would know who Trina was-then knowing her to be Trina's sister could make him sympathetic.

"I-I don't know." She enjoyed the singing more than expected, but she was still highly nervous. At the same time, it was her only chance to stay where she was. Ian was right, Trina was right, and even Andre was right. She needed to give this school a chance.

Hollywood Arts could very well save her life.

"Yes. I'd love to give it a chance. I-I need it." She felt Trina's arm around her shoulder and looked up to see her sister gazing at her with a proud glint in her eyes. Andre clapped his hands and winked at Trina.

It felt like everyone was in on this. Her jaw hung open and she slowly leaned away from her sister, studying the woman's casual smirk. "Sister knows best," Trina whispered in her ear just as Eikner started to talk about admission papers. "No way I'm letting you go."

* * *

This is only the start, and when I say loosely follows-there are a variety of differences. By the way, for the real Hollywood Arts you don't need to audition to get in-you fill out that application Tori was reading at the start. In other words, Trina's showcase was a set up so Tori would feel comfortable enough to see the school for what it is. Tori is _not_ codependent on Trina, please bear in mind they are siblings growing up in foster care, and in that situation you are afraid of being separated. That fear was coming to fruition if Tori didn't agree to join Hollywood Arts.


	2. Siblings Against the World

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I know I said i was going to wait for my other stories to finish, and I am! (By the way Invader Johnny, since you reviewed the authornote chapter this is replacing, you'll have to review as a guest if you want to leave a chapter response.). There is, however, a reason I want to put this second chapter out now instead of later.

My regular readers will catch it towards the end, then they will know why I'm doing it now instead of later on. For memory sake.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Sisters Against the World)

"You set that up didn't you?" Tori followed her sister into the house, uncertain how to react to what Trina had done. On one hand she was upset that Trina had everyone set up some big showcase just so she could see the quality that Hollywood Arts held.

"Of course. You don't have to audition to get in, you know." Trina turned around and breathed in slowly. "I turn seventeen in April, at that point I'm going to start working with the school to find me a job." Tori pursed her lips and dropped her eyes to the floor. She felt Trina's hands on her shoulders and looked up into her strong gaze. "When that happens, and when I have money, I'll be able to take care of you. But until the time comes, I'm not letting you go into the foster care system again."

"I thought you were more worried about finding our mom and dad when you turned eighteen." She took her seat on the couch. Trina moved to the kitchen counter and turned on the sink. "Do you even remember anything about them?" She knew Trina often had dreams about them, but both girls thought them to be more memories than nightmares. "You dream about them, anyway."

Trina washed her hands then shut off the faucet with a heavy sigh. "I was only three years old, so I don't remember anything." She walked around to the outside edge of the countertop. Tori's heart faltered as her sister's face began to soften. Trina's eyes slid to the right and her shoulders hunched upwards. "David says dreams are connected to the subconscious, so it's possible I'm remembering them."

"Well, what do you dream about? You never tell me." Tori leaned to the right, gazing up with hopefulness. Of the many times she asked Trina to elaborate, her sister would only give her a sad smile before turning away. "I think I'm old enough to know what, if anything, you remember."

"Yeah, I mean hell I don't even remember." Trina grabbed a banana from the nearby fruit basket and started to peel it. A wrinkle formed between her brow and her eyes hesitated for a second on the banana before drifting towards her right leg. "I remember shots, though. Gunshots yes, but needles…"

Tori's hand flew up to her chest and her lips parted as Trina shook her head. "You don't think our parents are dead do you?"

"No I don't." Trina took a bite of the fruit and closed her eyes as she slowly chewed. Tori rubbed her knees and looked towards the coffee table. "I only have one memory of our mother. Though my dreams come in flashes." Tori lifted her head and puffed her lower lip as her eyes started to sting. Trina exhaled sharply and threw the banana peel into the nearby trash bin. "I remember her running through the streets, carrying you in one arm and holding my hand in another. I remember my leg burning from pain and blood dripping from some wound."

Tori's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "That's it? I mean, you don't remember like-"

"I was three, Tori." Trina's forehead tensed and a small vein began to bulge as she shook her head violently. "I get the feeling maybe she was running from someone-maybe Dad. I can't visualize her face all that well, but I remember a mix of colors."

"Colors?"

"Latina skin. Brown hair, green eyes, and…purple." Trina's voice trailed off and Tori slipped her hand up to the bottom of her throat. Purple was the color of bruising. "All I can remember really from that long ago is thinking our mom and dad were abandoning us." A scowl stretched across her face and her hand clenched as she moved to the refrigerator.

"Trina."

"Well what do you think? We've been in the system our entire lives." A tear slid down Tori's face as her fingers tightened around her pants leg. She listened to the anger in her sister's voice and fought to keep her own emotions down. "If mom wanted to find us again, don't you think maybe she would have put her name down instead of remaining unlisted?"

"Maybe it was for our safety? What if she was abused? What if you and I were abused, or at least at risk of it?" Trina slid her fingers through her hair and pulled her lips back to reveal her clenched teeth. Her eyes shut and lines stretched out from them as her brows moved slowly to the middle.

"You need to go ahead and submit an application to Hollywood Arts. Start signing up for classes."

"Trina, can't we talk about-"

"No." Trina cleared her throat and walked towards the computer on the table. She opened the laptop and motioned for Tori to head over. She heeded her sister and studied her closely. Trina's shoulders were tense, her jaw locked, and eyes narrow. Her face softened after a few seconds and her head bowed, throwing her hair before her face. "Alright, which of these classes look good to you?"

Tori leaned over and studied the screen closely. Trina already entered all the name and contact information, selecting 'phone' as means of best contact. "Improv, Theater, Vocal music…"

"How about Job Training and Resume Writing as well?" Tori smiled slightly and nodded. She could see the value of learning those skills. Trina checked all the boxes and scrolled down. "Days best for classes? Monday through Friday?"

"That sounds good." She glanced at the availability and pointed. "Hit the weekdays before three and weekday afternoons after three." Trina checked the boxes, then scrolled the page to make sure everything was accurate before submitting.

"Well that's done." Trina pat her hand gently on the table and looked off to the door. "David and Holly are going to be out for the rest of the day, so it's just the two of us." David didn't really live there, it was Holly's house. By that same regard, she liked to give the girls their space and wasn't home often either. Since Trina was close enough to being a 'responsible adult', David and Holly were not overly worried about supervision. "What are you hungry for?"

"Hungry?" Her stomach growled and her lips curled upwards. "Anything sounds good right now." She was never a picky eater. Growing up in poverty, she had to learn to eat whatever was put in front of her. She didn't remember the first foster family they had, but Trina often said it took some moves before they got one that actually had decent standards.

Sometimes it was to the point that Trina would tell her there were times she wondered whether their mother made the right decision-which implied she remembered more than she let on, but Tori didn't want to push the subject because of how her sister got whenever she thought about their parents.

"I'll make us some stew." Trina moved to the pantry and reached in. "We've got some soup, we've got-well a lot of stuff."

"I need something more feeling than soup, Trina, but I'll take it." Trina looked over her shoulder.

"Well how hungry are you?"

"Haven't eaten all day." She rubbed her stomach and hummed. "It's killing me."

"Tell you what, I'll make one of my special sandwiches for you." Tori's eyes lit up as Trina grabbed the bread from the pantry. Her 'special sandwich' was an invention of hers she made one day many years ago when they were bored, Tori fell in love with it so it became something that she often requested.

What the sandwich contained was several different deli meats separated by different layers of cheese and sauce. At the very middle was relish, with a slice of turkey above and below, followed by pepper jack cheese and ham. Between the each layer was a mixture of ketchup and A1 steak sauce. Cheddar cheese would follow the ham, then the sauce, then salami and provolone. No sauce would sit on top of the final layer as that was where Trina put the mayonnaise on the top bun, mustard on the bottom bun, then she would pepper it. Once done, she'd toss it in the microwave for a few seconds and then serve it.

When David and Holly first tried it, their faces went sour after the first five bites because it had too much pepper. Tori couldn't get enough.

"Help me get the ingredients out, Tori." She rushed to the fridge and grabbed the sauces while Trina grabbed the meats and cheeses. "You know, I need to tell you something about this coming summer."

Tori grabbed a bowl from the pantry and set it down on the counter. "What's that?" Trina put one hand to her hip and turned to her.

"I'm going to a camp." Tori's eyebrows rose and her lips parted as Trina began to prepare the bottom bun. "You know how I've been working out and learning some martial arts techniques? David found a martial arts camp and says it would be beneficial for me to go if I want to be in the police department one day."

"Well. How long is it?"

Trina paused for a minute, creating a deafening silence. When she finally spoke, it was quiet and uncertain. "Nearly four months." Tori gasped at the thought of Trina being away for so long.

Her heart began to race as Trina's eyes turned to her. "We've never been apart for that long." Her body started to heat up and she swallowed down the anxious thought creeping into her mind.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about." It wasn't separation for good, as if Trina were going to move away or have to go to another foster home and never be seen again. It was only four months. "I would like to go, but-"

"Why worry? I'll be fine." She straightened her back and flashed a gentle smile. "I think I'd worry more about you getting over anxious." Trina raised an eyebrow at her and laughed.

"Me? Anxious? Never." Her sister smirked and playfully nudged her. Tori's heart rose up and her lips curved as Trina reached over for a hug. "Will you really be all right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, because while I'm gone I want you to find yourself some friends to hang out with." Trina leaned back and pat her arms while gazing into her eyes. "Don't spend this summer by yourself, got that? It's March, so you've got plenty of time to find some people to hang out with. If you can't, just ask Sinjin and I'm sure he knows some people there."

Tori swept her hair back and moved her eyebrows together. "Well Andre seems nice. I'm a little worried about the fact that the students there are, well, I don't know…"

"They're not any different than we are, Tori. You'll find yourself some friends, hang with Andre a while and you're fine."

"In the meantime, when you do go off to camp?"

"Yeah?"

Tori lifted her mayonnaise-covered butter knife and gave her sister a playful, but serious look. "You better damn well have some fun at that summer camp and tell me all about it when you get back!"

Trina chuckled softly and finished the final layer of the sandwich. She put one arm around Tori's shoulders and looked down at their finished creation. All that was left to do was toss it in the microwave.

"No worries Tori, I'm sure I'll have fun."

"You'll miss me though. You think you're tough, but you _need _me." Trina laughed again at Tori's playful smirk. She knew Trina would be just fine at summer camp. Hell, she knew she was going to be okay. Yes she was nervous as hell about this school for troubled and at-risk youth, but she would make the best of it. Hopefully Trina could use whatever life skills she learned from this camp and apply it, so maybe they could finally stop worrying about becoming completely homeless if Holly stopped being able to help them. "Do your best at camp, don't get too distracted."

"And what exactly would distract me?" Trina raised an eyebrow and moved the plate to the microwave. Tori folded her arms and tilted her head.

"Boys. The boys at camp." Trina hit the start button and looked at Tori like she had an extra head.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to let a man distract me from what's important."

Tori's eyelids fell halfway and her lip curled into a smirk, "When are you going to find a man worth keeping? Honestly, you date for a while then break up."

"I will when we get settled down. Who has time for relationships when they're in our situation?" Trina leaned against the countertop and Tori's hands slid down to her hips as she shook her head with dismay. "You and me, Tori. That's what I'm focused on. You, me against the world-maybe one day we'll find mom and dad while we're at it. Maybe we won't. Who really cares?"

"Well, at least relationships can bring you some happiness. Just have fun at that camp."

"Plan on it. As long as you make friends at Hollywood Arts and enjoy yourself, I'll go and enjoy myself at camp."

* * *

So now that that's done, a little fun for my readers too. Just so all of you know, this story is mainly Tori's perspective, so we really won't see everything in Trina's path. But it all affects the plot and path in the long run. The setting is March 2010 because that's when the first episode was. For the actual Hollywood Arts, it really doesn't matter when you get in. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter (and possible foreshadowment that came within it), do leave your thoughts on the things they discussed and stick around for the next chapter to be posted when one of my current tales finish soon here.


	3. First Day Struggles

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I say screw waiting (some people have suggested otherwise) I will post as I have availability and space. This story by the way, I'm wrong the series will only serve as a spine. The deviation point (right now there's differences to the series because HA is based on the real school) will _probably_ be the Sleepover at Sikowitz episode where the story officially breaks the spine and goes into it's own stuff-and we'll get there pretty quickly. Three years seems like too long of a time for this story's plot to span.

* * *

Chapter 3 (First Day Struggles)

Trina guided Tori into the school on her first day, looking as proud as any elder sister would having her sibling at the school. Tori on the other hand was almost spastic about the new place. "See Tori, there's nothing to be scared of here." Tori pulled her purse strap up on her shoulder and tucked her lower lip inwards.

"Says you. You're not the one coming here for the first time." Trina turned to face her and reached over, patting her upper arms.

"You'll be just fine. If you need me, you know how to reach me." They did have phones given to them by their social worker, so they were not going to be alone without being able to call someone for assistance. "It is just a high school like Sherwood, only more devoted to teaching you everything you need to know about the real world while preparing you for life."

"Don't…normal high schools do that?"

"Not exactly in the same way." One of Trina's friends came up, interrupting them about someone in their class. Tori bit her lip as the girl grabbed Trina's wrist and started pulling her. Trina rolled her eyes and looked over. "Tori, look for Andre and text me if you have any issues."

"I will." Tori frowned as the world around her grew tense in a near instant. "This isn't good." She took a few steps and looked down to the paper in her hands. "Okay, Mr. Sikowitz's class." She looked up at the crowd of people moving up and down the hallways.

The lockers were all decorated with arts and crafts, the walls were littered in posters, and the students didn't look like people you'd expect to be homeless or troubled.

She took a step forward and tensed when she heard someone call her name out. When she turned, she saw a redheaded girl with messy hair running up to her. "You're that girl in the showcase!" She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, that was me. My sister just wanted me to see what HA was like."

"You were so good!" Her heart swelled up and she began to relax. "I'm Cat, by the way."

"Oh, like the animal?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tori fell back at the girl's outburst and tense expression. She immediately sought to defend herself.

"Nothing, I love cats."

"Me too!" Cat giggled and began to walk away. "They're so cute." Tori's face fell and her eyebrow curved upwards. Once more she felt alone in this wild, crazy place.

She turned to the front door, tempting herself to run out when she saw a familiar face. A boy with curly black hair that she saw at the showcase was entering with a puppet in his hands. He averted eye contact until she tried calling out to him. "Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz's classroom is?"

"Um…" The boy's eyes widened and he stared at her as though she had an extra set of limbs. His lips began to twitch and two lines formed out on his forehead. "Well if you go to the right about thirty or so paces-"

"Paces?" The puppet spouted off. Tori staggered back and looked towards the puppet. She didn't know ventriloquism was taught at this school, but then, she figured it wasn't something to be surprised about. "Boy, she's not a pirate."

"Stay out of this…" The puppet continued to give her directions to the classroom. Tori wasn't going to ask any questions since she didn't want to pry into someone else's personal life, but she did feel completely awkward listening to someone's argument.

She had seen stand-up comedians who did ventriloquist acts, and for some reason, she could never truly enjoy them. "T-Thank you." She tucked her hair behind her ear and walked off in the direction advised, pondering if she shouldn't go find Trina's classroom. It was the one place she knew the location of since Trina told her on the way over.

Arriving in the classroom, Tori finally felt able to relax. It was a small room with several rows of chairs facing a raised stage. There was another door that led out the back of the room into another hallway.

To her right she saw the boy with the puppet beside the girl with the red hair. Why hadn't they just told her they had Sikowitz's class and led her to him? Andre was at the other end of the room, chatting with some blonde girl.

Still anxious, she turned around and slammed into another student. Her eyes widened as she saw coffee spill out on the boy's shirt. The boy had fluffed up hair and a raggedy looking jacket with blue jeans worn at the knees. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," he replied.

"No, I spilled coffee on you!" She tried to wipe it off by rubbing the coffee on his shirt. Her nerves kept her from thinking it would only worsen on fabric, since it wasn't a table.

"I think you're making it worse." She looked up and chuckled nervously when she saw his dark eyes. He had an appearance that reminded her of Ian back at Sherwood, but scruffier and darker looking.

As her rubbing slowed, some girl barked at them from behind. "What are you doing rubbing my boyfriend!" Tori pulled her hand away with a gasp and the boy turned towards her. This girl had eccentric gothic style clothes and long, dark brown hair with a purple highlight. Her eyes were dark and her skin pale. "Get away from him."

"Relax Jade," the boy walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "It's nothing." Andre looked over with wide eyes and began to move over.

"I will not relax, Beck. You-" Just then a man with a scruffy beard, bald head, and strange outfit jumped into the room. At first glance he looked homeless, but then she thought he was just the teacher.

"Run out, there's a fire!" Tori's heart stopped and the students began to panic. He put his hands up and called for them to settle. "Kidding, only kidding, I just wanted to get your blood pumping and ready for class." Tori moved her hand to her chest and saw Andre motion for her to sit next to him.

As she sat down, she spoke with a shakiness to her voice. "That's our teacher?" Andre nodded and her body sank in the chair. She was going to have a hell of a time telling Trina all about her first day of school at this rate. "Great."

"I'd like to introduce our new student, Victoria Vega." Tori waved awkwardly and snapped her fingers when she recalled where she saw him before. It was outside the class, and Trina laughed at her when she gave him some money. "I'd also like to thank her for two dollars she gave me outside class, not necessary but greatly appreciated."

"Why would you give him two dollars?" Andre raised an eyebrow at her and she moved her hand to her forehead.

"I thought he was homeless."

Later that evening, Tori had called Ian over and was talking to him about what happened at her first day of Hollywood Arts. She left early when Jade poured coffee on her during some improve thing. Trina was still at the school and was upset when she texted her over the events.

"Andre tried to make me feel better, but…I don't know." Tori scratched her hair and looked off to the side. Ian was on the couch beside her, his arm on the top of the couch and his eyebrows curled inwards.

"To be honest, there's always going to be mean people in life. That doesn't mean you should give up." Tori pulled her hand away and crossed her arms as Ian rubbed her shoulder. "Look Tori. Right now Hollywood Arts is the only thing keeping you from being sent into the system again-the one thing keeping you with your sister. Ask yourself, is that something you want to give up on because there's some mean-spirited person who dumped coffee on you for standing too close to her boyfriend?"

She shrugged and swayed to the right. "No…" She thought about just dropping out altogether. If she couldn't go to Sherwood or any other school, she'd just wait until Trina got a job and could take care of her. "Trina's turning seventeen in April. She can get a job and support both of us."

Ian moved his hand to the back of his head and stared at her for a minute. "Be realistic, Tori." At what point of time would Trina be capable of supporting them? He did have a point, but knowing her sister, Trina would find a way.

"She'd figure something out." Her hands fell into her lap and she let out a heavy sigh. Her eyes darted over to Ian and her lips curved into a tiny smile. "Do you really think I'm that good of a singer?"

"I saw your sister post it online. You were amazing. If you just stick with the program, Hollywood Arts can teach you so many things you need to learn. It's an opportunity, and I wouldn't give up on it if I were in your shoes. Besides, look at all the work your sister did to get you in there."

"I guess." She chuckled nervously and glanced off to the side. "The showcase really happens every year. Talent shows and stuff like that, but Trina did go out of her way to get everyone to make me feel comfortable. I just wish she would have gotten to Jade and done the same."

"Oh I did." Tori tensed and looked over her shoulder to see Trina walking down the steps. Her eyes were narrow and her hand was gripping the railing.

"W-When did you get home?"

"While you were taking an hour long shower." Trina crossed her arms and stepped down. "I found that girl and gave her hell for making you feel unwelcome. It'll probably bite me in the ass, but nobody's allowed to mess with my sister." Trina smirked and flattened her eyebrows. "Except me."

Tori's heart skipped a beat and Ian's eyebrows arched up. "Wait. Trina. What did you do?"

"Chewed her out." Trina shrugged and made her way towards the couch. "She said she was going to make my life a living hell because of it, but I don't care. I have to look after you, after all."

"No. You really don't. Not if it means getting mixed up with mean people."

"Mean people exist. It's a fact of life. You just have to learn to deal with it. Give tomorrow another shot, alright?" Tori leaned back and folded her arms across her abdomen. She didn't want to go and deal with Jade again, but she really felt like she needed to let people know not to trample with her.

At the same time, Ian was right to warn her what leaving Hollywood Arts could do. It was too much to risk being sent away because Holly could no longer afford to send her to an actual school.

The very next day she was in trouble already, having stooped to being vindictive in order to get her point across. She wound up kissing Jade's boyfriend, which led to a major fight that ended up right in Mr. Sikowitz's office.

Sikowitz was shaking his head at her and she was sitting with her purse in her lap and her head bowed. The bile was rising in her throat and her cheeks were burning. She begged him, if he had to call anyone, to make it David or Holly-but he ended up calling the one person she didn't want him to.

Sitting next to her was Jade, still glaring at her from their argument. The girl started to open her mouth, but the second she did, the door slammed open and her sister's voice echoed in the office. "Victoria Ciara Vega!" She flinched and kept her head bowed. "Your second day and I'm being pulled out of _my_ class because you got into a fight?"

It seemed juvenile to say Jade started it, and one thing she learned in life was Trina demanded people take responsibility for their own screw-ups.

"I did ask him to call David or Holly." Trina put her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry Trina, I tried, I just…didn't want people to think I was a pushover."

"That doesn't mean you go around kissing someone else's boyfriend." Trina stormed across the room and Jade gave Tori a smug look.

"Yeah," Jade replied. "Don't-"

Trina lifted a hand, flexing her fingers before bringing all but her forefinger into her palm. "You shut up." Tori's head flew up and Jade leaned back as Trina turned a slow glare to the woman. "I am talking to my sister."

"Miss Vega." Sikowitz exhaled slowly and clasped his hands over his desk. "What do you suggest I do? If I tell the director about this, both of them will be forced out of the school." Tori's hand moved up to her chest and Jade looked at Sikowitz with wide eyes. "It didn't get overly physical, but we have a strict policy regarding fights."

Trina adjusted her purse strap and stepped in between the chairs that the girls were sitting in. "I know. Look Mr. Sikowitz, Tori and I have been through foster home after foster home-if she can't stay in this school she's going to be sent back into the system." Tori dipped her eyes down and saw Jade looking at her with a curious gaze. Trina put her hand to her chest. "I'm too old to be sent through and I don't have a job or steady income yet so I can't even claim my sister as a dependent. I _will_ lose her."

"It isn't that I don't sympathize with you." Sikowitz held up his hand and looked between the two girls. "But if fights break out, people get hurt. People start thinking it's okay and others start getting physical, soon we've got problems spiraling out of control and then society views this school as something of a bad thing. We have students here that are getting off drugs, we have students with alcohol problems and aggression issues, yes that is common…" He turned his hand down and pointed his finger onto the desk. "But on campus we have a strict zero tolerance policy in place, getting caught is grounds for immediate expulsion."

"Mr. Sikowitz please!" Tori leaned forward, her heart was racing and her eyes began to sting. "I won't start things again, I promise. I was just being stupid, I didn't mean to start a fight! I just, I wasn't feeling good after Jade dumped that coffee-"

"And I had a talk with her about that, as did your sister, but that is not an excuse."

"I understand, but please give me a chance."

"Yeah!" Jade exclaimed to Tori's surprise. She looked to the girl, leaning back and parting her lips. Jade's fingers tightened around her purse strap and her lips pressed together. "I mean, it was my fault. I was out of line. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me…" Sikowitz rubbed his chin while Tori continued to stare at Jade.

Why was she doing this all of a sudden? Sikowitz took a deep breath and lifted his hands. "I won't say anything now, but I will be watching. If you start to get physical and end up hurting one another on campus, I may have to blow the whistle. Now I don't want to be that guy, I'm not that teacher, but even I have to follow the rules." He perched his elbow on the desk and lifted his forearm, extending his finger at the two of them. "Do not get physical. I do not want to have to call your families again. Got it?"

Tori furrowed her brow and looked over to Jade. She knew Sikowitz contacted someone regarding Jade, but nobody showed up. It was disheartening as well as alarming. "Yes sir."

"Alright. You're dismissed. Just remember, I've got my eye on you."

"Thank you." Tori prepped herself for the walk of shame and stood up. She felt horrible for having disappointed Trina. She would try to not disrupt things again. While Trina stayed behind to talk to Sikowitz, she and Jade made their way out. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Jade narrowed her eyes at her and tightened her lips.

"You didn't have to tell him not to punish us…or me…"

"Don't get used to it, Princess." Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't like you, but I'm not going to be responsible for getting someone's sister sent away." Tori stopped in her tracks and watched the woman walk off. She glanced down to her feet and exhaled slowly. Jade stopped several paces and twisted around. "Oh, and I don't like your sister." Tori frowned and glanced over her shoulder as Jade started walking off.

"She does the best she can…"

* * *

So first hectic day, as all first days often are. The second day? Bad choices were made. Don't make bad choices, folks.


	4. Confidence from Within

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: While the first couple of chapters are centered around events within the episode, that's going to stop soon. It's only sizing up introduction at this point. The series is a backbone mostly at this point-the Sleepover at Sikowitz episode (the end of season 1) will be the most likely breakaway point-because where this plot is going, three years is too much of a time span. 

A/N: ALSO i update a little early for you so that I can ask your opinion on a question I need answered. I'll ask later

* * *

Chapter 4 (Confidence From Within)

"Trina, how long do I have to do all this?" Tori struggled with all her books and her backpack, following her sister to the school. This was part of Trina's punishment for her having nearly gotten expelled from school. "I've been carrying everything for so long."

"Here." Trina set her coffee cup on the top book and put her hands to her hips. Tori's eyes widened and she let out a soft groan as her knees began to buckle. "Don't spill it."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Honestly? A little bit." Trina pat her on the head and she stumbled backwards, screaming out as the cup started to tilt. "Don't get into fights and we won't have to go through processes like this."

Trina flipped her hair over her shoulder and moved a bent leg forward, groaning as she inched her way towards the lockers. "Why can't you just ground me like most unofficial, not quite legal guardian elder siblings?"

Her sister flashed a charming smile and started going through her purse while shrugging "Because that would be boring and ineffective. Who punishes a fifteen year old by grounding them that honestly thinks it's going to do a thing to the teenager?"

"Believe me when I say I'm learning my lesson. Take your damn coffee please." Trina raised her eyebrows and smirked as she casually took the coffee from the top of Tori's books. She dropped the books on the ground and swept her arm across her forehead, sweeping away the sweat that formed beneath her bangs. "Thank you."

"Oh it's not over yet, dear sis. You're still on punishment." Tori groaned and watched her sister trot off into the distance. How many times was she going to have to apologize before Trina lifted the punishment? She was tired of dragging things around without help and being Trina's unofficial assistant.

She looked over to see Jade walking by and opened her mouth to say something, but Jade spoke first. "Don't talk to me." Tori put her hands to her hips and watched the girl scurry off into the distance.

Robbie and Andre walked up behind her. "Don't mind Jade," Andre said. Tori jumped and twisted around, moving her hand to her chest. "Sorry if I startled you, we just wanted to help put your stuff up."

"Your sister's making you do everything yourself?" Robbie grabbed one of the notebooks and handed it to her. Tori threw it in the locker and looked off to where Trina had disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm pretty much her assistant until she's decided I had enough labor. Punishment for getting into that fight with Jade." Trina had been talking to Sinjin about something, so she was almost certain he was in on this punishment too.

"It wasn't your fault." Andre leaned up against the locker and waved his hand in the air. "Man, Jade's just being bitchy for no reason."

"I shouldn't have done that to her boyfriend."

"It was only _improv._ Jade needs to learn not to be so insecure, that's the only thing. Don't let her get to you."

"Yeah she'll come around," Robbie assured. Tori sighed and closed her locker. It was the one grey slate locker amidst the various customized ones. She saw the two scrunch their noses at it and raised an eyebrow. "You need to customize that thing."

"Why? It's fine."

"Everyone has to," Andre remarked. She looked to her locker with dismay and folded her forearms at her waist. Her finger tapped her arm and glanced at Robbie.

"Well what did you do for yours?" Robbie beamed with pride and Tori waited to see if he had something she could get an idea out of.

"I've got a collection of all the baby bottle tops of my childhood." She raised an eyebrow and Andre leaned back. "What? It reminds me of a happier time."

"That's weird man," Andre motioned for them to follow. Tori hurried after them and was pleasantly surprised to see a piano attached to his locker. He started to play it, amazing her in the process. He pulled his hands away and clapped once. "See? We all have something."

The counselor came out and called the two to help him with a project, leaving her alone with her thoughts again. She moved back to her locker and curled her eyebrows together. "I wonder what Trina did with hers. I don't know what to do with mine, she might have an idea."

"Want to see my locker?" A familiar voice beckoned her to turn. Sinjin was standing behind her, his eyebrows up and a friendly smile was across his face.

"Why do you even have a locker? You don't go here, you just volunteer and work with Mr. Sikowitz."

"I need something to keep my equipment in." He motioned to a locker with a variety of odd looking splotches. There was a deviation in his eyes. "I did a little project, put some chewed versions of my favorite foods here." Her stomach lurched and a wrinkle appeared between her brows.

"You're intentionally trying to gross me out?"

"Yes."

"Thought so." She put her hand to her stomach and bolted for Trina's classroom. When she arrived, her sister was busy practicing some combat techniques. "Trina! Sinjin's acting weird again." Trina lost focus on one of her high kicks and fell for the floor. She pushed herself up with a groan and looked up at Tori.

"The 'weirdness' will stop in a week." Trina dusted herself off. Tori clung to her backpack strap and moved forward. She couldn't believe her sister was behind it, but of course it had to be part of her punishment. "Anyway, shouldn't you be heading to your class?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering. Did you customize your locker?" She watched her sister stretch. "Andre and Robbie say I need to customize mine."

"You should. The school likes for students to express themselves, builds confidence and esteem. Stuff like that." She understand what the point was, but the trouble was that she had no way to know what she should do. "Give it some time and you'll figure out what to put there."

"What did you put on yours?"

Trina bent over, reaching down to her toes. She sighed heavily and lifted her shoulders. "Family related pictures, pictures of police, and a copy of a Sports Illustrated magazine cover with Vivica Coulter." Vivica Coulter was Trina's favorite Olympic marathon runner, she won many gold medals in the last twenty years and was someone Trina always followed throughout their days in foster care.

Tori scrunched her face as Trina rose up and put her hands to her hips. Trina then twisted to the right, stretching out her abdomen for several seconds, then moved to the left. "So your locker reflects your values or who you want to be? Something like that?"

"Something like that. Family's the most important thing to me, then I want to be a police officer or detective, and finally Vivica Coulter is my favorite celebrity and role model."

"So I should do something like that?"

"Sure. People do that, they go for what represents them or what means the most to them. If want ideas, my locker's on the upper floor, left hallway and is the third one down."

"Okay, I'll swing by." She started for the door and heard her sister call out for her not to be late to class. She hurried through the halls and went upstairs and raced down the halls until she found Trina's locker.

When she did, she was amazed by what she saw. The locker had a full blown up cover of the Olympic runner wearing a purple sports bra and black wrist cuffs, her brown hair was in a ponytail and clinging to the sweat on her smooth skin.

Above the star's head was a picture of the two sisters at a very young age and smiling at the camera. All along the sides were images of police cars, officers, badges and so forth. The pictures that spread out from the main image at the top were of varying childhood photos with Tori.

Then the photos that bordered at the bottom were of a woman Tori recognized from news clipping and sports programs on the television. Trina's reason for being a martial artist, though she never met this woman before.

The woman had sharp eyes and an oval face with a small nose and small lips. Her hair fell in luscious dark brown-near black curls to her shoulders. She was Latina and based in California. She taught at a martial arts chain and participated in many televised tournaments as a coach. It was through these programs that Trina learned a variety of combat techniques-but she could never go to the dojo where the woman taught because it was almost two hours away.

Alexis Ortiz, she stopped taking her students to national and international tournaments about five years ago, but still taught. She was forty years old now, and often joked about retiring to those that asked why she stopped going to tournaments.

"Trina's got her locker decorated with her heroes." She had an idea, but didn't want to do something as complex as Trina's locker. If Sinjin's locker design was genuine, she didn't want to go that simple-or disgusting. Robbie's was plain creepy and Andre's was a bit much. "I'll think about it some more later."

A few days later, Tori made her way into the house, groaning as she stomped towards the couch. Trina was practicing some moves from one of Miss Ortiz's training tapes-tapes produced at her dojo with her students for anyone that couldn't come to her location.

Trina paused the screen and faced her. A glaze of sweat covered her arms and neck, and her ponytail was glued to her back. "Something wrong, Tori?" Tori pulled a fake stuffed parrot from her backpack and tossed it to the ground.

"Mr. Sikowitz won't let me in this play the school's doing until I pass the bird scene, and no matter what I do, I can't pass it." Trina pressed her lips together and sat down beside her. "Nobody will help me either."

"I remember that scene, Sikowitz has done it for years and nobody's allowed to talk about it. Unfortunately this is something you're going to have to learn yourself."

"But why? I don't understand." Why would even Trina not help her with this? She crossed her arms and looked off to the side. "Also nobody seems to think my locker is good. I put up a blank tablet for people to put whatever they want on it, and Jade wrote 'stupid'. Then I put a pink stripe, Beck said it wasn't right."

"You're worrying too much about the locker." Trina stood up and grabbed her water bottle from the coffee table. "You're worrying too much about the scene too."

"But if I don't get it right I can't be in any plays! Can't you talk to Sikowitz or something?"

"I can't. This is something you have to do, Tori." Tori groaned as Trina left the living room. Her eyes glanced to the screen where Alexis was staring back at her.

"I don't know what good you have to say." She grabbed the remote and hit the play button. The screen expand to show Alexis standing in front of her class, looking towards the camera as they all faced her and held their wrists behind their backs.

This wasn't like any get-fit video, because it wasn't that. Her tapes were strictly classes for those that couldn't attend. "You have what it takes to reach the top if you don't give up," Alexis lifted a fist up in front of her chest. She was standing with her legs spread and one arm behind her back. "Nunca te rindas."

Her heart sank and she rolled her eyes. "I want to give up. It's too hard."

"If you think learning a new technique is difficult, that is when you must continue to push yourself." Tori leaned forward and studied the woman closely. There was no camera lighting as it wasn't a studio, one of the woman's technical students was responsible for taping her classes. "You cannot learn and grow if you don't continue. Try your best, that's all I ask."

Alexis turned towards her students and called up one of her black belts, asking him to do his most complicated move. Tori's heartbeat steadily increased as the man performed a series of complicated handstands, air kicks and flip-kicks. She moved her hand to her heart and her eyes began to widen.

"You see class, when he started out here, he couldn't do a simple jump kick without falling. In order to succeed you must first fall and get back up. If you quit because something is hard, then you will never succeed. You will never grow, you will never become strong. You will only fail." Alexis turned back around and breathed a heavy sigh. "Furthermore, you must believe in yourself and have confidence in your own ability. Nobody else can believe in you for you…that strength comes from within."

Tori's brow furrowed and she gently set the remote down on the table. "Yeah, it comes from within." She'd never tried trusting her own ability, only because she never had much confidence. All through the years of foster care, she was constantly trying to please so that she and Trina would be good enough to keep around. "I'll try the bird scene one more time. I know I'm getting it right."

"When I first opened this dojo back in 1997," Alexis tilted her head back and lifted her broad shoulders. "People thought I was crazy. I'd been a former black-belt in my teenage years throughout the 80s and had only been back in practice for three years." She lifted three fingers and narrowed her eyes. "But that didn't sway me. My first students rose to the top with my teaching because they took what I taught and put it to practice. I never gave up on them or my studio because people thought a girl shouldn't be teaching martial arts. No, a woman can teach, and I certainly could. What other people think of you does not matter one bit-what matters is what you believe."

Tori laughed and looked over her shoulder for Trina, the two women could likely get along well. "It's good advice." She looked back to the screen and hit the pause button, her heart rose as confidence began to rise up.

The very next day, she put to work the advice indirectly given to her by Alexis and performed with a real parrot. When Sikowitz told her she got it wrong, she got upset without meaning to and spouted off that she felt she had done everything right and didn't deserve to fail.

It was then that everyone applauded her and Sikowitz told her she passed the scene. Her jaw fell open as the rest of the class left in response to the bell. "Tori, every attempt you made was fine." Sikowitz rubbed his chin and smiled with pride. "The reason I have every performer do this scene is to teach my students one thing."

"What's that?" She pushed her hair behind her ear and swept her eyebrows inwards.

"That they do not need approval of others to do a scene." Her heart skipped a beat and her lips curved up as she studied the instructor. "Whenever you asked how you did, you failed. Critique is good because you learn, but if you doubt yourself you can't grow. We're here to help you do just that, to grow and to believe in your own capabilities. If you don't think you're doing something right, odds are you are not, but if you know you're doing something right…why does someone else's opinion matter if not to simply offer up a suggestion? Do you understand, Tori?"

"I think so. Thank you…" She stepped off the stage and took a deep breath. "I think I have an idea what to do for my locker too." His eyebrows rose and she looked up eagerly. "Maybe something to do with the song at the showcase."

"That song means something to you?"

"Yes, it's what my sister got me to sing to feel comfortable about this place. I mean, it's just a great choice. I like it, so I'm going to do something along those lines." Sikowitz nodded and moved forward.

"Fantastic. I look forward to seeing the finished work. I will see you in class tomorrow, Miss Vega?"

"Yes sir." She practically skipped out of the classroom, mentally praising Alexis's words. The woman was right, she just needed to have confidence in herself and believe in her own abilities despite what others thought. Her sister had a good choice in heroes, and Tori wanted to hear more from the woman-though she wasn't keen on learning martial arts anytime soon.

* * *

Okay, first the question: Tori's perspective is main throughout this, but there are events that pertain to the plot through Trina's involvement that Tori can't be there for. Do you think during those moments, because Trina is the secondary, that I should use her perspective as well? There are some things that have to happen of course, because some things she won't talk to Tori about. All future stuff.

Now that the question is out of the way, let me know what you thought of this chapter. (another thing I should point out to those of you worried about Jade. She is _not_ an antagonist. Try not to forget the series, at the very beginning she hated the Vegas, mostly Tori for having been around Beck, their friendship was a gradual process. There is an antagonistic force, and that is the struggle that the kids go through, but there's also antagonistic people-like we might see the sisters' birth father, for example). Tell me what you thought of this chapter, what feelings do you have, thoughts and hopes for the future and etcetera, haha. Onwards.


	5. The Problem with Abandonment

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Now we are at the point where some deviation begins. With certain events being possible, the differences truly start here. For example, in episode three-well the actual Hollywood Arts wouldn't _require_ every student play an instrument. Plus we're getting away from that and getting into the characters more now. This is we're we really start getting into background and fuller plot

In other words, the series now serves mainly as a spine or backbone. A tree with many branches that bears much fruit.

* * *

Chapter 5 (The Problem with Abandonment)

"Isn't Trina swinging by to check on you?" Jade asked as they left the coffeehouse near the school. "What's she going to think when she doesn't find you scraping off the walls of food?"

"Well if we can get back before the security guard says I ditched, I think I'll be alright." They were giving a shot at trying to be friends after she got in trouble during a stage fighting matchup where Jade faked an injury by Tori. "Though Robbie's been irritating her lately, so she's not exactly in the best of moods."

"Did I mention I don't like your sister much?" Tori shrugged and sipped on her cup of coffee. She didn't want to say anything right now, especially since Jade was being nice for once and saying something might alienate her. Trina told her to make friends, and that's what she wanted to do. "She just seems so weird."

"She deals with a lot of stress. Lately Robbie thinks she likes him because of some stage kiss. She's not too big on men."

"Why not?"

"Don't know, she's never really said. She always tells me she's got more important things to worry about than men. I don't think she's dated anyone since she was fourteen or fifteen."

"Funny." Jade sipped through her straw and slanted her eyes as the corner of her lip twitched upwards. "Some men are just persistent. When Beck and I started to date, he kept coming up to me no matter how many times I told him to back away and leave me alone. Finally I just gave him a chance."

There was something to respect about a man going out of his way for a woman. Maybe, just maybe Trina would find someone like that, who was just persistent enough to keep up with her and never give up on her. In a healthy way, of course.

"I tried to get Sinjin to ask her out once, but she turned him down."

"You tried to play matchmaker with your sister?"

"Tell me younger siblings don't do that." Tori flashed a smirk and Jade shook her head.

"What is your sister's type? Crazy?"

"No." Tori tilted her head to the right and stopped at the curb to let the cars drive by before crossing the street. She ignored the obvious jab Jade made, knowing the girl disliked Trina for having chewed her out twice before. Surely she'd get over it. "She needs someone more…I don't know, someone strong. With a lot of power and heart. I don't mean strong like physically, though that would be good because they'd be able to handle her."

"So what, like an athlete or something?"

"Maybe. Or a natural born leader who is fierce but compassionate. Maybe even someone who's been in police work or has family in that."

"I think you're describing different people." Jade tossed her cup into a nearby trashcan and raised an eyebrow at Tori. "That, and, I think you might want to stay out of your sister's love life unless you want her to end up with a guy that makes her more of a train wreck than she already is."

"Just because she's a little bossy doesn't mean-"

"Look, we can cross now." Jade pointed at the signal across the street and began moving. Tori exhaled slowly and crossed, waving absently at the drivers stopped at the light. "You know, your sister needs someone that can put up with her, like Beck _somehow_ puts up with me on a daily basis. I don't know how he does it, but god that man is a godsend."

Tori smiled as the girl looked up and flashed a grin. "You must really love him."

"I do." Jade folded her arms and turned her head to the side. "So…what brings you and your sister to Hollywood Arts, anyway? I know Trina said something to Sikowitz that day about foster care…"

"We grew up in foster care." It's not a subject she liked to approach, especially when it came to having to think about all the different families they went through. "Not many people wanted us together and the ones that did weren't very good. Now we have a sponsor that's been paying to support us so Trina can get on her feet and be the one responsible, but it's been difficult." Jade's face fell and she dipped her eyes towards the ground. "Sometimes I think it's inevitable that we'll be separated. Trina went out of her way to make me feel comfortable here so that I would agree to come."

"Why?"

"I _was_ going to Sherwood High but Holly was unable to keep paying for me to go there." Tori swept her bangs from her face and exhaled sharply. "I have to be going to some school, so if I didn't come here I'd be separated and going to some family that could afford to put me through."

"I see. So getting you in trouble put that at risk."

"Yeah."

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Her right hand circled in the air then rested upon her chin. "You're understandably close to her then."

"Well she is my sister, and literally the only constant in my life for the last fifteen years."

"You guys don't know what happened to your parents?"

"They're unlisted." They continued walking towards the school. Jade grew immensely quiet, creating a very disturbing silence. "Jade? Do you mind if I asked what brought you here?" Jade's eyebrows fell flat and her shoulders rose.

"Foster care. Just not as long. I had an older sister a lot like Trina that looked after me a lot like yours when mom and dad died in an accident." Jade's voice grew tense as her body grew rigid. "Then one day after some big fight, she just stopped…" Tori froze in place, her eyes widened as Jade slowly moved her head side to side. "Trixie Carter." Jade's lips flattened and her eyes drifted up to Tori's. There was a haunting coldness in the girl's eyes that chilled Tori to the bone. "She got a boyfriend that I didn't like-I was just ten years old. We got into an argument…"

Jade stopped speaking and looked up to the sky, her fists clenched and her eyes grew narrow. "Next thing I know I'm coming home from school and she's gone. Drawers are open, door's ajar and the police are there. They tell me Trixie's not taking care of me anymore and dump me into some foster home. Foster mom's an angry bitch, foster dad doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Tori's breath caught in her throat and her eyes began to water. "You think Trixie just abandoned you?" No way that would have happened, any older sibling that cared would never just abandon their little sibling after so many years. Trina would never do that to her.

"Think?" Jade's eyes trembled and she turned away with a scoff. "I know she did." Jade sounded a little bit too critical, especially with how she described the house to be like when she got home. It sounded like someone had burglarized the place. "I think she ran off with her boyfriend and told the police she didn't want me anymore." Jade snapped her fingers and pointed over to Tori. "Watch out if Trina does ever get a serious boyfriend."

Tori jerked back and her mouth fell open. "Trina would never do that to me! She'd never abandon me."

"Yeah. I thought the same thing about Trixie until she met that boyfriend. He didn't like me, I didn't like him, then bam!" Jade smacked her hands together in front of Tori's face, causing her to flinch. "Trixie's gone and I'll never see her again. That asshole stole her from me, got what he wanted."

No man was going to come between her and Trina, she knew that much. Tori didn't want to go back into foster care. She didn't want to be abandoned. "Tori!" Her eyes widened and Jade leaned back slightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Trina staring down at her with a look of concern and disappointed. "Where did you run off to? I go to pick you up and the security guard says you ditched?"

"Trina, I'm sorry." Tori spun around and held her breath for a minute. Tears began to slip down her cheeks as she pictured herself in Jade's situation, walking into the house one day to find Trina gone and David telling Tori she was going to have to move. "I-I just…Jade said she faked the black eye." Trina crossed her arms and the corners of her lips dipped below. "We decided to hang out. We shouldn't have ditched, but the guard was…"

It was hard to explain they started playing music, got the guard to dance and clean the place and then slipped out. She looked back to see Jade already leaving. Trina raised an eyebrow at her and slid her hands down to her waist. "Tori, are you all right? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "I just don't want to be abandoned…"

"Abandoned?" Trina's expression softened and she reached up, tucking her fingers into Tori's hair. "Who said you'd be abandoned?" She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Jade's sister abandoned her. Because of some boyfriend."

"Oh." Trina moved her hand to Tori's shoulder and started to smile. Tori felt a calm, soothing sensation come over her and smiled back at her sister. "Tori, I will never abandon you, and certainly not over some guy. The most important thing to me is that a man I'm with gets along with my little sister, and if he tries to pull me away, we're done." Her heart swelled at Trina's words and she quickly nodded, feeling embarrassed over having let Jade's own anxiety and anger cause any amount of fear in her mind.

"Okay. Because I don't want to go back into the foster care system…"

"You _won't_. Why do you think I pushed for you to get into Hollywood Arts?" Trina turned around and motioned her to follow. "Now, David's lent one of his cars. I want to take you somewhere."

Tori pulled her backpack strap over and grinned at the red convertible parked alongside the curb. "Where are we going?"

"The mall. You'll never believe who is down there." Tori hopped into the car and watched her sister. She was curious, it had to be something big to make Trina go to the mall. "There's a mixed martial arts tourney and the guy at the mall contacted Alexis Ortiz! She's taking her students to the challenge." Tori's heart burst with excitement and Trina started up the car.

"You think we'll get to meet your hero?"

"If so sure, I'd love to ask her some questions about combat techniques. Tourneys are a serious deal though, and she's their sensei, so there really might not be time to talk to her. How often do you go to a football game and have an actual conversation with the coach?"

"Never? I don't go to football games." Tori grinned as her sister roared with laughter. She leaned back in the car and looked out to the side as Trina started it up and began to drive.

After several minutes, she looked over. Trina's hair was flying in the wind and her eyes were blocked by a pair of shades. Her hands grasped the wheel firmly and her shoulders were relaxed. "Trina? Are you still mad that I ditched the guard? I just saw an opportunity to try and be friends with Jade, so I did…"

Trina came to a stop at a red light and looked over with a gentle smile. She rubbed Tori's shoulder and shook her head. "No Tori. I'm not mad, but if you do get in trouble again, don't sneak out of detention."

"I won't."

"Good, because I might have to put you in lockdown myself." She flashed a playful smirk and Tori nudged her with a laugh.

"Whatever. You're not a cop yet, are you?"

"Nope, but I'm getting there."

* * *

So we know a little more about Jade and can understand why she might not like Trina, and it's nothing personal against her. We've learned a little more about the Vega's circumstance. Well, what are your thoughts on the chapter.


	6. The Role Model

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (Role Model)

"No cameras please!" They heard the woman's voice echoing in the mall dojo as they entered. "I don't do live tournaments, this is a private tournament." Alexis was standing in the center of a group of small time local reporters. She looked the same as her class tapes, though the last was five years ago. Her hair was lighter and shorter, hanging an inch above her shoulders and still falling like curled feathers. Her gaze was sharp and face stern. "I never should have done televised tournaments to begin with…please, this is not a thing for local news stations."

"We just want to know where you've moved your current dojo to and why you've taken this vow of silence."

"Martial arts isn't about attention, it's about defense and dedication." Alexis put her hand to the camera and narrowed her eyes. "Now get the camera out of my face. I will only ask nicely one more time."

"That's her," Tori whispered. She could see her sister was star-struck already and wanted to get close to the woman so they could talk to her. The reporter moved away and Alexis fell into a nearby chair, rubbing her forehead and sighing deeply.

Seeing an opening, Tori grabbed Trina by the wrist and pulled her over. The woman opened her eyes and stared at them for a moment before smiling. "Hi girls, can I help you with something?"

"We just wanted to say hi. We've got all your classes on tape, or your old ones anyway. You don't make tapes anymore?" Alexis frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's safety I'm concerned about. For my students primarily. I don't mean to be so short with people, but some just don't understand I never wanted to be anything more than an instructor that made class tapes for people."

The tapes were made relatively close together, starting in 2004 and ending in 2009. "Why did you stop?" Trina asked. "I've taken all you taught, I'd be honored to say you are a very important teacher to me." Alexis perched her right temple onto her closed hand. Her peach colored lips lifted upwards and her eyebrows roses.

"I'm glad they've had that impact. As for why I stopped…" Her lips immediately sank into a frown and her shoulders rose. "I had some personal reasons at the time that I'd like not to go into." Alexis lifted her head up and studied the girls closely, she folded her arms and breathed in slowly. "You two seem like a nice couple of girls, are you here to watch the tournament? The sensei here, Mark is his name, wanted to have my students come-I think he was trying to make this into a publicity thing though."

"We would like to watch. My sister and I don't get a chance to get out much."

"Tell you what." Alexis put her hands on her knees and pushed herself up. "Mark is charging people money to watch-though I asked it to be a private matchup." She rolled her eyes. Tori's heart started to sink and she looked hopelessly at her sister, who frowned at the woman. Lines stretched out from Alexis's lips and stress marks formed at her forehead. "I'm going to invite you girls as my personal guests, you two seem like a couple genuine girls who came here to watch a match and not some stupid publicity stunt."

"Well to be fair you did make a name for yourself in California." Trina chuckled nervously and Alexis shrugged again.

"That's my own fault, and it's all well and good I suppose, but it should have remained that way. Had I known taking my students to the national championships was going to have the effect it did-" Alexis stopped herself and rubbed her chin as a look of pride flashed before her eyes. "No. I would still have done the same. They deserved to be national champs. Still there are some things I regret."

Trina bowed her head for a second and leaned towards the right, her brow furrowed and her shoulders sank down. "I looked for your studio, but it seems you're running a more private dojo."

"I am. Better for it, I'll only go off word of mouth. Too much attention, the past can come crawling back if you're not careful." Alexis folded her arms and leaned back, her head tilted to the right and her hand lifted from her forearm. "How old are you girls? Are you with your parents?"

"I'll be seventeen in a month. This is my sister Tori, she's fifteen. We're kind of looking out for each other." Alexis nodded and smiled gently at Tori. "I know you probably don't like the idea of 'fans', but I'm not-I consider myself a student."

"It's hard to be a student of a teacher that isn't there physically to teach you. I do hope you've been working on your training well, never forget what you can learn. Do you take classes currently?"

"No. I've been thinking of going to this summer camp, but I'm having a hard time with leaving my sister here for the summer." Tori rolled her eyes and nudged Trina, informing her she'd be just fine.

"I don't want you to miss an opportunity because of me, Trina." Alexis raised an eyebrow at them and curled a finger at her chin.

"Is this the same martial arts club taking place out in Montana for four months?" Trina nodded and Alexis clasped her hands together. "I am going to be one of the camp instructors there." Trina's jaw dropped and Tori's heart began pounding out her excitement. Now this one time opportunity because the chance of a lifetime.

She gripped Trina's wrist and looked up at her sister. "Trina, do you know what that means? You've got four months to learn from your hero. You can't turn down the opportunity now!"

Alexis chuckled softly, "I'm not a hero. I'm a teacher. I appreciate the compliment though, girls. I need to go get my uniform on, since you're my personal guests, you can sit right up front in the section beside my students."

"Thank you." Tori stifled a cheerful giggle and watched the woman walk off. There was a section of Alexis's back showing, and what she saw were several long scars going down. Her brow furrowed as the woman's hair fell into place over the scars, covering them up. "Hey Trina, did you see those scars on her?"

"Yeah she's always had them," Trina replied. "At least since I've seen her class tapes. Rarely does she wear anything besides her uniform, but she has worn sports bras back in the earlier days-and the scars were visible then."

"I wonder how she got them? Sparring? Should we ask?"

"No." Trina raised an eyebrow and began walking towards the audience section. "That's a bit too personal to just ask somebody. It's possible she got them in a fight."

They took their seats in the stands on the left side of the dojo arena where four of Alexis's black belts were waiting. Alexis walked out in full GI, it created a V over her chest, which was covered by a white shirt underneath. Her hair was up in a ponytail, revealing a small tattoo on the left side of her neck. It looked like two baby cherubs resting on a cloud, hugging a heart. It was partially covered by the uniform collar.

She stepped in front of her team and moved her hands to her waist. "Okay crew, you've got this. Remember to analyze your opponent and don't be the one that is on the offensive. If they get you on the ground, get back up as soon as you can. All I ask is that you do your best and use everything you've learned."

Tori was brimming with excitement, she'd never seen something like this up close before. It was truly better than television.

As the matches went on, the teams seemed to be evenly matched. It came down to a tie, which meant the teachers had to fight next. "Oh that's not good," Trina muttered. "You see that limp she's got?" Alexis walked to the center, and this time she could see the woman walking with a slight limp in her left leg. "The very last class tape she had she was telling everyone it was the last time she'd do video instructions. She had that same limp then, but it wasn't there in any of the older stuff."

"You think it's going to keep her from fighting?"

"I don't know, but I hope she can win."

The other sensei walked towards Alexis. He had spiked sandy brown hair a small, but strong frame, and a square face. Mark and Alexis bowed and assumed fighter stance. "I'm glad you accepted the challenge request," Mark stated. Alexis's eyes slanted and her shoulders rose. "I wonder why you became a private institute. Any response?"

"Never asked to be in the eye of the public, Mark."

"Is attention so bad?"

"I'm not saying it's bad. I'm saying I didn't need it. Enough talk."

"I agree."

He stepped forward and shot out his right fist. Alexis instantly twisted to the left and pushed her palms into his wrist, deflecting the arm. She then crouched and swept her right hand into his abdomen.

"Yes!" Trina cheered and Tori snapped her gaze over to her sister. She was struck by a strong sense of elation, happy to see Trina so excited.

Mark stepped back and rubbed his abdomen, he glanced at the audience and smiled. "You've already got some fans come back for you, it seems." Alexis looked over her shoulder and curved one corner of her mouth upwards.

"One of them is a student, the younger one is her sister." Alexis turned in time to see Mark performing a roundhouse kick. She immediately dodged the strike and lifted her weaker leg, pushing it forward and at Mark. He brought his forearm down against it, causing Alexis to fall.

"No, get up!" Trina called out. "You got this! He's coming back!" Alexis looked up as Mark's shadow fell over her. Her eyes widened for a split second and she flipped onto her back, curling her legs up and shooting them out into his torso. He fell to the ground and she pushed up to her feet.

"Nice try." Alexis ran her hand against her neck, rubbing her tattoo and closing her eyes. She breathed in slowly and relaxed her body as Mark stood. "It's been a long time since I've had a serious match. Sparring with my students, yes, but not a full out tournament."

Alexis's left leg was hovering centimeters off the ground. Mark's eyes drifted down and he frowned at her. "I can't help but to notice you have a bad leg. It must be tough on you in a fight.

"It could have been worse. Tell me, Mark. You seem all about the attention, but do you devote your life to your students? I would devote my life to them, do anything to protect them, and they've done the same." Mark tilted his head as Alexis set her foot gently on the ground. "You don't seem like you're really in it for the right reasons."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm talking about the local reporters locked outside right now." Alexis crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Tori looked to the exit doors and her lips formed a small circle. She was wondering where the cameras and reporters had gone. "I didn't call them for what was to be said a 'private' tournament."

"I only wanted you to come out of hiding."

"I'd rather not." She rubbed her tattoo once more and Mark assumed fighter stance. She soon followed. "We each have one point left, Mark. Make it count."

"Why do you always touch the tattoo on your neck?"

"Suerte."

The match went on for some time, with neither sensei making contact. It finally came to an end when Alexis dodged a punch and pulled his arm back, forcing him to the ground. She placed a forearm across his neck and smirked, it was a sign of victory.

"You win," Mark huffed, "Fair and square."

"It was a good match." She got up and helped him to his feet. Tori was overwhelmed by immaculate applause from the audience. Trina, of all people, actually stood up and cheered for the winning team.

It meant a lot to Tori to see her sister happy for a change, and was only envious that David found the match out before she did. Her eyes moved towards Alexis, who was smiling and waving at the sisters. Her heart pulsed against her ribs and she slowly lifted her hand, waving back.

Who else would be so lucky to see their hero and role model in person? "I bet if we ask her, you can take classes at her dojo."

Trina sat back down beside her and shook her head. "No. Last I heard, her dojo was two hours away. David and Holly could never afford that."

She frowned and slowly looked away. It would cost a lot in gas. "I guess not." At the very least, Alexis was one of the camp instructors at the camp Trina could go to if she chose to. "I still think you should really go to that camp now that we know she's one of the instructors. I will be just fine."

"Yeah, you might be right. I would hate to miss out on the opportunity."

* * *

Hm, so what are your thoughts here? Good woman to have as a role model.


	7. Safe Haven

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (Safe Haven)

Entering the house, Tori was surprised to see Holly and David lounging at the couch. She often wondered what those two did in their spare time, especially since they so often had lives elsewhere. "Hey," Tori waved at them and pointed out the door. "Trina's parking the car."

"Did you enjoy the tournament at the mall?" David asked. Tori sat beside the man and moved her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, it was fun seeing Trina's idol at the mall. Alexis Ortiz."

David snapped his fingers and lifted his head, "I remember that name from old police files. She was a good woman." She raised an eyebrow at the mention of police records. It didn't sound like Alexis had ever gone to jail, so what were the records?

"She was involved with the police?"

"Well, there's nothing I can say. She wasn't a criminal, but she had been involved. I was a beat cop and back then the police were not the best." His brow furrowed and his shoulders lifted up. Maybe that meant she'd been victim or witness to some crime they couldn't solve, but whatever the case, the woman made a life for herself and that was what mattered most.

"So." David curled his finger over his chin and arched his eyebrows. "That's the woman Trina's been going on about?" Tori nodded and glanced over as Trina entered the place. "Well I'd love to talk more, but Tori, your friends are waiting for you out back." She looked over her shoulder as David snapped his fingers. "Andre and Cat, I think are their names." Tori sat upright and twisted around to the back door.

"Great!" She wasted no time heading out to see her friends, though she regretted her fast run when she stumbled outside. Cat and Andre looked up at her with amusement from the porch table they were at.

"Hey Tori, you've got a great back yard!" Cat chimed. She sat with them and looked out to the large fenced in yard. There was a sense of disconnect with it, mostly due to the fact that it was not her house.

"Thanks. It's Holly's yard, actually." Cat's lips pursed and Andre looked off at the lawn. "Once Trina can get a job that will support the both of us, we're going to get our own place." It felt more like fantasy or a dream than actuality, but Tori had faith in her sister.

"No offense," Andre chuckled, "But I can't picture your sister in the job market." Tori rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. His face sank and Cat shot him a scathing look. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I just think she's self-absorbed, or in her own world sometimes."

"Sometimes." Trina would get lost in thought, and many times someone would be talking to her and partway through she'd tune them out. "You know she was three when we were separated from Mom and Dad? I think she still remembers a lot more than she tells me. I don't know why she won't tell me what she remembers, but I can tell it hurts. She acts like a diva sometimes, but only because doing that distracts her from those things that pop up when she's being serious. It's not her fault."

"You were a baby then?" Cat's eyebrows moved inwards and her hands lowered to the table. Tori took a deep breath and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. I was only one. Our mother must have told the people at the adoption clinic our names and birthdays because this was what we knew our entire lives." She leaned forward and folded her forearms on the table. "Trina's more obsessed with finding our parents than I am, though. I think it's because of what she remembers."

"What do you think she'd do if she ever found them? What would you do?"

"I don't know." Her eyes lifted up to the sky and a sadness drifted up her back. Cat leaned over the table and Andre moved back, resting his arm atop the chair next to him. "Obviously I'd ask why they gave us up. Why we weren't good enough to keep."

"Maybe your mom didn't want to give you up," Andre suggested. She'd thought about that through the years, but it was still difficult to comprehend reasons that someone would give up their child if they didn't want to. "I mean there are a number of reasons. You know, at the school there are so many kids given up for adoption because their parents were drug addicts, murdered, put in prison…."

"I guess." She could see those possibilities, but didn't want to think of them being actuality. "I don't want my mother to be in jail, I don't want to think my father is dead."

"Many don't." Andre lifted his shoulders and leaned his head back. His chest expanded as his lips separated. "You know, my grandmother's the only reason I don't live in a homeless shelter?" Tori's heart lurched and her eyebrows pushed the skin between them upwards as Andre lifted his head up. "I moved here to be with my grandmother, but she can hardly take care of me. Can't pay my way through public school, can't do much of anything aside from think everything down to her own shadow is out to get her."

"Is that why you're at HA?"

"Pretty much." He crossed his arms and turned his eyes down to the table. "I used to live in New Orleans with my dad and brothers. You know, Harris is my mom's name? Grandma is my maternal…My family was destroyed by a hurricane." Tori moved her hand up to her mouth and bowed her head. Andre unfolded his arms and tapped his fingers on the table. His eyes slanted and body tensed. "Grandma didn't like Dad much. He was a musician-and of course she thinks music is a waste of time. She had me take her name and isn't thrilled I'm learning to play instruments."

"I'm sorry…" She couldn't imagine the pain or the sorrow he must feel from that, even in her situation there was the possibility of finding her parents one day. Be it a day from now or thirty years down the line. She had the dreams, the fantasy, Andre had a finalization like so many other people out there. "What happened to your mom?"

"She's gone." He waved a hand in the air and looked away. "Divorced Dad when I was young and ran off to be with some doctor up north."

"Hey!" Cat exclaimed above him, startling Tori. Tori glanced over to the girl and Andre's lips pressed down together. "Did you know you could still go to Sherwood if you wanted?"

"I don't have the money."

"I know, but I'm just saying if you did, you could." Cat appeared to be purposely trying to change the subject, and Tori could understand why. It was such a depressing issue to think about, and of course they were there to hang out and not get bogged down by their own misfortunes. "Like me, I go to another school because I can."

She leaned back and her eyebrows shot up. She thought everyone that went to Hollywood Arts was underprivileged. "You do? That's news to me. I thought they only catered to those that need them."

"They do," Andre replied. "Hollywood Arts isn't just a school for the poor and the homeless, or even the abandoned. They're a safe haven. A home for the neglected, abused and so on." Tori looked from him back to the redhead and furrowed her brow as she studied the girl. "Cat falls into that category…"

"Really, Cat? You don't seem…well, no one at the school seems like-"

"I'm at Hollywood Arts when I'm not at my other school," Cat folded her right hand over her left, stopping it from trembling. "My family doesn't even notice I'm gone. They're focused either on the fact that my older brother's off in the military and my younger brother's got problems." Cat's face twisted into anger and her hands began to ball up. "Well I've got problems too, I'm sick of sleeping on the basement floor, sick of being ignored…It doesn't help that dad's an alcoholic either, he's always coming home drunk every night and screaming at mom, screaming at my little brother, and telling us how worthless we are."

She stopped and closed her eyes, breathing in deep. Tori felt her body tense and looked over to Andre, who was studying Cat with a solemn frown. Now she was seeing more the value of that school than what she initially thought. She reached over and set a gentle hand onto Cat's.

The girl's eyes drifted up to hers, her nostrils were flaring and her chest heaving as tiny drops of tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "It's okay, Cat. How did you hear about the school, anyway?"

Cat shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "I ran away from home a couple years ago. I actually ran into Andre." Andre waved as Cat's lips curved into a tiny smile. "I was-" Cat's voice trembled and she quickly shook her head. "Andre told me to sign up for the school and I didn't think there was any point, but I went ahead. I started meeting with Lane-the counselor-and the people there just made me feel better about stuff…so I kept going."

"Sounds like you met a lot of good people."

"I did. Now I can just go there for an escape. It's somewhere to be-their doors are even open at night, so when dad comes home drunk…I don't have to be home." Tori's heart lifted and Cat cleared her throat. Her hands gripped Tori's for a second, then lifted to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "I haven't told my family about the place-I'm a little worried what they'd think."

"So you can just leave your other school and go straight to HA? Where do your parents think you're going?"

"They don't care. They always assume I'm working on some after-school project, and that's fine by me." Cat reached over and pat Tori's hand, smiling as she looked back into the girl's eyes. "I'm glad you decided to give it a shot, Tori. I think you'll like the school a lot!"

"Yeah." She felt her eyes welling up with tears and quickly wiped them. "I do think I'll end up liking it now that I know a little more about it."

Andre pat her shoulder, "Hey if you ever need anything you know we're here for you. I'm sure your sister's got you taken care of, but if she's busy or something, you can call us. Or that one other dude."

Tori turned her head and the corner of her lip tugged back with confusion. "What other dude?"

Cat gasped and snapped her fingers. "Oh! I knew I was forgetting something! This boy from Sherwood came by to see how you were doing, but left when he saw us waiting for you. He may have been busy."

Her brow furrowed and her heart skipped a beat when she realized who they were talking about. "Ian! Ian was over? Why didn't you tell me!" She got up quickly and hurried inside, the two of them followed after her.

Trina was on the couch with David and Holly, they looked up with surprise as she ran past them to grab her phone. She wanted to catch up with Ian and see what he wanted, and of course her phone was in her back pack.

Her conversation with Andre and Cat could continue later.

* * *

So we know a little more about Andre and Cat. Truly HA has provided them with some shelter.


	8. Deadly Bikers

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is a short chapter, continues right where last left off, and probably should be connected to the last. So here you go, it is a bigger plot-critical chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Deadly Bikers)

"He lives right around the corner." Tori led Andre and Cat with her to Ian's place on the basis that she didn't want to be rude and send them away. She did ask on the phone if Ian minded, and he said it was fine for them to come along.

As the started to cross the street, they heard the roar of an engine tearing through the air. Tori stopped halfway across the street and looked to the right, her eyes widened as three motorcyclists were heading straight for her without attempting to stop.

The leader raced ahead of the man and woman bikers behind him. He was an older, middle aged man with a denim, sleeveless jacket hanging over a green muscle shirt. His pants were long and torn. He was wearing black shades, black fingerless gloves, and had a thick grey moustache hanging past his tight-lipped mouth. His hair was pulled back into a long braid flying behind him.

Tori studied the violent tattoos covering his arms. On the left was a dragon that moved down from his shoulder, surrounding the dragon were many different types of creatures and insects. His right arm was cloaked with crossbones and gang insignia. From the part of his chest that she could see, fire tattoos were rising up and strangling his throat.

Cat began to scream and Andre called out. "What are you doing, Tori! Get out of the way!" Her body remained frozen as the man lifted his hands to his shades and pulled them down to cast his pale blue eyes over them. Tori tried to move, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

A sudden force tackled her and she looked over to see Andre beside her. Her heart pounded heavily as the bikers shot past her and stopped in the nearby intersection. The leader removed his shades and narrowed his eyes. When she looked up, her muscles constricted and her breath caught in her throat.

This man had a long scar around his right eye that swept down into his moustache. There was a tiny snake tattoo below his left eye. "Come on Clint," the female biker urged him and he lifted his hand up. His lips twisted into a sneer.

"One moment Sharon." The pounding of her heart increased as Andre helped her to her feet. Her body started to tremble as fear's icy tendrils wrapped around her throat. "Hey girl, didn't people teach you to look before you cross the street?"

"Seriously Clint, they're just a group of teenagers. They're not important."

"Shut up!" Clint hopped off his bike and Tori's eyes started to widen. He stood at six feet even, his braid hung loosely at his waist now. He lifted his finger up, pointing in her direction. "Who the hell are you?"

"Why does it matter?" Andre barked protectively. His eyebrows furrowed and the man's nostrils flared out. Cat hurried beside Tori and glared at the man. "Just go on about your way."

"Hey!" Someone shouted. Tori flinched and looked over to see Trina running down the street. "Get the hell away from my sister!" Clint turned his head towards Trina and raised an eyebrow. His muscles began to tense and a scoff drifted from his lips.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Sharon called out to him. "We have more important things to worry about, Clinton! Leave the fucking teenagers be!" Clint rolled his eyes and turned towards his bike. Just as he grabbed the handlebars, the sound of tires cutting the pavement echoed from around the corner. Clint's eyes widened and Trina rushed up to Tori.

Behind them a black car sped up, crashing to a halt on their right. Three men and one woman filed out. The driver was a tall man with dark black hair that flowed in waves to his shoulders, and a narrow face. The woman had been in the passenger seat, she was a foot shorter than the man.

"Fuck they found us," The male biker proclaimed, "Great job, Clint. Great fucking job."

Clint reached into his jacket and proceeded to remove a long black pistol. "Jesse. If you know what's good for you, you'll get back in the fucking car and turn around."

"Not happening," replied the driver. "You attacked one of my own." Tori looked to Jesse, he wasn't much older in appearance than Trina was. The oldest member of the group was the man behind him who appeared to look like an older version of himself. Likely his father. The woman began to move towards the bikers, but Jesse called out to her. "Stay back, Sasha."

He sidestepped in front of Trina and Tori, then narrowed his eyes while whispering to them. "You guys don't need to be involved in this. This is a gang matter, go about your business."

"Gang matter?" Trina growled at him and her fists started to clench. "Who the hell are you to give orders?"

"I'm not one of the bad guys, I'm trying to help you people. Now get out of here."

"Trina, let's just go." Tori grabbed her sister's arm and tugged on it. She was aware Trina's sense of justice would cause her to want to stop both sides from stirring up trouble in the street. "Please? I don't want to get caught up in this."

"This is my neighborhood," Trina spouted, "Both of you need to get out."

Jesse rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder. "Dad. Roger. Will you please get these people out of here? Sasha and I got this." Clint's lips twisted into a cold smirk and his icy gaze fell onto Tori and Trina.

"You'd best listen to him. Damn bitch is turning him into a disgrace!" Clint aimed the gun at Sasha and chuckled sinisterly. "I should kill her right now. What do you think Jesse? Would I be doing your father a favor?"

"Enough Clint," The older man stated. "My son's right this time, we don't need to involve innocents in this."

"Fuck it," Trina started to push the group away. "Go, go, let's get out of here." They hurried around the corner and ran down the street just as gunfire erupted. Tori looked over to her sister and wondered when she'd go back home. Chances were unlikely Trina would be leaving them until they got to Ian's place.

Upon arriving to his front yard, Trina called David on the phone to inform him of the gang activity. Tori sat down on the steps with Andre and Cat, she watched Trina pace from left to right.

Her body trembled violently as she thought about the lead biker. There was something about the man that stuck in her brain. "Are you okay?" She felt someone place a blanket around her shoulders and looked up with a smile when she saw Ian gazing down at her.

Andre had already told him some of what happened when they got there. She was grateful Ian was there for some comfort. "I'm fine now. It's just that guy…"

"Sorry you got caught up in that." Part of her wanted the guy named Jesse to kill the bikers, or at the very least, but them down. The bikers gave off the more dangerous aura than anything.

She flinched when she heard a very powerful approaching roar. Everyone stopped in time to see Clint flying past them. When he passed the house, he turned to look and made eye contact once more with Tori. His features tightened and his head turned away.

His hands twisted around the handlebars and the bike engine revved once more and sped quickly out of sight. A numbing sensation swept through Tori and she quickly looked to Trina, who stopped pacing and was now watching the man vanish.

Trina's features grew tense and she shook her head before hanging up the phone. "David's sending some people to the location." Just then Jesse's car stopped at the curb. She parted her lips and stood up from the steps as Jesse stepped out of the driver's side. Sasha and the two men remained in the car.

"Is everyone okay?" Jesse looked towards Trina and raised his eyebrow. "Your sister looks shaken up. Those bikers belong to the Craven gang, though Clinton's trying to separate and join the Hell's Angels biker gang. Used to be a part of them, I think."

"How do you know anything about them?" Trina asked.

Jesse put his hand to his chest and lifted his shoulders. "I'm the leader of the Knights. I have to know who everyone is, so of course I know their history-especially the history of gang leaders."

Trina hummed quietly and lowered her hands to her waist. "You think you'd know if a person was involved in narcotics twenty years ago?" Tori did a double take while Jesse's jaw dropped.

"Um, well if they were part of a gang, I could look. Every gang has records. Even transaction deals-but even still that's a pretty extensive list. Why?"

"No reason, I was just curious about something." Trina's lips pressed together and her chest heaved forward. "Anyway, my sister and her friends are fine. You can go. I don't know why you even bother to check, you're just a gang member."

"Like I said. There are good gangs and there are bad. I'm not one of the bad." The older man inside the vehicle glared at his son, then turned his eyes towards the girl. Tori had a bad feeling about him and couldn't help but to feel he had the same deadly aura coming off him as Clint did.

Jesse entered his car and started it up. Sasha rolled the window down and stretched her hand out, waving at the group.

"Be careful out there," Sasha remarked, "You never know who's hanging around the corner. Sorry you got caught up in all that." Trina waved awkwardly and turned away, muttering her shock.

"I swear to god." Trina rubbed her head and looked towards Tori as Jesse drove off. "When we get on our feet, I'm moving us to a less gang infested part of this town."

"I have seen that girl around," Andre pointed out to Tori's shock. "I think she attends Hollywood Arts. I know I've seen that guy around there, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't attend." Trina rolled her eyes and Tori's brow furrowed.

"He doesn't seem dangerous," she remarked. Trina crossed her arms as Tori shrugged. "The guy's father doesn't look like a nice guy, but Jesse seems okay."

"That's all well and good." Trina shook a finger at her and narrowed her eyes. "But if you see them around that campus, don't go up to them." She heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. "God knows the last thing we need is to get mixed up in a gang."

* * *

Yes that is Jesse, no it isn't only appearance as he'll have some important things to contribute to the plot later. There will be no 'cameos' every character that appears is important to the plot in one way or another. Which also means Clint's going to be making appearances too.


	9. Sister's Concerns

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I've shortened the main title for sake of less wordiness in the structure. Anywho read on

* * *

Chapter 9 (Sister's Concerns)

Tori sipped on a cup of hot chocolate and looked up as Ian walked into the room. "Now that all the excitement's over, we can chat." He sat down in his recliner and Tori smiled. She could feel Andre and Cat eyeing her, studying her reactions to him. She didn't want him to know she liked him, only because she was afraid he'd turn her down. "Mr. Luyster missed you in science class these last couple of weeks, Tori."  
"I missed you guys too." Tori set her cup on her knee and glanced at the front door. "You know, Trina's trying to find a job by the time she turns eighteen next year so that she can hopefully afford to send me back to Sherwood. Cat told me I can still go to Hollywood Arts, so maybe if I can get back to Sherwood I'll still go to HA."

He smirked and reached over, patting her left knee. She glanced back to him, her cheeks heated up and her heart skipped a beat. "I told you you'd like it if you gave it a chance. My cousin went there back when they got their start, she did well for herself when she finished with them."

"Oh?" She wasn't so worried now as she had been. Regardless, she had no further reason to complain or fret. "They teach life skills and help aid in finding jobs, right?"

"Yeah, but they can also connect you with community colleges that they have contracts with. There aren't many, but there's enough." That's what Trina was looking for, especially with her own graduation coming. Though there wasn't any real graduation since Hollywood Arts was for people up to the age of twenty-four. "If you ever can come back to Sherwood though, that would be amazing."

"I know. Who else is going to help Courtney blow up your science projects during class?" She put on a sly grin as Ian laughed. Andre and Cat looked at each other, perplexed. Tori saw their confused glances and cleared her throat. "Sinjin's sister goes to Sherwood. We're best friends and we're always science partners. In class, Ian and his friend are the boys we would always prank."

Ian nodded and leaned forward, pointing his thumb to her. "For some reason she decided to ask me if I wanted to work on a project with her. That was the whole fungus growth thing."

"We got an A minus." She rolled her arms inward and clasped her hands together between her legs. "We make a good team." Her cheeks fired up as his gaze fell onto hers and the right corner of his lip tucked up.

"We should have worked together more often. It was fun working with you." Tori's shoulders moved inwards as Andre and Cat raised their eyebrows. Cat tugged on the collar of her shirt and Andre flashed a toothy grin.

"Ian, you should tutor her in those classes or at least show her the work you guys are doing," he suggested. Ian nodded and Tori's eyes darted towards Andre. She was already thinking of asking Ian, though she really would have liked to ask Courtney first. "You'd enjoy that wouldn't you, Tori?"

She hissed at him in response, her heart jumped up to her throat and her hands began to sweat. "I don't need any tutoring!"

"I think you do," Cat declared, "In chemistry." She leaned to the side and winked. Tori's eyes widened and darted over to Ian, her cheeks flushed and a nervous chuckle fell from her lips as his bushy eyebrow lifted.

"They don't know what they're talking about, Ian." Her words came out in a stammer as she attempted to recover. Andre narrowed his eyes and Cat moved her hands to her hips. "L-Let's talk about something else!" She rubbed Ian's arm and tucked her hair behind her ear, laughing nervously. HJHe Hew hda

"Okay?" He cleared his throat and leaned back. "Well um, how's your sister dealing with stuff? Anything going on there?"

"No. Sinjin's still tutoring her with the stuff he's learning from Sherwood."

"Oh that's good." Ian rubbed his chin and nodded swiftly. "Courtney told me he asked Trina out and was turned down. Poor guy, but at least it isn't affecting their friendship."

"Yeah." It was a sad thing because she thought Trina might actually give some thought to dating. Especially Sinjin. "She told me she's too 'busy' for men right now. I wish she'd stop worrying about taking care of me and get her own life in order." She lifted the mug to her lips and sipped the drink, sighing heavily when she pulled it away. "All she worries about is either taking care of me, or our mom and dad."

"Well it makes sense that she would be. Obviously she cares about you and she wants to know more about her parents. Anyone would."

"Yeah but still, she has a life of her own she should be living." Tori moved her hand to her chest and frowned. "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself. I wish she'd see that." She closed her hand and poked her thumb over her shoulder. "Back there, she must have been following without me knowing, because she ran up right when those bikers stopped."

"I think it's fine that she's concerned about you. I mean let's be honest, you're her little sister and the last good thing she's got. If she lost you, she probably wouldn't know what to do with herself."

"I know. But still, you wouldn't believe the urging it took to get her to willingly go to that camp during this coming summer. I know she's only going because Alexis is going."

"Alexis?"

"Her idol and a martial arts instructor. Alexis Ortiz." Tori rolled her eyes and leaned to the right. "For her sake, I hope she meets some guy there that'll show her it's okay to focus on herself and come out of that little box she's got herself in."

"So." Ian perched his elbow on the arm of his chair and moved his finger to his temple. His eyes closed and his chest expanded fully before falling. "What you're saying now is you want your sister to go to camp…and have a summer fling?"

"Not exactly…"

Andre leaned into Cat and Tori heard him whisper to her. "Was it Jade who said Tori should probably stay out of her sister's love life?" Tori shot him a glare and he quickly pulled away from the redhead. She straightened her back and turned her head away with a huff.

"All I'm saying is I don't want Trina to end up alone because she's been worried about me. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you!" For all she knew, Trina may end up exactly like her own idol.

Alexis had never married, or if she had been married before, she wasn't anymore. There was no record of her having children either. Tori didn't want that for Trina, she wanted her sister to have a life as much as Trina wanted her to have one.

"Did it ever occur to you that she could be afraid?" Tori raised an eyebrow as Ian folded his hands over his waist. His shoulders rose and voice quieted. "Think about it, both of you were put up for adoption when she was three years old. Not only does a three year old kid not understand what adoption means or why their parent is going away, but they think they've just been abandoned." Tori bowed her head and set her coffee cup down on the end table. She studied her hand for a minute as a vein bulged through the skin. "Abandonment hangs with people. You've also been put through many foster homes. Some of which gave you up."

"Yeah, because the couple might have another kid and they only wanted one of us…"

"So the people you and your sister come close to have left. In all likelihood, and a very real fear your sister could have is finding someone she truly cares about, and having them abandon her." He tapped his fingertips together and hummed for a minute. "So, a summer fling might not even be best for her unless that guy were to actively pursue her and show her he won't abandon her."

Andre raised his hand to speak. "I have to disagree with that. A summer fling could be the safest thing for her at the same time." Tori moved her hand to her forehead and withheld the urge to respond, this conversation had now taken a turn that she wasn't expecting or wanting. "One of those 'no strings attached' things because she knows she's never going to see the guy again."

"Yeah she could free herself for a bit," Cat marveled with a tone of awe. Tori's eyebrow hooked upwards and her hand slid down to her chin. "Just let all her worries slip away with some hot, romantic man to light her body, soul and heart on fire."

Her eyes began to enlarge as a disturbing visual of her sister came into her mind. It was of Trina sitting upright on a bed, leaning slightly back. A torch was on each side of the bed. Trina's eyes flicked upwards as a muscular man moved above her, his shadow descending upon her like nightfall.

Tori's stomach lurched and she closed her eyes. "That's a good thought," Andre remarked. "Maybe that's just what she needs, a man to show her that everything would be just fine if she just lets go awhile."

Her body began to tremble as irritation surrounded her. _"Why did I have to say anything?" _

"So if Sinjin can't be that guy, who can?" Cat inquired. Tori's hand fell to her leg and she exhaled sharply. At this point she was wondering if they were doing this just to mess with her, yet all she could think about now was her sister falling in love with some man who would sweep her off her feet. Not that this was a bad thing, but she never wanted to visualize her sister involved in a sexual act.

All of a sudden Jade's voice rang in her head, echoing above all the others. "I thought she'd stay until she got that boyfriend." Tori's heart stopped and the incessant chatter around her began to suffocate her.

She now visualized Trina standing with some man while talking to David, telling her she could no longer care for Tori. Her hands grabbed at her hair and her heart began to race.

"S-Sh…" Trina would never do that to her, she knew what being abandoned felt like. How could Trina ever do that? Where would she even go if that happened? Her body began to heat up and her grip on her hair tightened as a scream vibrated from her. "Shut up! Everyone stop talking!"

Silence followed and Jade's voice left her head. Her hand moved to her chest where she could feel her heart moving in rapid beats under her skin. "Tori? You alright?" Andre reached out to pat her shoulder and she pulled away.

"Trina is all I have." Her eyes froze on the wall in front of her and her lips fell into a frown. "It isn't that I'm dependent on her but that she's my sister and if something happens, I'd never see her again. If she were to give up on me…"

"She'd never give up on you," Ian stated. Her eyes moved towards him and her shoulders rose. "Anyone that sees you two knows that. She's devoted to you."

"But what if she finds a man that could take care of her? What if he pulls her away from me like Trixie?"

"Who's Trixie?"

"That's what this is about?" Andre's face fell and he moved his hand up to his forehead, groaning softly. "Trixie is, or was Jade's older sister." Tori bowed her head and Ian's brow furrowed. "Something happened and Jade thinks she was abandoned because Trixie's boyfriend wanted her to be with him and forced her to choose between him or Jade."

"That asshole." Ian set his hand on Tori's trembling fingers. They began to cease as her eyes carefully slid up to his. "Tori, I've seen you and your sister together. Courtney's talked about how you two are, and I don't believe there's any way in hell she'd choose a man over you. To be honest, I think she'd kill anyone that makes that decision." He chuckled softly and Tori's heart began to rise up.

"Yeah…" She wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and took in a shaky breath. "I know she wouldn't. I guess I just worry for nothing. Trina's not the only one that fears abandonment."

"Right, so just relax and trust her. You two are a team, alright?"

"I know." She leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. "I'm just being stupid, I guess." She could relax, especially since she knew for a fact Trina wouldn't just up and leave her one day. She was letting Jade get to her without trying, and that wasn't good. "I guess I'm just not ready to think about her attention being on someone else."

"That's different."

"Well, not really. I mean all my life she's been focusing on me, so I've been getting all the attention." If a man came into Trina's life, whether or not he took Trina away from her, it would mean less attention received from her sister. "I obviously want her to be happy though, so I do tell her she needs to find someone. At the same time, I'm not sure how I feel about sharing her with some guy."

"Maybe if he's the right guy for her."

She curled her lips into a smile and agreed with Ian's point. She could live with it if it was a guy that she'd get along with and could make Trina happy in the way she needed to be. "The right guy. Yeah, I think I could deal with that, but only when the time comes. I don't want to worry about it now." Jade had a point with what she had said, it was best to stay out of her sister's love life. Especially since it was both nonexistent and not something Trina was looking for right now.

* * *

So there's that. True where Tori's concerned, Jade's story about her sister did rejuvenate an old fear that a guy might end up causing Trina to not want to be around her anymore, but Tori also doesn't want to be the reason her sister's alone-which Trina so often uses her as a reason she doesn't date. Also some nice playful banter in regards to a crush Tori currently has, you have to love Andre and Cat. Tori should probably stay out of her sister's love life though, but hey, what happens at camp stays at camp-and we don't talk about fight club ;)


	10. Aid from an Unlikely Source

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Aid From an Unlikely Source)

Tori made her way through the school hallways with her piccolo, proud to be trying to learn this instrument. She only wanted to learn an instrument because most of her friends had something they could play. The tuba failed miserably, so she had high hopes for this. Trina, David, and Holly heard her play before she left and each told her she was good. She could see through the bared teeth and fake smiles that they were trying to make her feel better, but she didn't mind. She was going to ace this by learning _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ first.

She stopped by a door and looked into the window, there were several tables with various colored fabrics laid out on them. In the middle of the room was a familiar looking girl. "Sasha," she breathed out and recalled the gang fight that occurred a couple days ago followed by Trina's warning not to approach the girl or her boyfriend.

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled as she ignored her sister's warning and pushed open the door. "I can handle myself." Sasha looked up from the fabric she was cutting and smiled upon recognizing Tori. "Hi! Remember me?"

"Yeah, you're that girl Jesse helped out." Sasha laid down her scissors and swept her hair over her shoulder. "I didn't know you came to school here. Jesse's the one that got me here-he gets a lot of our Knights to come to school here."

"He does?" Her eyebrows rose and she made her way over to the table. She set her hand on the fabric, feeling of the soft red silk tone. Her lips curved into a smile as she studied the folds and creases in it. "You're making a dress?"

"Yeah. Jesse and I have a movie date coming up and I wanted to make my own dress. He's never been big on going out, but I think he needs to." Sasha picked up the end of the dress and grabbed a nearby ruler for measurement. "I guess you and your sister didn't think a gang leader could be as kind as him? He's got a good heart underneath all that muck."

"I had a feeling he did. I mean, you guys saved our lives from those bikers." Tori's eyebrows closed together and her forearms folded across her waist. "What's the story behind the Knights anyway? Why's Jesse involved if he's not a traditional gang leader?" Sasha started to cut off the edge of the fabric and focused her gaze on the cut.

"His father's ex mafia, he created the Knights. Jesse moved down to be with him. Ralph wants him to be this big dangerous leader like everyone else, but he's really just too softhearted for that." Sasha laughed slightly and looked up to Tori. "He says I'm the reason for that. I don't think I had any effect on him."

"Well you must have. Ralph is his dad?"

"Yes. That other guy that was with us, Roger? He's Jesse's best friend. He doesn't think we should go on this movie date, but I'm insisting." Tori grabbed the other edge of the fabric, holding it in place so Sasha could cut it off. Sasha's eyes narrowed and the right corner of her lips tucked back into her cheek. "I want to get out of that god-awful mansion and out of the gang life. This school's giving us that chance."

"Does he attend classes here?"

"No, but he does hang around here a lot." Tori glanced over her shoulder, curious if Jesse was around anywhere now. "Anyway, those bikers you ran into. Clinton Argon is their leader, he's been in and out of jail a lot the last twenty years." Tori pursed her lips and felt a sudden tremble as she visualized the man's face once again. A chill shot down her spine, forcing her hair to stand up on end. "I've heard a lot of stories about him. He's a dangerous man, and of course his primary trade is narcotics. PCP, Heroin, Cocaine…He hates the Knights because Jesse refuses to deal with drugs unless it's just the simple transport. Only higher ups can transport, people he trusts not to use it."

"I don't think I want to run into those bikers again. There's just something about Clint that…scares me." It was difficult to say what scared her about him. It wasn't just his overall appearance or the way he spoke, it was something deep. "There's something evil about him that I can't understand."

"Evil? I believe it." Sasha leaned back and rubbed her neck, sighing heavily. "He used to run with a gang twenty years ago. Could have been the Hell's Angels, but I'm not sure if it was them-either way it was a massive biker gang. He went to jail and left the gang, or maybe they kicked him out, but he seems like he wants back in."

"You know all this because Jesse does?"

"He does his research, so yes." Tori's breath stuck in her throat and her body began to heat up as she thought back on the man. The air of mystery that surrounded him, and the vague familiarity was too much for her. She hardly wanted to talk any more about Clint and was uneasy with the mere mention of his name.

Sasha looked at her with a frown and tilted her head. "You alright? We can talk about something else if you'd like. I could use a second hand with this dress." Tori looked up at the clock with a smile and nodded, there was plenty of time before class started up. "The more help, the sooner it's done and that means I have more time to decorate it before our big date!"

"Well, I'd love to help. I don't know much about making dresses, but I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." Sasha held up the fabric and slid her hand along the front of it, smoothing it out. "I want to be a designer one day, so maybe Hollywood Arts can get my foot in the door."

"I bet you'd make a great designer, Sasha."

Outside the door, Trina stood with her back to the wall and her arms crossed. Her head was bowed and a frown stretched across her face. "I thought I told her to stay away from Sasha and Jesse." She wasn't going to fault her sister for this, however. Tori always had a good judge of character, and she seemed right in the fact that Sasha sounded like a good person.

As far as what the woman said about Jesse, Trina was skeptical. Yet, she did want to ask him some more in regards to gang life. "Those nightmares…I wonder if mom and dad were in a gang." She moved the back of her head against a wall and sighed as an ancient memory fought in her mind.

Her muscles tensed and her eyelids clenched down as the sound of a baby's cry echoed through the air along with the screams of a woman whose shadow appeared on the wall crouched beside the shadow of a man swinging his fist down on her.

Three years old and crouched behind the couch, the little girl could do nothing to stop the violence.

"Are you okay?" She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and her eyes flew open to see Jesse standing nearby. He withdrew his hand as she jolted to the right, growling and baring her teeth at him like a rabid dog. "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to do anything."

"What do you want?"

"I was actually coming to check on Sasha. I didn't know you came here." He walked past her and looked into the door with a subtle smile. "Looks like she's made friends with your sister."

"Yeah." Trina turned to the door, her body was shaking tremendously and her heart was racing. Her eyes fixated on the girls in the room and her body slowly began to relax as she watched them laugh. "I won't separate them." Jesse raised an eyebrow at her.

"Even knowing she's a part of a gang?"

"Half of the students here are in gangs and trying to get out. Who am I to control who my sister befriends?"

"A concerned older sister." She chuckled to herself and swept her fingers through her hair.

"I suppose." She lowered her arms and sighed. "Anyways, I'm sorry about the other day. I know I prejudged you because you were involved in a gang-but I have to be honest, I didn't expect a gang member-or a leader to save my sister's life."

"Well, I'm not the typical gang member, I suppose." Jesse rubbed his chin and turned towards Trina. "You asked about people involved in narcotics back then. Do you have any names for me?"

"Unfortunately no." She put her palm to the wall beside the door for support as she leaned forward, gazing in at her sister. Her voice softened and her gaze grew sharp. "I remember a lot of things about my parents, but I don't remember exactly what they looked like or who they were." Her voice began to tremble as her features grew tense. "I know my dad was abusive. I thought maybe he was either an alcoholic or involved with drugs. I don't think he was in a gang, or even mom, but I don't know."

"If you want, I could try to look into it. I have some people in intel that can figure out if maybe there was anyone with a kid matching your name back then." Trina moved her arms back and inhaled slowly. "I'm not sure that I could find anything, but it's worth a shot. There's bound to be a lot of people that bought or sold drugs and alcohol from venders-and when you count all the gangs in LA that deal with it."

"I know."

"Why do you care, though?" Her muscles tensed and her eyes darted out to the corners. "I mean, what if your mom or dad, or even both were involved in a gang. Is that something you really want to know?"

"I guess…" Her gaze dropped down to the floor and she started to slouch. "I guess it would kind of confirm for me who they were and what happened-maybe even why they gave us up." Jesse's lips tightened and fell into a flat line. She pushed her trembling hands into her pockets and shrugged gently. "Then if you don't find anything, then maybe they weren't involved with gangs. Would I feel better about that? Sure, but it doesn't change much."

"If your father was abusive…"

"It could very well explain what happened. Maybe it could even explain if he's alive or not, or even if mom is alive." She lifted her gaze back to the door and exhaled softly. Tori and Sasha were laughing at something else and folding up the fabric. "Katrina and Victoria. Those are our names. I was three, she was one."

Jesse snapped his fingers. "So born 1993 and 1995?"

"Yes. Our mother was Latina, that's all I know…or what I can remember right now." It was a bitter pill for her to swallow, having to ask a gang leader for help, but there was a possibility of gaining at least a name on her parents and Jesse wasn't a typical gang leader, so it was an opportunity she was sure she should take. "So, you really have all your members come to school here?"

"Well the ones that want a good life. I don't make them, I suggest the place and they go if they want." He turned towards her and tapped his foot on the ground. "I try to give my people a sense of community. Most people in the Knights are lost, hopeless, and I try to give them what this school gives."

"Hope?"

"Yeah." She felt a flicker of emotion grab inside of her and tucked her lip under her teeth as Jesse extended his hand to the door. "I'll try to see if there's anything I can find out about connections to the city gang around-I'm supposing 1996?"

"Yes…"

"Okay. If you can remember anything else, come find me." He pushed open the door and Trina watched as Sasha hurried over to hug him close. Her body relaxed and her heart started to skip while watching the couple.

"Right." She scoffed and turned away, shaking her head. "Who has time for relationships?" Her heart sank as she looked over her shoulder, envious of the happy pair. It was just like Beck and Jade, or Andre and whatever girl he dated. She wanted to have that, but she couldn't allow herself to let a man distract her from the things that needed to be dealt with in life.

As she walked away, she thought about her parents and what she would do if she ever did find out who they were. Part of her wanted to find and confront them, but another part of her wanted to stay away. At the root of it all, she only wanted answers and nothing more.

* * *

So we see what Jesse's purpose to the story is going to serve, helping to locate the girls' father. There will be another thing that he and Charlie (son of cop whom Trina will shadow) end up doing much later on with Trina that may help resolve a resounding issue for one of Tori's friends. (Well, you can guess whose issue it could be. You've got a cop-Charlie, cop in training-Trina, and a gang leader-Jesse).

Those of you who know the history of Jesse and Sasha-well onto the subject matter of this chapter! Jesse's going to help, Trina's beginning to see the ramifications of being 'selectively' single, and Sasha's getting herself all dolled up for a big date.


	11. Beck's Choice

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Beck's Choice)

Tori followed Andre and Jade to an RV next to an abandoned looking home and looked around to study her surroundings. It was quiet, late afternoon, and the wind was howling. There were few trees and overgrown grass that rose up from the cracks in the driveway. "I thought Beck said he lived in the RV outside from his parent's house? That house looks abandoned."

The house had many cracks in it, broken windows, and paint that was peeling off. The door was ajar and the lights off. Jade followed her gaze to the house and shrugged. "He tells people that because he doesn't want them knowing that he's actually just homeless." Tori's heart stopped and she paused in her step, looking forlorn at the RV. "The fact that he invited you people here…I get Andre, I can understand Robbie, but _you?"_

She narrowed her eyes at the girl and crossed her arms, "I am not interested in your boyfriend." Jade dismissed her with the wave of her hand.

"Whatever. My point is, he must trust you enough to be willing to invite you over." She could understand why he'd be sensitive about it. As much as she wanted to know the circumstances, she wouldn't pry. There had to be a reason he was homeless. "He's got an uncle that comes around that he calls his dad because he's closer than his father."

"His parents are up in Canada," Andre stated. "At least his father is. His dad and brothers. His mom's gone though-nobody knows where she's at. She brought him down here when she divorced the dad, he was the only one that got custody. Even his little sister stayed behind."

"That's terrible," Tori muttered, "Don't they know his circumstance?"

Jade scowled before stepping up in front of the door. "They don't care. Even if they knew, they wouldn't care. Last he heard his dad remarried some woman with two daughters of her own." Beck was right between her and Trina age-wise. So it was terrible hearing that he was starting off so badly. "Anyway, he called you guys over because he finally got the part in that movie and wants to go over it with everyone."

"That's amazing!" Maybe Beck was turning into a win for Hollywood Arts. Tori loved to hear about all the success stories, it was a lot better than the tragic tales of students who may have lost their lives before being able to get a start. "I'm happy for him."

"He's pretty excited too. Beck's looking forward to getting out of the RV. It's really his uncle, but the guy doesn't come around _that_ much. So even though he's closer, it's like he just dumped Beck to the side and said 'good luck'." Jade rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. After several seconds of waiting Beck called for them to come in. Jade turned around and lifted her hands up. "Okay, he's real sensitive about the place, so when you walk in…try not to say anything negative."

The fact that Jade was saying this held a lot of weight, but it also made Tori that much more anxious to see what the place was like. She leaned to the right as Jade opened the door and started in.

She followed Jade in and stopped when she saw a cockroach run across the floor. Her body tensed and she moved her hand up to her mouth, stifling a whimper. The floor was stained, the wallpaper was peeling, and trash littered the entire space.

There was a kitchen counter buried under piles of dirty dishware, and Beck's living room had mounds of rotting clothes. Her eyes began to water as a rancid, unidentifiable stench stung her nostrils.

Beck was seated on the pale red couch with his script in his hand and his feet up on the coffee table. He smiled at the group and waved. "Hey guys. So, this is my place…"

"It's nice," she lied. It felt horrible to lie to a friend, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him how she really felt like running off screaming. Beck bowed his head, chuckling for a moment as she attempted a smile.

"No it's not, Tori. I know you're just trying to make me feel better about the place, but that's okay! I'm working on getting it cleaned up, it's just…" He ran his hand through his hair and looked around. "Not easy."

"My sister could probably help with that. She's always been telling me to clean stuff up when I was young."

Beck raised an eyebrow at her and unrolled the script in his hands. "Is she your sister or your mother?" Jade laughed and Tori rolled her eyes.

"We don't _have_ a mom, Beck. As far as foster care goes, she's the one raising me. Most foster families dropped us pretty quickly…" She rubbed her arm and shook away the memories of past abandonments.

"I'm sorry." His face dropped. Jade sat beside him and Andre on the other side over her. There was another side of the couch that Tori could sit on, so she did after brushing her hand along the cushion. "If you don't mind me asking, how many foster homes have you and your sister been to?"

"Too many." At least the first foster home they were in was good enough to last until she was five years old. At that point, the family had a baby of their own and sent them back. "After I was five, I think we averaged about two or three each year." She perched her head on the palm of her head and sighed as her eyes flicked off to the side. The others frowned at her and she shrugged. "Whether or not the family had problems of their own, wanted to keep us only temporarily, didn't really want kids, or wanted _other _children-we were never enough. Finally David found someone willing to sponsor us for a while."

"It must be hard," Andre muttered, "Especially now that Trina's at the age where she can't really be adopted."

"Yeah, after we got to a certain age it became harder to find foster families. Hell, we shouldn't even be dealing with the system _now_, but David's nice and doesn't want us to have to be homeless." It broke her heart that her parents gave them up in the first place. Some nights she could only dream about what life would have been like if their mom and dad kept them. "Two little girls, and all I can think is that our parents didn't want us for whatever reason. All our lives we got shit on because our parents decided they couldn't keep us for whatever reason."

"It's easy to think they didn't want you, but there could have always been a good reason they gave you both up." Tori rolled her head to the side and looked towards the script. "Anyway, let's read through the script. I'm only going to play a waiter, but that's okay."

As he started to speak, she looked to the one clean spot in the RV, an end table on the other side of the room. There was an aged photograph in a rectangular frame that had a small corner chipped off the upper left side. It detailed a happier occasion with a husband and wife with three young boys and a little girl.

Her lips pulled back into a thin line and she closed her eyes. _"At least they all had a full family. They wouldn't understand never having one, would they?"_

Then, who would understand it when they've had family all their lives? She still felt for them because they were abandoned too, their families were no longer around to care for them. There was never any doubt in her mind that they were all like-minded souls.

After some time she lifted her head from her hand and looked over to Beck. Her eyebrows pushed together and a fold ran across her forehead. "Hey Beck?" He stopped reading and looked up to her. "Have you ever tried to contact your family?"

"No. Why?"

"I just…You know, I never had a family aside from Trina. So, I know how it feels to be without. You're homeless, you were left alone by your mother, so why not call your father?"

"Because _he_ lives up in Canada and married some woman with two kids. They don't have room or time for me." Beck flipped the page in his script and returned his eyes to the paper. Tori felt a stab of pain in her chest and closed her eyes.

"I know, but the least you could do is try. Why would you curse yourself to have no family when they might want to give you a chance? You're like the only one of us that doesn't _have_ to be in the situation you're in-none of us have a choice."

"It sure as hell feels like I don't have much choice."

"Don't bother," Jade instructed, "I've had the same conversation. It's just his pride won't let him call up Derek. His brother should be in college now, and he had a good relationship with the guy."

"Look they haven't contacted me!" Beck closed his script and tossed it down onto the coffee table. Tori flinched as dust flew out from the sides. His lips sank down and his eyes narrowed. "I don't think they even know mom left, to be perfectly honest."

"The girls have a point, Bro." Andre ran his hands over his pants with a heavy sigh. "I can't imagine why you'd let yourself be in this situation when clearly you have an opportunity to actually be happy."

"I have my reasons."

It was the feeling of worthlessness, Tori recognized it well in his dark and brooding eyes. He let his bangs fall in front of his gaze and scowled at the picture across the room.

"Beck." His eyes darted to her and she exhaled sharply. "You're not worthless, okay? It's like Sensei Alexis Ortiz says-"

"Who?"

"Trina's role model. In her class tapes she always says that you make of yourself who you are. You can be the best you can be if you let yourself."

"She sounds like one of those teachers at the school." Alexis could truly be one and Tori wouldn't be surprised. Beck threw his hand into the air with a scoff. "Sounds like Lane, to be honest." He looked to the others and crossed his arms. "Anyway, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure!" She folded her hands in her lap and grinned. "Want to hear me play the piccolo?"

"No!" They screamed. She flinched and leaned back, her eyebrows furrowed and she huffed in defeat.

"Fine. Your loss."

Andre reached over, rubbing her shoulder and scrunching his face. "Don't worry Tori, it's not that you can't play, it's just…" His eyes moved towards the side and squinted. "Well…" He trailed off, then bowed his head with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, you can't play the piccolo. Find another instrument. Maybe something easier." She threw her hands into the air.

"Fine, I'll see if Mr. Sikowitz has any ideas tomorrow."

* * *

So Beck's essentially hiding from his family and not giving them a chance to show if they do or do not want him around. I can see why Tori might feel offended by it, since he's the one in the group that doesn't have to have his circumstance. Hope you enjoyed seeing some background on what Beck's issue is. He may very well be the first of the friends to have his situation begin to be resolved. It's a rater simple thing. 


	12. Red Mark

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Red Mark)

"So you want me to suggest an instrument for you to learn? Why? You aren't required." Tori sat across Mr. Sikowitz's desk, tapping her fingers nervously on her leg. His hands were clasped at his chin and his eyebrow was arched high on his forehead. "You're more than welcome to sign up for any our music classes."

"I guess I could, I just wanted to feel more artsy. I'm already taking the vocal classes. I just know I want to be home at a certain time so I don't have time for the other classes." Sikowitz nodded and leaned back slowly.

"Well, think about what instruments you like." He waved his hand in a circle. "Didn't your sister say once that you had a piano at your social worker's home?"'

"We do."

"So why not try and learn piano? You even have a friend who can play, do you not?" She smiled and nodded, amazed she hadn't thought about that fact herself. Her eyes moved to a small picture in the corner of the teacher's window behind him. She pointed and he looked over his shoulder.

"Who's that a picture of?" He was standing beside a man with a thick moustache and a cowboy. Sikowitz smiled and turned back to her.

"That would be my brother Harold. The picture was taken when he lived in Texas. He, his wife and boy live up in Bakersfield right now. His son's thinking of taking classes at the University of California here in Las Angeles."

"Awesome. Does he know what he wants to do when he graduates?"

"Yes." Sikowitz folded his hand over his left and relaxed his shoulders. "He says he'd like to be a personal trainer slash fitness instructor and open his own gym. He may have an opportunity too with his current martial arts teacher." She was caught off guard and intrigued to hear that Sikowitz had a nephew that was into martial arts and already had a plan for his life.

"Awesome! Trina's really into Martial Arts, but she doesn't have money to take classes at a dojo, so she just works with old class tapes from her idol. Miss Alexis Ortiz." The man's eyebrows shot up and the right corner of his lip twitched upwards for a second.

"That's the name of my nephew's instructor. He's on his way to getting a black-belt this summer and will be going to a camp to get it." She wondered if she should let Trina know this guy might be up there at camp, but then she figured her sister would forget by then. "I've heard many good things about the woman. You know she was in the army?"

"She was?" Tori's jaw dropped and Sikowitz nodded.

"From 1988 to 1992, So I've heard. I think it was around that time she got into combat specialization and martial arts."

"Trina says the woman was a blackbelt in the 80's, so it was before then, but that is really interesting information." She cleared her throat and straightened herself in her seat. "So, you must be proud. Your nephew's getting his black-belt and going off to college. I guess he's eighteen already?"

"Almost, and yes we're very proud of him. He didn't have an easy childhood growing up, got himself into trouble a couple times, but he's making something out of his life. He's still got an ego the size of Manhattan, though." Tori laughed.

"Man, if Trina meets him at camp, she might try to cut that ego down some. She has an ego herself but oddly people with massive egos she likes to one up if she can."

"That would be something." Sikowitz put his pen in the small holder on the desk and smiled at Tori. "He's always saying he doesn't have time for girls, though. He's so devoted to his studies, we try to get him to relax-too much studying can be just as bad as not studying at all."

"Has he ever dated anyone?"

"He has in the past, but that was when he was much younger." He sounded like her sister, the two would have interesting conversations at least if they ever did meet. "We're hoping he'll find some time to loosen up at camp, we want him to be able to learn how to be more laid back so he'll put some time for himself when he gets off to college."

"Yeah, I want my sister to learn to chill and give herself time as well…"

"Well, four months at camp should truly help."

There was a knock at the door. Tori turned to see Sasha walking in and smiled at her. "Sasha! Hey!" Sasha waved and smiled back at her, then looked towards Sikowitz.

"Mr. Sikowitz, my teacher wanted to know if your sister-in-law wanted red dye satin or blue dye."

"Blue."

"Okay, I'll let her know." Sasha glanced at Tori and bounced once in her step. "Tori, did you want to see my dress? It's finished!" Tori gasped and jumped up out of the chair, looking at her teacher for permission. He smiled at her and motioned her off.

"I'd love to see it." She followed Sasha out and into the classroom where the dress was. "I bet Jesse's going to love it."

Sasha laughed nervously and glanced over her shoulder. "You haven't even seen it yet, Tori."

"Doesn't matter. Jesse's going to love it, I'm sure of it." She leaned against the surface of a nearby table and watched as Sasha grabbed up her dress and held it in front of her. There was lace on the ends of the sleeve and the bottom of the dress, the collar was low cut and rounded, and there was no back. The straps were made of crystal gems.

Sasha placed it against her front and ran her hand down it while spinning around. "What do you think?" Tori applauded while visualizing Sasha wearing the dress.

"I think it's beautiful! You did a wonderful job, Sasha. Really. You're going to blow Jesse away with that."

"You really think so?" Sasha's cheeks grew as red as the dress and she looked down with a curved smile. "I mean…I really wanted to surprise him with it." Tori walked up and placed a gentle hand beneath the dress, lifting up the fabric. It was like air, and very soothing to touch. Sasha bit her lip and closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. "We're going to try and grab some dinner after the movie. I've been waiting so long for this date."

"I hope you two have a lot of fun, and you better tell me how it goes." Sasha laughed for a minute before leading her over to the dressing rooms. She waited for the girl to change.

Sasha came out after a minute with the dress on and shiny red heels. Tori squealed delightedly as the girl spun around. "You are gorgeous in that! Let me get my friends to come see you!" Sasha froze and moved her hands up to her face.

"No, I'd be too embarrassed."

"Nah, it'll be fine. Trust me, they're going to love it just as much." Sasha hesitated before letting Tori call her friends. When they arrived to see what the excitement was, they were stunned by Sasha's dress. Tori heard a whistle and shot a glare at Robbie, who immediately blamed Rex. "Robbie, she's got a boyfriend!"

"Sorry, it's just the way Rex is," Robbie whined. Tori rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers at Sasha, instructing her to turn around. Sasha did so and blushed at the approval she was receiving from the others.

"What is going on in here?" She heard her sister's voice and looked to see Trina walking into the room. Trina's eyes fell onto Sasha and her eyes widened for a split second. "Holy shit. That's one hell of a good looking dress, Sasha. All that for a movie and dinner date?" Sasha moved her hands together in front of her waist and nodded.

"Mhm, do you think Jesse will like it?"

Trina gave her a comforting smile and nodded her head. "I imagine he would. He seems like an okay guy, anyway." Tori knew Trina had been associating with Jesse on some level in regards to searching for her parents, so in turn, she and Sasha knew the two had become friendly whether they wanted to admit it or not. "You must be really excited."

"I am, I can't wait until he sees me in it!" Sasha ran up to a nearby, full-length mirror and began to adjust the dress by straightening it and pulling at her shoulder straps. Trina rolled her head to the side and lifted her shoulders.

"His opinion of it seems pretty important to you. He's a guy, he'll probably love it even if it wasn't beautiful like it is." Tori put her hands to her hips and exhaled slowly. She knew Trina wasn't a romantic, hell it was Tori that read all the romance novels, but even her sister should be able to understand how important a man's opinion of a woman's attempts to beautify herself for them was to a girl.

Tori walked over and set her elbow onto Trina's shoulders, smirking at her older sister and shaking her head. "It's not just a dress, Trina. She put a lot of hard work into it."

"And Jesse will love it, of course. The guy is head over heels for her."

Jade glanced disapprovingly at Trina and coughed into her hand. "Just because you've never had a guy fall in love with you or fallen in love with a man doesn't mean love doesn't exist." Trina did a double take while Tori moved her hand up to her forehead.

"I know it exists, I just don't have time for it."

"Everyone has time for it. You just have to let it happen."

Trina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Seeing no positive end to this conversation, Tori immediately interjected before it spun in a way that couldn't be salvaged. "Hey Trina, you know Miss Ortiz?" Trina shot a corner glance at her and nodded slowly. "Sikowitz's nephew is one of her students!"

"Really? How nice."

"Yeah, and he's going to be at camp too."

"Sounds great." She was annoyed at her sister's nonchalance, but it was fine in the long run. The woman would come around eventually. Trina met Sasha's eyes and flashed a tiny smile. "Please let me know how the date goes, Sasha."

"I don't know," Sasha replied, "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I just am. It's our first time really going out." Sasha brushed her hair back and closed her eyes. "Jesse doesn't like leaving the mansion unless he has to, so a date seems almost trivial to him."

Trina waved her hand in the air and reassured Sasha. "I think once he sees you in that dress, he's not going to worry one bit about all those other things." She turned her head to Tori and reached over, rubbing Tori's hair. "Anyway Tori, it's nice to hear Sikowitz's nephew is into martial arts. I'm more interested in seeing Alexis than I am meeting a guy at camp."

She pouted a lip and groaned as Trina walked out. Sasha followed after her, to Tori's surprise, but she opted to not follow. She had to go with her friends to Beck's play, they all got parts as an extra.

* * *

The next chapter does kind of go with this, and for regular readers this is a nasty place to leave off of. Hmm, yeah, I'll go ahead and give you the next as soon as I make some changes to it.


	13. Tragedy of the Young

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (Tragedy of the Young)

Trina was aghast when Sasha asked her to accompany her to the date and drop her off, she saw no reason to do it but decided to go ahead and do as the girl asked. It was an inappropriate time to ask Jesse if he had any leads scouted out yet in regards to what she'd asked him to look for, gut thought maybe she could ask whenever they were done.

"Wish me luck," Sasha swept her bangs from her face and opened the car door once Trina parked beside the curb. Trina tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and smiled as Sasha stepped outside.

She watched the beautiful buxom girl rush up to Jesse, standing marvelously beneath a lit street lamp. Her features softened when she saw him admire Sasha's dress and hug her. As she looked away, her heart began to pound heavily in her chest as her body started to heat up.

There was no chance that she was jealous of Sasha, and she didn't feel a level of interest for another woman's boyfriend, but she envied what they had. A part of her, no matter how nonexistent she wished it would be, still wanted to have that. What scared her was she almost resented the fact that she was so devoted to looking after her little sister that she kept herself from allowing any kind of relationship in her life. She would never resent Tori, but she resented herself in that aspect.

Trina flicked her eyes back up to Sasha to see the girl waving back at her. "The movie ends in two hours," she whispered to herself and waved back at the couple. "And she needs me to pick her up? What the hell am I going to do until then?" The last thing she wanted to do was chaperone the couple to their dinner date, but even Jesse asked her to do it so they wouldn't end up taking his car in case someone rigged it while they were at the movie theater.

Nothing was going to happen. At least she thought he was just being paranoid. As she watched the two hugging and sharing in a tender kiss, her heart sank and her stomach tightened. _"Why can't I have that? Maybe Tori's right…maybe I'm too closed up."_

Her brow furrowed as she studied their hands, clasped together tightly. Jesse caressed his girlfriend's face and Trina closed her eyes. Her breath fell from her lips in a shudder as she felt that caress on her cheek, imaging a lover standing before her and treating her with the same kindness, the same love.

Her eyes flew open and she scoffed away the thought. "Unlovable. Unwanted. Unneeded. Come on Trina, get a grip!" She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and narrowed her eyes. "There's a reason you've been through a million fucking foster care programs! You're not someone anybody wants to have around! Even your own parents abandoned you and your sister."

Her chest heaved and her foot slowly pressed down on the accelerator. She'd had enough watching Jesse and Sasha together, and of course she was feeling sick enough without seeing another couple in love.

She parked her car at a smoothie shop and waited inside for twenty minutes, mulling over the seemingly perilous path she was on. The door chimed and her eyes flicked up to see Sinjin walking inside. He saw her and sat in the chair across from her. "Hey, I didn't know you were here Trina."

"I don't make a habit of coming out here and spending money I don't have." It was all an allowance she received from her social worker. "What are you doing here?"

"I like the smoothies they have." He folded his forearms on the table and lifted his shoulders while looking up at the menu. Trina studied him with a sharp gaze and closed her eyes.

He wasn't all that attractive to her, and for a strange guy he was incredibly smart. She felt bad for turning him down when he asked her out before, but was glad that they were able to continue studying together and remaining friends. "Hey, Sinjin?"

"Yeah?"

"No hard feelings, right?" He looked back at her and shook his head. There was a flicker of pain that shot past his eyes, but he seemed far too proud to admit anything wrong. "You understand why I can't pursue a relationship right now."

"I do. No hard feelings, Trina. I think I'd rather salvage our friendship anyway." He flashed a smile that warmed her heart. "When you find that person that is right for you, I hope you will be happy. I know it'll happen for you eventually."

"Thanks. Though, I don't know. I'm worried more about my sister, you know? I just want her to be happy." Sadness swept over her like a tidal wave and her eyes drifted to the cup she was holding in her hands. "My happiness can wait, I need to ensure she's taken care of."

"Don't forget to let yourself have some time to, you know, yourself. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm not important enough. Not to myself, and certainly not anyone else."

"Give it time, Trina. You'll find somebody." Sinjin smirked at her and leaned back as he tapped his palms on the table. "I heard from Tori that Sikowitz's nephew is going to be at camp. He sounds a lot like you."

"Ugh." She leaned forward and moved her forefinger and thumb to her forehead. "I'm not interested. Honestly. It feels like Tori and everyone I know is trying to hook me up with one Joe to another." Sinjin laughed and lifted his hands defensively.

"I didn't say anything, I'm just saying you could befriend the guy. If something more happens between the two of you-"

"No." She snapped her fingers and poked a finger out at him. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched together. "There's a difference between want and need, and I _need_ to focus on what is going to be best for Tori, not on some man."

"Judging before you meet the guy?" Sinjin leaned forward, staring her in the eyes. Her features softened as a chill ran down her spine. "How long do you think you're going to be able to keep denying yourself the right to feel something before someone else makes it happen for you? One day somebody's going to shake that heart of yours and wake you up, just wait."

"I don't believe in that nonsense. I don't have time for it."

"Some things you just can't control. It'll happen when it does."

She pulled her purse strap onto her arm and quickly rose from the booth, scoffing loudly. "I need to go pick up a friend."

"See you around, Tri."

She drove with an uneasy feeling, aside from the pit already put in there by Sinjin's words. As her brow furrowed, she came to a stop at a red light. Her body grew numb as an eerie sensation crawled along her body like spiders in the dark.

Trina moved her hand up to her neck, sighing as she scratched it. Her eyes turned to the rearview mirror where a single headlight blinded her. "Why does my stomach feel so rotten?" She looked towards her phone, concerned she needed to call up Sasha. "God damn that smoothie. Jesse may have to drive his car anyway."

The light turned green and Trina drove onwards. Her lips parted into a loud yawn and she quickly shook her head.

The longer she drove, the more uneasy she became. The air around her grew dense as the radio she had blasting out seemed to fade away. There was a metallic rumble that vibrated through her car, and a roar that filled the skies.

She moved her hand to her chest where she could feel the rapid beats of her heart. All of a sudden those beats grew noisy, like that of gunfire. When she looked up, she saw three bikes flying past her at the intersection in front of her.

"The hell?" She jerked back and cursed before slamming down the gas. The bikers were headed for the movie theater, she had to get there and make sure Sasha and Jesse were okay.

When she bolted around the corner and stopped at the curb, she saw the bikers parked at the corner. The leader was the man she'd seen weeks before, Clint. Her teeth clenched together as her chest slowly expanded. "That bastard better not-" Her eyes darted to the sidewalk and froze upon a crumpled figure.

It was Jesse, kneeling down. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasha in his arms, her red dress sprawled out on the ground and mixed in with a puddle of blood. "N-No. No!" Rage and adrenaline coursed through her as she flew out of the car.

Jesse lifted his head up and looked over his shoulder just as Clint aimed his gun for him. Before the man could fire, Trina jumped between them and glared into the biker's eyes. "Don't you dare."

"Trina don't," Jesse responded in a deep, trembling tone. Trina looked over her shoulder, desperate to get help. Jesse bowed his head. "She-She's gone…"

"Get out of the way Katrina," Clinton breathed. Ignoring the fact that this man somehow knew her name past only Trina, she spat out aggressively at him and demanded to know why he'd done a drive-by.

"I'm not moving, you will not kill him." Jesse's eyes clenched shut and tears began to run down his face as he hugged Sasha's lifeless body close to his chest. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"It is not my choice. It was his father's request, my hand was forced." Jesse froze and Trina's eyes widened. "I am not going to shoot you, but I'm not going to tell you again-get out of the way." His nostrils flared as his finger slowly moved away from the trigger. "Do _not_ involve yourself with gang members, you will only get yourself hurt. Now back the hell away and let me finish this."

"Fuck you." Clint's nostrils flared as he studied her. A wrinkle formed between his brows and he lifted his gun up to her. Her eyes fell towards the gun and watched as it trembled in his hand.

What was she doing? Tori needed her alive and here she was protecting some gang member and his now deceased girlfriend. "That's no way to talk to your elders."

"See if I care."

"Trina," Jesse kept his grip on Sasha and did not look up to her. She refused to move her gaze away from Clint for fear of getting shot. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Just let him end it. Don't throw your life away for this…"

"Who are you shitting?" She laughed in vain and glared into Clint's quivering gaze. "My life is already in the shitter. It's been one foster home after another, so what life am I throwing away for you? You saved mine and my sister's life, I'm saving yours. Sasha wouldn't want you to die here and you know it."

"God…" Jesse wept loudly. Trina pressed her lips firmly against each other, feeling her own heart crying out as she tried to comprehend this murder. It was bad enough that this biker was carrying out an assassination, but the fact that he was following the orders of Jesse's own father was shattering.

"Sasha…did not deserve to die for this." Trina clenched her fists and took a dangerous step forward. Clint growled at her and stepped back, narrowing his eyes with a dangerous warning tone.

"It wasn't my choice."

"She didn't fucking deserve it! She just wanted to be happy. What the hell is wrong with being happy? Can you tell me that? Can you? What's wrong with wanting to fucking live!" She shoved Clint back and swept her hand into his arm, knocking the gun from his hand.

Clint stumbled and grabbed a nearby pole to regain his balance. His eyes fell onto her and widened with fear as she approached him, ready to fight. The other two bikers remained on their bikes, watching the scene play out with shock.

She didn't even think about why he wasn't fighting back. A powerful gang leader like him, and he was letting himself be shoved around by a seventeen year old girl? Clinton was frozen, and she didn't care.

"Why do you get to make a decision whether someone should live or die? Who are you to have that right and to believe you get to control everything?"

"Jesus…" The man slowly backed up to his bike and narrowed his eyes. "Fine, we'll take off, but don't think this is the end-stop getting mixed up in our business. For the last time, do not get involved with gangs. They'll only lead you down a path you don't want to take, you'll get yourself killed."

"Fuck you!" She watched them leave and turned around when they were out of sight. "My friends, my sister, they are my business."

She turned to Jesse and knelt beside him. Her heart broke as she set her hand to his back and looked down to Sasha. Her body grew numb and her eyes started to glaze over. As Trina opened her mouth to speak, she couldn't muster the energy to speak.

Her body began to shake with anger and sorrow as she reached down, placing her hand over Sasha's. "Jesse, I…" Trina's voice broke and she tore her gaze away from the young girl. "Why?"

"Why what?"

A murder unnecessary, just as unneeded as abandonment or any other crime out there. It seemed as though crime was a sickness, a drug worse than every drug already out there. "Why do people hurt other people?" Jesse hunched over, sobbing as his teardrops fell onto Sasha's beautiful dress. "She worked so hard on that dress. She was so proud, so happy that you were going to get to see it. So happy…that you were finally taking her somewhere…"

"Oh god."

Her fingers closed into her palm and she shook her head, choking up on her own words. "But isn't that what matters? That she was happy? For a moment in time, she was finally living…"

"My father did this." He ran his hand through Sasha's hair and slowly kissed the woman's forehead with his trembling lips. "She didn't deserve to die. It should have been me. It should have fucking been me!"

This was the reason she wanted to go into criminal justice, so that she could try and do things to control crime. For now, there was nothing to say.

Sirens sounded out in the distance and Trina looked up, unable to utter a word. Tears streamed along her cheeks as a crowd of people surrounded them as if this were some sort of exhibition. She waved for them to leave, wanting them to disperse and give Jesse some privacy.

She couldn't tell him it would be okay, because that would be a lie. This was going to hurt like hell for a long time and she understood that. She'd be there for him if he needed anything, though. As a friend.

"I don't know, Trina." She frowned as he slowly lifted his head. His body was tense and his face numb while his eyes remained glued to his fiancé. "I don't know why people do the things they do. I don't know why the innocent people-the angels continue to be the victims when the guilty are the ones that deserve to die the most. I don't know why bad things happen to the innocent."

"The police are going to want a statement…maybe you should call Roger and wait for him." If it was his father that was behind the hit, then the last thing Jesse should do was go anywhere that man would be.

"I know." He clenched his eyes shut and buried his face into Sasha's dress, crumpling it in his fingers. "Leave me. Let me be alone with her."

"Okay." This was the reason Hollywood Arts was around, wasn't it? To prevent violent things happening to the youth? Yes there were still people that were endangered, but people like Sasha didn't seem like they should have to fall to violence.

But then, no organization in the world could fully prevent every tragedy, and certainly not when someone had been involved in a gang.

She started for her car, breathing deeply as she placed a hand on the hood of the vehicle. "He's right, you know." She looked back, raising an eyebrow at Jesse. "You asked for my help, and I'll give it, but Clinton is right. You shouldn't be anywhere near a gang member, or their leader…"

"Oh what does he know?"

"It isn't what he knows, it's fact." Jesse's voice trembled as he clutched Sasha. Trina's heart broke for him and she pressed her lips tight together as she studied the girl. "Everyone close to me, I lose. Those close to gang members, those with ties to gangs, they eventually lose-whether it's their life, their freedom, whatever it is…they lose everything. So he is correct."

"I don't care what he says. His warning means as little to me as he does. Sasha was a friend, you're a friend, and I don't desert people. I help them-why do you think I want to be a cop?" It wasn't only so she could have a job, she was sick of everything she saw around her and wanted to be part of something that helped to combat all the negativity.

* * *

Well, that was an emotional bit. At least Jesse's still going to do what he can to help Trina locate her father, all the while he probably won't be able to find her mom-but he might. In return, she will help him eventually-remember that everyone in this has something. His family's still out there, I'm sure.


	14. The Hardest Day

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Hardest Day)

Tori walked to Mr. Sikowitz's class the next morning, her entire body was still numb with shock and her eyes were raw from the tears she wept the night before. The school body seemed to move slower today, but there was a chance it was all in her mind.

Her friends looked sympathetic as she took her seat, and none of them had anything they could think to say. Then, she didn't think they could comfort her if they tried. She spent most of the night with Trina before calling any of them to say what had happened.

The intercom buzzed and Eikner's voice rang out amidst the students. "Students, I have tragic news this morning. A beloved student of ours, Miss Sasha Vance was murdered last night. We ask that you pray for her and offer a moment of silence in respect for her and the survivors that were close to her."

As everyone bowed their heads, Tori clutched her pants with her fingers and narrowed her eyes. Trina told her that Sasha was happy and had a great time, and that was all good for her, but it still made her feel like shit. This was the very first time she'd ever lost someone, somebody that had become a friend, and she didn't know how to cope with it.

"I have to be strong," she whispered to herself. "She would want life to go on." She heard Eikner mention that Lane was in the counseling office ready to help anyone that needed him. Surely he was well prepped for these types of situations, it wasn't the first time the school lost someone tragically, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Her heart was in tatters and no matter how many times she fought down the bile, she still wanted to vomit. It scared her to think that she could be so upset over someone she only knew for a few weeks, and now she couldn't help but to wonder how much it would hurt if she lost someone much closer than her.

This pain she wouldn't wish on anyone, but they all felt it. A hand set on her shoulder and she looked up into Andre's compassionate gaze. "I know how you feel," he whispered to her. She leaned into him, her body trembled as fresh tears fell out along her red eyelids.

She heard Robbie mutter something and glanced over to see him eyeing Rex. Her chest heaved as she uttered a shaky sob. "R-Robbie?" He looked towards her with a solemn look and responded with a quiet tone. "W-What's the reason for Rex? Why do you carry him around with you?"

"Because it's how I choose to remember someone I lost. I've got loads of problems that put me in this school, and Rex is just a memory." He set Rex down on the floor, which seemed to be the first time he allowed himself to separate. "I know it's hard to lose a friend, especially someone you just met that had promise of becoming a great friend, but the loss…it heals…"

"Has it healed for you?"

His eyes drifted down as the others looked away from her. His voice quieted and his shoulders lifted. "I lost someone a lot closer to me, Tori. I suppose that shouldn't be meant to diminish or downgrade what you're going through, and it's not, but it is harder to move on with someone closer than someone that is an acquaintance." She furrowed her brow and pouted her lip while rubbing her raw eyes. "But it does hurt, though it will get better. You just have to remember, Sasha was happy and probably enjoyed your friendship."

"Even I do," Jade muttered. Tori's heart rose slightly, but she still couldn't fight the tremendous sorrow that ate away at her. "Sasha would want you to be happy, to not dwell on this. I know that much."

"Right, and you know we're all here for you. Even Jade." He pointed to the girl and she rolled her eyes. A tiny smile flickered at Jade's lips. Robbie picked up the puppet and set it on his lap. "I've been practicing my stand-up comedy acts for the stand-up class…if you'd like, I could do some jokes for you."

Tori swept her fingers across her eyelids and choked out a laugh. "No thanks, Robbie. I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?" Robbie curled his lips upwards and Rex's mouth started to move.

"Thank god I'm off the floor!" Rex spoke. "It smells like ass down there, I think Robbie had an accident." Tori started to smile and stifled a laugh as the rest of the group looked towards him. Robbie moved his hand to his chest.

"I'm offended you'd blame me, Rex."

Rex turned his head to Robbie, then back to the group. "Well don't they always say when someone lets one rip, they need to blame the dog?"

"Are you trying to call me a dog?"

"I'm not trying to call you one, I'm saying you _are_ a dog!" Tori laughed once and looked up to Robbie. She'd never thought she'd laugh at a ventriloquist, but this was one time she had to admit it was nice to see.

"Hey Robbie. What's three plus forty-five times thirty-two squared?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"Forty-six thousand and eighty three. Something's wrong when the puppet with no brain is the only one in the room that can solve a math problem!"

"How did you figure that out so fast?"

"The world may never know!" Tori started laughing and Robbie flashed a proud smile. Tori was impressed that Robbie learned so much in the comedy class. She looked to her friends, all of whom were snickering and smiling at the act.

"See man," Andre smacked Robbie on the arm, "If you use that thing for good-it works. If you use it to hit on girls, it makes you look like a grade A douchebag." Robbie leaned back and laughed for a minute.

Mr. Sikowitz walked over, smiling down at the group. "I'm glad you're all taking care to make your friend feel better. Now, Tori." Tori looked up at him with a sad smile. "You can go home if you'd like to rest. I won't be offended."

"I can't. I have to be here." She wanted to busy her mind with something, anything to keep her distracted from Sasha's death. Trina didn't tell her much of what happened, despite being there, and she knew her sister was only trying to protect her but it didn't help things.

All Trina said was that it was gang related and somebody had been aiming for Jesse. The statement broke her heart more than if someone were targeting Sasha directly.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay here if you like. I do, however, recommend you see Lane as Miss Vance was a friend of yours." Why did she have to? She didn't know why she couldn't just pretend everything was still the same.

Nothing was the same, though. She'd never be able to go down to the fashion and design class and see Sasha working there. She wouldn't be able to have that friendship that was just starting.

"Okay…I understand…"

Sikowitz was right, Lane should be able to help console her some more. She hadn't really spoken with him about anything since the big stage fight with Jade some time ago, so this was probably the best time for her to see him while she still had something he could help her with.

Lane's office wasn't too busy, though people were there talking with him about a variety of concerns in regards to living and dying. When he was able to talk to her, he motioned her inside and let her take seat at the couch.

"How are you faring, Tori?"

"Like crap. To be honest." Lane nodded and she leaned against the armrest. "I'm starting to see why Trina doesn't get close to people. People we care about go away or something bad happens to them." He frowned as she bowed her head. "Sasha was an acquaintance, but she was a friend. I thought maybe she'd be one of my good friends here, and now I'll never know." She moved her hand to her chest and moved forward, her voice cracked as a small whine vibrated in her throat. "I miss her and I hardly knew her, Lane. Is something wrong with me?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you. It's completely normal for the grieving process-even if it's someone you just met. I've already spoken with people who were her classmates, people who literally just met her one or two days ago even. So you are far from alone in that feeling."

"It hurts." She wiped her eyes and her chest began to throb with a dull pain. "Why do I always have to lose someone? I've never had someone die, but people have left." Lane hung his arm over his knee and slowly leaned back in his chair. His calm eyes soothed the pain in her heart. She took a breath and let herself try to relax. "I've never met a foster family that wanted to keep us around, so just as I might start getting close, they're gone. I was a baby so I don't remember mom and dad. I had to leave Sherwood behind, so I've lost almost all of them…but you know what?"

"What?"

"None of that is so final. Death is final…and I'll never be able to see Sasha again." She furrowed her brow and focused on the coffee table in front of her. "But in the same way that it feels like I'll never see mom and dad, or any of the foster families again."

"In a perfect world bad things wouldn't happen and we would not lose people we've come to be attached to. Even pets would never go away." Tori sniffed and nodded once. "The thing is, we don't live in that type of society, and we're forced to decide between staying where we are and moving forward. If we choose to move, it's very difficult, but we can do so. This hurt you feel, it isn't final-it will heal.'

"When?"

"In time. I know it doesn't sound like much, and it sounds as bad as saying that she's in a better place, but you have to remember that time is going to keep moving."

"I don't know how to do that."

"Just remember that Sasha would want you to live on and be happy. She'll always be a part of you and of those she was closest to, so with that said you're always going to have her in your heart."

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right. I can get past this, it's just difficult."

"My office will always be open." She smiled graciously and slowly rose to her feet, thinking it was best to take Sikowitz's advice and just go home to sleep. "You're leaving so soon?"

"Mr. Sikowitz said I should go home and rest…I think I'm going to do that."

"Good idea."

"Thank you for talking to me…" He smiled at her and she walked out of the office. Her eyes lifted to the skies and she took a deep breath, exhaling sharply. "Take care of yourself up there, Sasha. I'll…take care of myself down here."

* * *

So Tori's going to come to grips with Sasha's loss the best she can, it was nice of Robbie to try and cheer her up. The next chapter will be the memorial service at the school, give your thoughts on this chapter


	15. Maternal Instincts

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 15 (Maternal Instincts)

"You're not attending the memorial service at the school?" Tori heard Trina's voice and groaned softly as she pulled her bed comforter further around her face. She had it wrapped around her body like a cocoon, something she started mimicking her sister doing when she was very young. Her bed shifted as Trina sat down on the side behind her. "I think Sasha would appreciate it."

"Sasha's gone." She felt Trina's hand brushing along her arm and closed her eyes. A stray tear slid over the bridge of her nose and mixed into her right eyelid, so she quickly reached up and wiped it away. "She wouldn't care."

"Sure she would." Tori rolled onto her back and gazed up at her sister. She thought Trina would still be at the school, but it was likely she came home to check on her. Either Sikowitz or Lane would have told Trina that she'd gone home, it was not only common courtesy but necessary. "Just because someone passes doesn't mean they've gone away, Tori. I still think they're always a part of you, always there watching over us."

"Why do you believe that?"

Trina chuckled and curled her lips into a soft, loving smile as her fingers combed through Tori's hair. "Well with everything we've been through, we need something to believe in."

"I guess." She pulled her hands out of the cocoon and set them down at her waist. Her eyes gazed down to them. "Do you think mom and dad are still alive, Trina? Do you think mom would be there, if she's with us would she be there?" Trina's gaze fell for a second and she slowly nodded.

"I don't think she's dead, but I do think that a part of her is with us either way. So it's like she's right here by our side. You know, if she were here, she'd probably even go to the memorial service with us."

"Maybe." Trina was the closest thing to a motherly figure either way she saw it. David helped raise Trina up on values when they never had long enough in foster care, and through her own experiences she learned what was right and wrong. Those values, beliefs and moral systems she tried to teach Tori.

She could never figure out what could make an older sister, even separated by only two years, develop a maternal instinct towards her younger siblings.

Surely, she thought, it had to stem from there being nobody else.

Tori felt a warm rag touch to her face and smiled as Trina hovered over her, gently sweeping away the sticky, raw skin beneath her eyes. There was a flicker of sadness in the woman's eyes as well, but it didn't look like she'd been crying. Perhaps she grieved in her own way, but one thing Tori could say about Trina was she'd never seen her cry. Or if she had, it was extremely rare occasions.

"Let's get you cleaned up, alright? All your friends are going to be down there at the memorial service."

"I don't think they like you, Trina." She frowned and looked off to the window as Trina ran the rag across her forehead and her cheeks. "They think you're crazy and self-centered. They don't see this side of you…"

"That's fine by me." Trina leaned down and kissed her forehead. Tori's lips parted a centimeter and she breathed in slowly as her sister leaned back up and felt of her forehead. "Maybe I am a little bit. I find it easier to act like a diva than to let all my thoughts bring me down."

"But they do, don't they? When you're at home and nobody else is around, you're always so serious and…quiet. They say you're loudmouthed and crazy."

"Maybe I just want them to see me that way. They want to get to know the real me, they will. Until then, they can see what I want people to see." She winked and curled her fingers around Tori's blanket, slowly pulling it down. Trina was by no means an open book, Tori knew this already but had yet to understand why her sister was so concerned about being private. "Now come on, let's get you up. I made soup."

Tori licked her lips and started to push herself up on her elbows. "What kind?" In an instant her concerns evaporated, and her only hope was that Trina made the kind of soup that she favored.

Trina flashed a smile and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Homemade beef and vegetable with Italian seasoning." Her stomach growled and she quickly sat upright. Trina always made what she called 'Italian beef and vegetable' whenever Tori was either sick or depressed, and usually it made her feel better in an instant.

"Awesome!"

Back at the school there was a crowd of people standing in front of a memorial with Sasha's picture and dozens of flowers. All of her friends were there, surprised to see her. Even Jesse was there, thanking Trina for showing up. The one person she was surprised to see was Alexis, standing beside an army general with a grey, ashen face.

She walked over to the woman and studied her somber gaze for a second. "Miss Alexis? What are you doing here?" Alexis gave her a soft, compassionate smile and motioned to the general.

"General Vance and I were friends back in the day. Sasha was his daughter, so I'm here out of respect." Alexis looked towards Trina, then back to Tori. "Were you close to Sasha?"

"We were new friends." She bowed her head. "It always seems like when something good comes into my life, it leaves or is taken away." The woman's face sank and her voice lowered.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I shouldn't complain, but one of us has to, right?" Alexis raised an eyebrow as Tori chuckled in vain. She looked towards her sister and crossed her arms. "Trina never talks about it, or when she does it's brief. She keeps everything inside, but I know it hurts…we've been through so much, you'd think that she would break down and cry, but she never does."

"Your sister sounds very strong, but sometimes it's okay to cry. Tears make us stronger too, emotions shape who we are." Tori looked down for a minute, processing the woman's words. "You girls must have suffered a lot." She looked up and saw a flicker of pain in Alexis's eyes. Maybe it was sympathy, or genuine concern for their predicament. "It will get better."

"When? How?" She felt a rush of anger and shoved it back down before it could take over. "Every year since our parents left us, we've been through at least two or three foster families. Nobody wanted us, even if we started getting close to someone they'd dump us. We weren't good enough for them, and we weren't even good enough for our own parents! No one wants us, we're burdens…so if it's going to get better…when will it?" She saw the woman tense and was filled with regret over having snapped at her. It wasn't Alexis's fault, but Tori was merely venting.

General Vance slowly looked over as Alexis closed her eyes and breathed in carefully. "I'm sure that's not true. Your mother may have had absolutely no choice in giving you up for adoption. There could be a number of reasons for it."

"Maybe." Tori pushed her hands into her pockets and saw Trina watching her, a look of pain and regret filled her eyes. She turned to the picture of Sasha and breathed out slowly. "For so long Trina's played the part of mom. She's just two years older than I am, but she's been the closest person to being mom because none of our foster moms ever had the time or desire to be there for us." Alexis flattened her lips and her eyelids fell halfway. "Sometimes I think back to our original mom, and I wonder about things."

"Like what?"

She saw Trina sit down in a nearby chair, knowing she was within earshot of this conversation. It didn't matter to her. Her friends were watching as well, hearing all of this, but she didn't care. "Does she ever think about us? About me, or about Trina, and if she does…does she regret us? Does she regret giving us up? Why wasn't there any other choice?"

Her voice trembled and she felt the urge to cry, but her eyes were far too dried up to create new tears. Instead, she was surprised to see this hardened woman before her with misty eyes and trembling hands.

"I'm sure she thinks about you every day." Alexis smiled softly and set a hand to Tori's shoulder, calming her. "I'm sure somewhere out there, your mom wishes more than anything she never had to give you up."

"Why doesn't she find us then? Why doesn't she look for us?"

"Maybe she's afraid. I know I would be-I would be terrified that my two little girls might hate me so much that if I showed up before them, they would reject me outright."

"That does make sense." She knew personally that she wouldn't reject her birth mother, and neither would Trina. "I wonder if she knew-if she knew what Trina and I went through our entire lives…if she would have kept us."

Alexis pulled the corner of her lip back into her cheek and dropped her eyes for a moment in contemplation. "I don't know. It could be hard to say depending on the reason she had to give you up."

"Trina thinks Dad was abusive."

Alexis raised her eyebrows and lifted her shoulders. "You know, if that was the case, her giving you up may have been to protect you. It's possible she couldn't leave the man, it's always possible the man couldn't leave her alone and kept threatening her or her children." Tori breathed in slowly and looked over to Trina, whose face had grown stern and upset. "If he was that way, then it is highly possible she gave you two up to protect you. My best advice, I suppose, if you want it…is not to be angry with her."

"Hard not to be when you look at our past."

"You know, your mother may have wanted the best for you and thought you might have a better life. If her last act as a mother was giving you up for your own protection and safety, can you really say you hate her for that?"

Tori scrunched her nose and moved her hand up to scratch her neck. She listened to the loud beating of her heart and waited as her stomach started to clench. "No…I don't know if I can." Alexis did have a very good point.

As painful as it was to have to send someone away that you loved, and as painful as it was to say goodbye to someone, if it was for their protection and benefit, then it couldn't be wrong.

Alexis crossed her arms and looked towards the photo of Sasha. "The police are still looking for the man that killed her." Tori nodded slowly and exhaled.

"Trina was there when it happened." The woman's eyes snapped to Tori and her eyebrow curled upwards as her lips descended into a frown. "It was the biker that we ran into a couple weeks ago. Clint something."

"Clint Argon," Trina muttered.

"Yeah." Alexis slowly lifted her head and turned her eyes to the general beside her. Her muscles went rigid and she quickly cleared her throat.

"You two are alright, then?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good. You need to be careful with bikers and other gang types."

"I know." Tori walked over to Trina and sat beside her. "I think it's the last we'll see of the guy." She wanted to get back to the memorial, so she said her goodbyes and moved over to Sasha's picture.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hmm, any thoughts?


	16. A Mother's Gift

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm a little surprised _nobody_ has given any thought to who the mom and dad is yet, both of them are going to be in this, major people XD. Read on.

* * *

Chapter 16 (A Mother's Gift)

"Trina, would you reject momma if she ever found us again?" Trina tensed her hands around the steering wheel and flicked her eyes out the side window while Tori nervously watched her. She held her breath, waiting for her sister's answer. "I wouldn't, but I know you're more affected than I am…"

"I was there when she gave us up, Tori." Trina exhaled and started to tap her finger on the steering wheel. "You want to know what I remember? I remember my mother handing us the adoption agency, bawling her eyes out. She held on for the longest time." Tori's eyebrows meshed together as Trina rolled her head to the side and pressed her foot slowly on the break. "I remember she didn't want to be there and was constantly looking over her shoulder."

Trina's arms started to stiffen and her face hardened. Tori turned her head down to her feet, her heart pounded heavily in her chest as her fingers trembled on her knees. "I remember men with badges surrounding us, protecting us."

"From what?"

She flicked her gaze up to the right and groaned out softly. "I don't know-can't remember that part. I can only remember images, like a slideshow…a dream." Tori tucked her fingers into her hair and gazed out of the window with a subtle frown. "You know. On another issue, we got something delivered to the house." She turned her head to Trina.

The woman's shoulders were rigid and her arms still as stiff as before, her eyes we squinting in the sunlight and a look of confusion swept across her face. "It was a birthday present for me." She raised her eyebrows and lowered her hand to the door handle. She slid her thumb across the brass knob and moved her head against the window.

"Birthday gift? Did it say who sent it?" Nobody knew their exact address except for her friends and whatever friends Trina decided to try and make, which wasn't much since the woman always kept her personal life private. "Any return address?"

"Not at all. P.O. Box number, I mean-somewhere out there in Bakersfield."

She only recognized the town from her conversation with her teacher. "Bakersfield? That's where Sikowitz's nephew lives." Trina raised an eyebrow at her and Tori shook her head. "But we don't know him and he doesn't know us, so obviously that's not a possibility. Is there anyone we know down there?" Aside from Alexis's dojo, which Tori suspected was down there since Sikowitz said his nephew was a student of hers.

"There's Sensei Ortiz." Trina tucked a strand of her hair over her ear and shrugged. "She doesn't know our address and I doubt she has a reason to send me a gift-or even use a PO Box number."

"I don't know, with as private as she seems, PO Box makes sense. But you're right, it wouldn't be her." She lifted her head and exhaled slowly. "Is there anyone else you can think of? I mean it may not even be Bakersfield, people can buy a PO Box all the way across the country if they wanted to."

"Not a clue."

"So, what was the gift?"

"A pearl necklace with a heart shaped pendant." Trina reached over and opened the glove compartment. Tori looked in and gasped at the stunning necklace that was carefully placed inside. "It looks expensive too."

"Oh my god." Her left hand moved up to her chest and she carefully picked up the sparkling jewelry. The pearl beads were pure white and aligned with three pearls followed by one ruby, then three more and another ruby. This sequence ran all the way around to where two rubies connected with a golden holder that fleshed out into a giant heart-shaped ruby that hung at the bottom. "It's gorgeous, Trina!"

"There's a latch on the back."

"There is?" Tori turned the pendant over and saw a tiny latch that opened into a hidden compartment. Inside was a small folded note. Trina's lips pressed together as Tori carefully removed the note and unfolded it.

The note was handwritten neatly with careful humps on the n's and m's, and the letter T was elegantly written as though it were cursive. Tori felt her heart pounding into her hand and tried to hold onto the air that was evaporating within her lungs as she read the words on the note.

"Katrina, I hope this finds you well on your birthday. It was your grandmother's necklace that she handed to me, you used to love looking at it when you were a little girl, and I always had in mind to give it to you when you grew to a woman one day."

Tori's eyes began to widen and her eyes shot up to her sister. Trina looked away with a heavy sigh and slowly tapped her finger on the steering wheel. "Keep reading, Tori…"

Tori nodded and her lips trembled as she choked over the words. Tears started to well up in her eyes as tension began to grow in her chest. "I want you to know, that not a day goes by I don't think of you and Victoria. I love you both very much and wish every single day that I could be with you. You must understand, I never wanted to give either one of you up, but I didn't have a choice. I did it to protect you both. I never thought I would survive to see you grow, and I couldn't let your father corrupt you two."

Tori's fingers tensed around the letter and a teardrop fell onto the bottom corner. She let out a whimper as she swept the teardrop off the paper. Her breathing was labored and her heart racing. She attempted in vain to continue the letter, but nothing could come from her lips that was not a bitter cry.

Trina inhaled sharply and brought the car to a stop at another light. She looked over at Tori's trembling hands and finished the note from her own memory. "I'd love to get to know you both, but I'm terrified that my seeing you would mean that man would find not only me-but you girls. That's why, you understand, I had to purchase a PO Box in California. For your own safety I can't tell you where I am. I am more than happy to write, if you will write back. I'm not asking you to forgive me for giving you up, but I do want to know my girls. With love, your mother…"

Tori folded the paper up and inserted it back into the compartment. She hugged her arms and closed her eyes, struggling to stop her trembling body. Trina's voice cracked for a minute and she started to exhale. "To answer your earlier question, Tori. I don't think I would reject her outright. I did read that note over a million times, though."

"What are you going to do?" She turned her head up and met Trina's somber gaze. "Are you going to write back to her?" Trina rolled her head to the right and dropped her arms into the lap while her gaze remained frozen on the red light in front of them. "Trina?"

"I don't know, Tori. I don't know what to do. It's mom, though-our mom."

"You're certain?"

"I vaguely remember that necklace." Tori studied the pendant with a smile and ran her finger over the smooth surface of the gem. "It's a real ruby, those are real pearls."

"How do you know?"

"Remember when I went to the jewelry store the other day?" Tori's gaze drifted up and she nodded slowly. Trina had announced that she was going off to the mall and check out the jewelry shop, and one of her friends made a snarky comment about Trina's vanity. "I showed the jeweler the necklace and she confirmed two things."

"What?"

"Well first off." Trina slipped her hand under the pendant and focused an intense gaze on the gem. "That every gem here is real. The other thing? This necklace, or the model and origin of it, is one of many produced by a French merchant in the late 1920s and shipped out all over the world."

"So it's possible our mom's grandmother bought it-or it was given to her as a gift."

"Yeah." Trina pulled her hand away and focused back on the street. The light turned green and Trina pressed down on the accelerator. "If it is mom, and I'm still not sure if it is, then I might consider writing back."

If it was, then that meant their mother had been looking for them. She understood Trina's skeptical nature about it, especially since their mother was worried for their safety. "Trina? What do you think was happening that she gave us up? She said 'survive', like she thought she was going to die…"

Trina sighed heavily and moved her hair away from her eyes. "It's no secret our dad was a dangerous man. I remember that from my own memory." Tori's heart started to sink as her stomach clenched. "I don't know who he is, where he is, or if he's even still alive. That's what I've been asking that guy about."

"Jesse? You think he'd know?"

"I think he could find out…but now he's dealing with his own stuff, obviously."

"Right. You need to give him some time to recover." Tori still wanted to see her mother and to know if she was okay. Regardless of whether Trina wrote back, she felt like she wanted to. "Maybe mom will let us know where she is one day. You should write back, let her know you're willing to talk to her." She watched her shoulders fall and looked back to the necklace with a heavy heart. "I mean, she's our mom."

"I'll think about it." She didn't think Trina wouldn't take advantage of this, especially since she was the one that had always wanted to find their parents. She understood Trina would be ambivalent or nervous, especially since she was too. "I don't know why, if she thought Dad was going to kill us, she couldn't just get help."

"David always says the police sucked back then. Maybe there was no way around it. Maybe Dad was like…somebody that had connections, or you know, could find her anywhere at any time?" Trina's eyes faltered and she began to tense.

She knew something, but Tori wasn't going to pressure her into remembering. It was one thing for her to have bad dreams every now and then, but if Trina suffered from the same stuff then she wouldn't be able to help Tori when she had troubling nights.

"I know you still remember more than I do, but…don't be afraid to talk about it if you want, you know I can take it." Trina glanced at her and smiled sadly. She reached over and pat Tori on the shoulder.

"I know…"

She set her head to her sister's shoulder and turned her eyes back to the necklace. "Love you, Trina." A smile curled at her face while her hand closed around the pendant.

* * *

So their mother has sent Trina a birthday present and the girls a letter. Rather touching, emotional though I'm sure. What are your thoughts? The woman is genuinely scared to death that the father would try and hurt them, it's a shame. I wonder who the parents are, I suppose we'll have to find out all in due time


	17. Camp Begins

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 17 (Camp Begins)

May 20th was a hard day, since this was the day Trina was leaving to camp until August 12th. The thing that was on Tori's mind was the fact that Trina was more worried than she was. "So you'll be here each day, right?" She heard Trina ask David and Holly. Tori hung her feet through the rails of the stairs and grasped the wooden bars while gazing down at her sister.

"I will check over here each day that I can," David responded. "Holly will be sure to be here as well." Trina knew she could handle herself, but Tori understood the concern-especially with it being their first time apart for so long. She wanted to go down there and tell her sister not to worry.

After listening to them talk for several more minutes, Tori picked herself up from the steps and walked down to the group. "Trina stop worrying, you'll be late for the plane." Trina tucked her hair back and glanced over with a tiny frown. She reached out and hugged her elder sister tight and moved her head to her chest. "I'm going to miss you, though, but it'll be okay. My friends can provide some attention and stuff."

"Sure." Trina laughed. She swept her hand over Tori's head and gazed down into the girl's eyes. "Just stay out of trouble until I get back." Tori rolled her eyes and smiled back at her sister's growing smirk. "Why don't you ask your friends to come over and play poker sometime? You could start something there."

Poker was a game she and Trina played at one of the foster homes with the family before they got pregnant with a third child and decided to send the girls back and raise their three kids. Regardless of circumstance, the sisters continued to play throughout the years.

"Sounds good to me." Tori saw the necklace on Trina's neck and felt her heart skip a beat. "You're taking the necklace mom gave to you?" Trina glanced down and positioned her hand over the pendant beneath her shirt.

"Yeah, and a few of the letters mom sent…" It had taken Trina a few days to be willing to write something, but she finally gave in and started an exchange. The mother rarely divulged personal information, but she gave a lot of motherly advice to the girls with the promise that one day she would come for them. Their father was alive out there, and the woman was terrified that he was still around.

Of course their mom urged them to stay away from the biker gang at all costs, which wasn't a big surprise.

These letters impacted Trina more severely than they did Tori. She understood why, because Trina knew the woman for three years before being put up for adoption. Where Tori wanted a constant in her life, a mother that would be there, she came to the realization that Trina wanted _their _mother.

"Will you write to mom while you're at camp?"

"I might." Trina shrugged in an attempt to remain as nonchalant as possible. "I'd also like to focus on training. I want to get a black-belt, I know enough to be one, and I want to be personally given one by Sensei Ortiz." She applauded Trina for this, though she questioned if she could actually receive the belt level at camp. "Now while I'm gone, don't let Cat put anymore makeup on your face. Got that?"

Tori's cheeks paled as Trina leaned back and gave her a stern look with a playful smile. She smiled back and bowed her head, laughing softly. "It was a simple mistake that anyone could make."

"And you're lucky we were able to get something that could get that mask off." The girls had to drive out to Bakersfield and retrieve the neutralizing agent from the glue factory down there. Trina admitted to having been tempted to find where Alexis's dojo was, but there had been more important things at stake.

"And yet you still stopped for ice cream."

Trina rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Cat kept bugging me to stop, and did not shut up until I did. So I did. There are some things even I don't have patience for." She raised an eyebrow and remarked jokingly.

"You and patience don't go well together."

Trina shrugged. "It's true. I'm not the most patient person in the world, especially when someone superglues a mask to my sister's face." Tori reached up to feel her face, still remembering the zombie mask as if it were still there. She could recall each bump and crack, and every rough edge. "Play nice with your friends, stay out of trouble, and do whatever David and Holly tell you."

"Trina. I'm a big girl now, I got this." Tori tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up as Trina's lips curved upwards.

"I know you are." She saw a glimmer of pride in Trina's eyes and hugged her one last time.

She wasn't going to be able to see her off to the airport right now because the flight left while David had to leave for work and Holly got an emergency call from the hospital. Tori couldn't drive yet, so Trina wasn't going to let her drive back home on her own.

"Love you Trina."

"Love you too."

On the way to the airport, Trina sat in the back of Jesse's car with Sinjin sitting in the front passenger seat. "Someone still hasn't told me why he's here," Trina pointed to Jesse and Sinjin looked over with a frown.

"My car broke down. He's the only one of your friends that I could remember phone number to."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and turned his head to Sinjin, his lips flattened. "I'm still not sure why the hell you know my phone number." Sinjin poked his thumb to Trina, who immediately hid herself within her mother's various letters. Jesse glanced in the rearview mirror, then back to the road with a huff. "What, you couldn't contact any of her sister's friends?"

"She doesn't like them, dude. They don't like her either."

Trina glanced up and pulled the right corner of her mouth back into her cheek. "It's not that I don't like them, I just have nothing really to talk to them about. I can think maybe Andre or Cat would be willing to drive out there. Of the group, those two seem more holistic."

"It'd be better than riding around with a criminal."

"Hey!" Jesse pointed accusingly at Sinjin and narrowed his eyes. "I am not a criminal! If it wasn't for getting her to the airport on time, I would pull this car over and make you step out." He paused and Sinjin turned towards him with a loud huff. "Actually, I still can, so don't make me pull this car over!"

"Oh my god," Trina moved her hand up to her forehead and gazed down to her mom's letters.

As Trina focused on her mom's letters, her chest began to ache and her fingers trembled as they often did. She made sure to keep them in a particular order, from first to most recent, going so far as to number them in the corners.

Not much was known about the woman, aside from she'd been in the military in the eighties and married an abusive man who she couldn't defend herself against. When he started going after the girls, she tried to run, but he'd always find her and threaten her.

The police would do nothing because 'no crime had been committed'.

Trina told her mom about Jesse, and the woman was concerned but relieved that he didn't sound like a bad guy. She was sorry for what happened to Sasha. She also informed her mother about Sinjin and how he'd once asked her out and she turned him down. Now they just felt too close to date.

Her mother's more recent letter touched on that subject. As Trina turned to it, she could feel it pulling once more at her heartstrings. The letters were almost like a diary for her, each day she'd write about the ongoing activities of the day and send it in to her mom, who would write back almost immediately.

_Trina, I am so glad to hear you and your sister are fine. Please make sure nobody else puts anything on your sister's face or makes her walk home by herself in the dark. It is dangerous out there! I know I don't have a lot of right to act like a mom, but I am genuinely concerned._

_ That boy you spoke of sounds nice. I can understand how you feel you're too close to him, and that you don't want to date anyone because you're worried about raising your sister. You deserve to be happy, allow yourself that feeling. Falling in love with someone, being with a man and a healthy relationship is the best thing that you can ever have outside of family. If you don't allow yourself to date, you'll eventually regret and resent the fact that you've never had someone so close to your heart. _

_ It is confusing, I know. When I first met your father, I thought he was a good man. Men and Women do bad things, because we're only human. You mentioned you did date somebody a few years ago and he cheated on you, and another man who was aggressive and you broke it off before he got abusive-which I commend you strongly on. Just remember that they are only two out of the millions of men out there. You will find someone that is good and genuinely cares about both you and your sister. Don't let that man slip away from you because you're worried about raising Tori. Not only can you do both, sweetie, but Tori is also growing up into a woman just as you have often written to me. She's capable of taking care of herself, you need to trust that she will be okay as well as trust that you will be okay. Don't let it slip away either because you're afraid a man you find will be bad or treat you poorly. You're a strong woman, you know how to stand your ground. _

_ Allow yourself to live and be happy, and please enjoy your time at camp. I'm sure it will be amazing for you, and I can't wait to hear everything about it._

Arriving at Camp, Trina was overcome with exhaustion and jet lag. She had a couple of suitcases with clothes for four months, a folder for her letters, and a few other necessities. She didn't want to carry the whole mess to her cabin, but she had to.

In front of her was a vast amount of grass surrounded by many buildings. The sound of rushing water nearby gave her the idea that a river ran through the camp. She'd have to find that area and relax.

"Hey there," a voice interrupted her thoughts and pulled her from the camp. Her eyes darted to the right where a boy with short, spiked hair and a strong build stood watching her with soft brown eyes. She squinted at him and pulled her lips into a thin line. "You alright? You've been standing there for five minutes."

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She reached for her luggage and yawned loudly. Her cheeks reddened with embarrassment and her lips fell into a scowl as the man grabbed her remaining luggage. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you. You look jet lagged, where'd you fly in from?"

"California." She nodded appreciatively as the man lifted the luggage up.

"Same here, but I flew in with Sensei's class about an hour ago." The man looked off to the cabins and cleared his throat. "Guide me to your cabin. Do you know which one it is?"

"Yes. It should be the Arches Cabin." He started to smile and turned to walk. She did a double take when she saw how the sun was hitting his shapely body and creating a white glow around him. Her stomach started to feel empty as her eyes studied him. "Um…thanks, I guess."

"No problem." Who was this man and why was she feeling any sort of attraction to someone she didn't know? She knew attraction was something that didn't require knowledge of someone, but it still bothered her because it so often reminded her that she wanted to actually have a relationship with somebody.

As they walked, she continued to gaze at him with tired eyes. He was carrying the bulk of her luggage, keeping her from having to carry a large load or making extra trips back.

He looked over his shoulder, meeting her gaze and holding it for a second before turning away. "So what's your name?"

"Katrina Vega. You can call me Trina, though. You're a student?"

"Yes."

"I don't have an official instructor, but I've studied a lot of Sensei Ortiz's old classroom tapes. I'm hoping to get an official belt, I know enough to have a black-belt, I think." The man laughed once and nodded.

"That takes many years of hard work and discipline. Sensei Ortiz is a good instructor, I'm one of her students. You'll want to show her what you know and she'll determine what belt to start you at." Trina's eyebrows shot up and her lip tucked into a neat smile. They stopped in front of her cabin and he turned to face her, extending his hand.

She extended hers, shaking his hand and looking hard into his strong gaze. Her heart started to skip as his strong hand held hers in a firm, yet gentle grip. She grew more curious about him by the second, becoming entranced by the gaze that felt almost as if it were piercing into her soul.

She couldn't figure out this feeling, or why she was even letting it disrupt her. Could it be all the drilling from her sister, her own yearnings, and even the written advice from her mother was letting her allow for attraction?

No. She wasn't going to be distracted by any guy with the potential to abandon her and her sister. Even if she had to 'give it time' to see that someone wasn't going to do that, she didn't want to put herself in that position for her fears to be cemented.

The sun shone on his white toothed smile and glinted in his deep eyes. Her heart pulled towards him and her muscles in her hand began to tense as her lips separated by an inch.

"It's good to meet you, Trina. The name's Jason, by the way."

* * *

So camp begins. Yes that is Jason (of course he appears later in the series, so there's a reason that sleepover episode is the official breakaway point of this story). There's a much bigger reason why I'm showing the camp experience. If you look deep, you'll find it. You'll even recognize the point where Trina comes to a theory about something-but it's one of those things that the reader won't know unless they've paid attention. Oh, and there's Jason. Two people of interest here at camp, so it's a mini-arc of its own and of vital importance. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and so forth. But yes, the bigger reason for camp is a bit hidden-so Jason is not the biggest reason of camp.


	18. To Challenge the Sun

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (To Challenge the Sun)

The main building-also known as the Mess Hall-was where all the campers had to meet the instructors as well as camp counselors. Trina followed Jason in and sat with him in the third row. "They're recommending students mix up and go with an instructor that isn't their own, but they'll let them pick and choose whoever. I'm sticking with Sensei Ortiz." Trina glanced at Jason and nodded slowly, she understood why some students would be preferable to their own instructor.

It was hard to deal with an instructor that had a different style of teaching. The mix up was good in the sense that they'd have opportunity to really meet other people. "I'm sticking with her too. She's kind of my idol." Jason chuckled softly and folded his arms across his chest.

"She'll work you hard, that's for sure. Being former military, it really shows in her teachings." Trina leaned back and looked up to the stage. Alexis was the third from left in a line of ten instructors. "You want to know how many kids are here? Each instructor has twenty to thirty students in their class. So there's about two hundred to three hundred students at this camp, and that's only counting the people who have a primary instructor, not people like you who are martial arts enthusiasts without instructors."

She whistled and shook her head. "Damn, that is a lot more than I thought there'd be." Trina looked over her shoulder and a new feeling of nervousness crept up her spine. "I came here with a purpose, so that's what I'm going to focus on." The sheer magnitude of students was terrifying, however, and enough to send her running.

She caught Jason glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. His lip tucked up into a smirk and her cheeks burned with fire. "Getting overwhelmed already?"

"Of course not!" She crossed her arms, then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I never get overwhelmed." Jason smiled at her and shook his head. She narrowed her eyes at him and her eyebrows slanted downwards in the center of her brow. "What degree are you?" He raised an eyebrow at her and puffed his chest out with pride.

"Black-belt is my next rank." Her eyes widened and she slicked her tongue over her lips. She'd just found her target. "I'm going to achieve it here."

"That's great, Jason." He studied her closely, watching as her lips turned up into a smirk. "I wanted to find a black-belt or someone close to it." Her eyes connected with his, and immediately the world around them began to be engulfed by the flames of a new attraction. "Hope you don't mind if I train with you."

"I'm not so sure about that. I get pretty serious when I spar." He turned fully towards her and slanted his eyes. "How many times have you sparred with somebody?"

"Enough, but if you don't think I can handle you…you're sadly mistaken. I'd be more apt to think you can't keep up with me."

Jason erupted in a deep, enriching laugh that was strangely melodious to her ears. "That's rich. I'm not saying that because I'm trying to sound arrogant, cause I'm not, but honestly?" He cleared his throat and locked his gaze with hers once more, melting her away in an instant and pulling her towards him as her eyes narrowed. "I'm about to be promoted to one of the highest belts, first year though, and you have no official color."

"So? I'd still challenge the sun."

"That's bordering cockiness."

"Everything I know, I learned from Sensei Ortiz's tapes. Which, by the way, I've studied for years-since I was little." Her smirk deepened as his eyebrows curled upwards in the middle. "If I think I can challenge the sun, I will. If I think I can take out the dragon, I will. I'm not foolish enough to do so if I'm not confident in my ability. So no, it's not being cocky."

"You honestly think that you're at my level? Do you know how many classroom tapes were made?"

"One for every day since she opened her dojo in '99." There was a discrepancy made in one of her tapes where she said she opened it in '97, and Alexis admits in the very next tape that the correct day of opening was January of 1999. "So from '99 to 2005. Give or take a hundred based on the days she's not open. I'm a devoted student, Jason. Just because I don't have a belt doesn't mean I can't attain it or be at the level of someone who has it." Jason chuckled once and lifted his hand up, sweeping it through his hair. His chest expanded and contracted with a heavy exhale.

"Very true. Though, now you've got me curious." His finger tapped his chin and his eyebrows wagged once. "I'd love to see what you've got."

Her eyes darted to the instructors on the stage. Alexis was watching them curiously, her arms crossed and head held high. A smile flashed out on Trina's face and her eyes darted back to Jason. "I think I can make my mark rather easily." Jason hummed and leaned back slowly.

She turned around and still felt his hot, curious eyes burning into her. Her heart started to race as the head of the camp started to introduce himself and the instructors on the stage. When Jason turned away, she looked at him.

He sat fully upright, his shoulders broad and his gaze intensely fixated on the stage. His arms crossed over his chest and his right foot tapped gently on the ground. He started to glance at her and she instantly turned her gaze away, not wanting him to think she was staring at him.

At some point of time the head instructor asked if anyone wanted to get the camp started off with a sparring match, and almost instantly Trina jumped up to take advantage of this golden opportunity to make her mark. Jason looked up at her and dropped his jaw. "What…are you doing?"

The head instructor was a man with grey hair that grew in long spikes. He had bushy grey eyebrows and a friendly smile on an aged face. "Sensei Wyatt, I'd like to start off, and I know who I want to spar against." Sensei Wyatt folded his arms and nodded. Alexis was beside him, studying Trina carefully. The woman's eyes darted to Jason as Trina began to motion at him. "Jason-" In that instance she forgot to ask him his last name.

"Tyler," he replied, "I go by my middle name." She raised an eyebrow at him as he pushed himself up, sighing heavily. "Only because it sounds better than my last name does." He rubbed his neck and looked up to Sensei Ortiz. "She's challenging me because, um…"

"One of Alexis's students, I see." Sensei Wyatt looked over to Alexis and laughed once. "She's one of the tougher instructors we've got, challenging her students is truly like-"

"Challenging the sun," Trina cut him off and smirked with pride. "I've studied every classroom tape that Sensei Ortiz made during the six years she had them out. I don't claim to be superior, but I want to know for my own sake if all the years of her teachings have paid off and if I can spar at the level of one of her best."

"Let us see what you know," Alexis replied in a calm voice. "But remember that martial arts is about training and dedication, not about being the best."

"Yes ma'am."

Jason followed her out of the aisle and onto the stage where the instructors moved back and gave them ample space. It was so that the entire stage was there. He faced her with a heavy sigh and she turned to him, holding a smile. "Jason?" The corners of his lips moved back and his eyelids fell halfway as his eyebrows rose.

"Yes?"

"Just out of curiosity. After this, do you think you would be willing to train with me? I could use a sparring partner outside of instructions."

"Sure. We've got four months." He cleared his throat and straightened his back, moving his arms down at his sides. Trina mimicked the pose and leaned her upper body forward into a bow with him. "Don't hold back," he whispered, "Give it your all. For whatever reason you decided to do the opening sparring match in front of everybody-so if you want to make your mark…you'd better dish out your best. Especially since you don't have an official instructor or belt."

"So be it." She assumed her fighter stance and let all outside distractions vanish so that she could focus solely on this match. Jason had a good point, this match could end one of two ways. She could give it her all and win or lose, she'd still be regarded as having done well, or she could lose miserably and make a fool out of herself in front of the entire camp as well as her idol.

That wasn't going to happen.

Jason first swung a heavy roundhouse kick and Trina instantly ducked down, letting his leg fly over her. She countered with a swift right jab towards his abdomen. His foot landed and his right hand smacked down, shoving her wrist and punch out of the way.

Her eyes shot up to his and she instantly hopped back, growling as his eyes began to narrow. She looked to Alexis, who was sitting down nearby and watching with a difficultly read expression and her fingers resting on her jaw.

"Don't lose focus," Jason's voice pierced her mind and she felt a rush of air strike her. Glancing over, she threw a left jab that connected with a punch he was throwing. Her lip curved into a smirk and she twisted her body around, striking his arm with a knife-hand strike.

"Never." Jason countered, lifting his knee up and touching to her lower back. She lurched forward and spun around just as he began a series of frontal kicks. Trina locked her fists up at her chest and started backing up as he approached, with each kick she pushed her opposite arm down to deflect.

It didn't feel good to be on the defensive, so she had to find a way to move onto the offensive and fast. In her mind she had a mental image of the stage and was certain she was close to the edge.

Thinking fast, she jumped forward and grabbed Jason's shoulders. Her eyes locked with his handsomely perplexed gaze and his head followed hers as she pushed her body up and over him.

When she landed on her hands and one knee, she kicked her right foot out and struck him in the back, sending him down onto his hands and knees. Saliva shot out of his mouth and he lifted his arm, wiping his chin with his hand. "Not bad." Trina rose up and faced him as he smirked at her over his shoulder. Her arms fell down to her sides and her body started to loosen as his gaze begun to melt her away. "Not bad at all, but don't leave yourself open."

"Wh-" He shot up and threw a left jab that connected with the center of her chest. She stumbled back, the wind knocked out of her. The blow wasn't hard, as when in sparring matches you have to pull back some in order not to injure the other person too much, but everyone knows sparring matches are meant to make physical contact with anyone.

She threw her fists up and deflected a second oncoming punch while breathing in to regain her breath. In that moment, she threw a right jab that was deflected by him. Trina performed a low kick to which Jason lifted his right foot, kicking away.

She hopped back and started to circle him, then rushed for him with multiple blows that he deflected from his face. As he stepped back, she narrowed her eyes. Jason took one step forward and attempted a front kick, Trina kicked it away with her right leg.

Trina rushed in, throwing another punch at his face as she closed the gap between them. His head moved to the side and he quickly put his hands to her shoulders and pushed her back, then jumped back out of the way.

Jason then rushed and performed a jumping kick. Trina's eyes widened and she held her palm up to her chest and pushed forward with a loud grunt.

She moved back, sliding her left foot backwards as her chest heaved. Jason stood up, his shoulders rising and falling as his nostrils moved in and out with slow intakes of air. His hair was falling and sticking to the sweat forming on his foreheads and his shirt seemed to clasp to his chest.

Trina studied him, trying to analyze any sort of weakness, but her judgment was clouded by her exhaustion. What she couldn't endure, he seemed able to. "You're tiring out already," she heard him whisper as he approached her carefully. "We need to work on that, you'd sooner lose to exhaustion than your opponent."

"I won't let exhaustion get the best of me." She threw a swift punch and he twisted to the right, avoiding the blow. Trina let out a growl and followed with a left front kick that Jason easily reached down with his hand and clamped it around her ankle. Her body twisted and she fell to the ground, catching herself with her palms.

Her teeth clenched together and she glared at him as he released her leg. "Your attacks are slowing." He stepped over her body and crouched above her waist. She felt the palm of his hand press down onto her back, holding her in place. "You're a damn good fighter, but you need to train more and build up your stamina. We've only gone for ten or twelve minutes now, we're running overtime and they're going to call it."

"But then there won't be a winner." She flipped onto her back and curled her knees up through his legs. He raised an eyebrow and hopped back in time to avoid her kicking out at him. Trina hopped up and wiped the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. "I need to win. I can't lose in front of Sensei Ortiz."

"You'd be more of a fool if you continued to fight and crashed to exhaustion." Her legs were bucking and her body did feel as though it had increased several times in weight. "If you push your body any harder, you can seriously hurt yourself. Pushing is good, but pushing too much is detrimental. This is why you need an actual instructor and not a couple video tapes."

She scoffed and moved her hands up to block her face. "Tapes are just as good."

"Except they can't test your limits. That's the problem. Sensei Ortiz is a fantastic instructor, does her best to train you, but if you're only using her tapes then she can't be there to ensure you don't push your body too much. Everyone's body is different. There are certain things you need a personal touch for." He narrowed his eyes and locked his arms up at his chest level. "You're not ready for a black-belt yet, you need more training."

"Damn it." Her breathing fell out with a shaky rasp. Sweat dripped from her hair as she charged him. He shot his right arm out and locked it around her waist. Her hands flew to his arm and her eyes widened as he spun her around and pressed her back up against his chest then threw his left arm around her chest to hold her wrists in place against it.

Trina clenched her teeth and struggled in his hold. He moved his head beside hers and whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "You have no belt. You're challenging a red with black stripe level opponent in front of the entire campground on the first day. A cocky move, but they believe you when you say you're ready to try and take on. Now if you lose you won't lose miserably because you truly are an amazing fighter…but if you continue to push yourself and collapse because of your exhaustion, you will look bad. If you're ready for a black-belt that means you know your limits-collapsing through exhaustion implies you don't. Know your limits. I could continue this match for another ten minutes, can you?"

"Fuck…" She breathed out heavily and spun out of his grasp. He was right, she was going to fall any minute now. If she did, she was not only going to feel terrible, she was going to feel stupid as hell.

Trina made one final push to Jason and he moved to the side, grabbing her right arm. Her eyes widened as he moved her down to the ground and straddled her, locking her arm behind her back. He grabbed her left wrist and moved it back, then leaned over her.

She closed her eyes and exhaled softly as her hair fell before her face. Jason released her and rose to his feet. "They ran over time," Alexis said while standing from her seat. "There is no winner." Trina opened her eyes and looked up to Jason, he was reaching down and smiling at her.

Trina put her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. He pat her on the back, congratulating her on a good fight. Even though she essentially felt like she gave up, it was a far better decision to make than to let her body collapse.

"You okay?" He asked as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good." Her body ached all over and she wanted to get back to her cabin and lay down on the bed. She looked up as Alexis walked towards her. Her heart began to race as her eyes locked with the woman. "Oh god…"

"That was an amazing fight," Alexis smiled at her and pat her on the shoulder. "We'll have to give you an evaluation to see what rank we feel you're ready to start at, but I would be more than happy to have you as one of my students the next four months." Her heart shot into her throat and her eyes widened as Jason's lips grew into a full grin.

"Really? I mean-honestly?" Alexis closed her eyes and nodded. "I'd be honored!"

"Great!" Trina felt the woman's lingering gaze for a moment and started to smile as her heartbeat rose. "The roster will be posted up outside the Mess Hall tomorrow morning, class times will be there." As Alexis walked off, Jason pat Trina on the back once more and her eyes moved into his.

"You just impressed her," Jason marveled, "That's good too. You wanted that, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I did." She swept her hair back and took a deep breath. "I think I want to get some sleep, but I'm hungry too." She put her hand to her stomach and moaned as it started to rumble.

"Probably be good for you to get a bite to eat, then rest up." There was absolutely no way she'd be getting sleep as hungry as she was. He started to walk off the stage, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I'm in the Delta cabin, by the way. There's a grill outside and I'm going to be cooking some hotdogs and hamburgers. You're more than welcome to come join me if you'd like."

Her heart skipped a beat and she moved her hand over her chest, groaning as he walked off. She watched him closely and let a heavy sigh depart from her lips. His back was fully erect, his shoulders broad and his arms swung gently at his sides.

"Don't do it," she whispered to herself, "Don't let yourself be distracted by idle attractions." Her breathing grew shallow and her heartbeat rose into her throat as her chest grew heavy. The longer she watched him, the more heat took over her body and lingered. Her stomach continued to growl, overriding her senses. "Fuck it, I'm starving."

She hopped off the stage and lifted her hand up. "Jason!" He stopped at the door and turned around. "Let's walk together, I need food."

"Alright. Right this way."

* * *

So she impressed Alexis enough that she personally requested her as a student. Well, it might night have been the match that did that. Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter


	19. Source of Confliction

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

Chapter 19 (Source of Confliction)

"First day of camp was great," Trina wrote while sitting at the wooden desk beside her cabin bed. Each cabin had a group of people that shared a number of bunk beds, and each room had at least three desks. She hadn't interacted with the other campers much yet, but she was getting there. "My idol his here, Sensei Ortiz. I also met this guy, Jason. We had a sparring match today-the first spar of the camp. I know it was a little gutsy, and maybe stupid of me to challenge someone at the level he was, but he didn't make a fool out of me…"

She lifted her pen up to her lips and chewed at the tip while thinking of what to say. With a deep breath, she moved the pen back down and sighed as she continued to write. "In fact, he was teaching me-in a way. I know I was getting exhausted and I didn't want to collapse in front of the entire club-in front of Alexis. I didn't want to lose, but I wasn't going to win because he could keep going. I knew he could keep going, that man has a lot of endurance. So he beat me fair and square, and I submitted to him-as much as I hate to submit to a man. Any man."

To her credit, she'd never met a man quite like him before. Not only did he treat her like a woman, he talked to her with respect and didn't try to force her into a situation like most guys sparring her would have. "He could have let me go, he could have let me fight him until I collapsed on the ground and made a fool of myself. What man wouldn't take that opportunity, mom? Would Dad have done that? There's something about him…something different, it's startling. I'm confused, this is the first time I've really felt like I _wanted_ to get to know some guy."

Supper had been great. She actually managed to eat two hotdogs and two hamburgers. More than she needed to, but she could work it all out of her system regardless. "We laughed together at dinner, he grilled some hotdogs and hamburgers outside his cabin. I didn't tell him much about my situation back home, I don't really trust people with my personal life that much. I could tell he was the same way, he avoided some questions I'd asked about his life back home."

After writing some more, she sealed the envelope up and switched off the light. She couldn't wait to hear back from her mom, and her opinion of Jason. She wanted to know what her mother would have to say on what she should do. Part of her wanted to spend more time with Jason, not just in training but getting to know him, while another part of her wanted to avoid him for the very reason she wanted to spend time with him.

If she spent time with him, the attraction she had might grow, and she couldn't let that happen. Besides, he didn't know her. If he knew her and her situation, he wouldn't want anything to do with her. How could she trust him to? Even if he did, how could she trust him not to abandon her eventually or try to tear her away from Tori?

She wouldn't let him get anywhere near her in that regard. There was no way in hell any man would do such a thing to her and to Tori. Though any man that wanted to be with her would have to show an effort, he'd have to show her that he wasn't going to give up on her. There were many things he would need in order to meet her standards.

The next morning at the camp post office, she saw Jason sitting in one of the couches with his arm over the top of the couch. She hesitated when his gaze drifted into hers and his lips tucked up into a handsome smile. "Trina, what are you doing here?"

"Sending a letter. I could ask you the same."

"Sensei Ortiz asked me to give something to the post office. Now I'm just chilling." She smiled at him and moved her hand over her left wrist, rubbing it gently as her body began to grow hot. "So you really are one of her best students?"

"Yeah. She's got about four black-belts." He poked his thumb to his chest and flashed a grin. "I'm aiming to be the fifth by the time I finish with camp." Trina sat down on the edge of the couch and folded her hands in her lap. Her brow furrowed as she studied him closely.

"You're the only one at your belt level?"

"Yeah. Red with a black stripe-I've been at that level for a year now. Dad and Uncle are trying to get me to loosen up. I guess they're right, I've been working hard all my life." Trina tilted her head and watched as he gazed off at the window. "I don't see that I have time to worry about anything else going into college and all." She leaned her back against the arm of the couch and propped her legs up onto it, hanging her heels on top of his left leg. He raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Where are you going to college?"

"University of California in LA." Her heart jumped out of her chest and she leaned forward while flashing a smile.

"I live in LA! I'd love to get into that school, but I don't think I can." He furrowed his brow and she moved her hand over her left arm, brushing it carefully.

"How come?" She shrugged and Jason brought his hand down, patting her ankle. A sparking sensation shot through her leg and she started to pull it away, but kept it in rest. "Just between us, you seem smart enough to get in."

"Well smarts doesn't come into it, I don't think." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was something about her that comforted her, forcing her to let herself go for a minute. She didn't want to tell him her life story, but he looked as though he would listen and not judge her over it. "I can't exactly afford it."

"Damn, that sucks."

"I'm also trying to take care of my little sister. She's kind of become my primary concern." He tilted his head and she exhaled slowly. "She's fifteen, but that's still young."

"Do you at least have time to yourself?"

"Well…"

"You need some time to yourself, but it's very admirable of you to take care of your sister. What about your parents?" Her eyes sank and Jason frowned, seemingly understanding. "They're not around?"

She heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. "No. My sister and I were…we were given for adoption." Jason frowned and moved his eyebrows together. "We've been in and out of foster care most of our lives-I'm trying to get a job to take care of Tori." Her shoulders rose and she lifted her head. "She's my life now."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents." He pointed to the post office box. "Who was the letter for?"

"Mom…" His eyebrows rose and she cleared her throat. "I mean, she found us somehow and is sending letters. She says Dad's a bad guy, and I remember he was, so she's afraid to come looking for us because she thinks he's around…"

"I see." She pulled her legs away and studied him with a sad smile. He wasn't judging her, and he was only listening. She thought he'd be more of a judgmental prick about it.

"I'm a little scared that she'll decide to stop writing me, to be honest. Not many people care enough to keep up a steady relationship with me or my sister."

He rubbed his chin and looked at her with a skeptical gaze. "Nah, that can't be. You're a good person, Trina, and I'm sure your sister is too. Anybody would want to be a part of your lives, I'm certain." Her cheeks reddened and she looked away, shrugging absently.

"Maybe…but I can't picture it."

He crossed his arms and hooked his right leg on top of his left. "Have you ever given anyone a chance?" She tucked her hair back and held her hand up behind her ear, curling her fingers in slowly. "Well?" She bit her lower lip and turned her eyes down.

"No, but just because I don't think anyone would."

"Well you never know until you try. That's all I'm saying." He stood up and walked off. She watched as he paused and lifted his hand up. "I will say this." Her bottom lip quivered as his eyes peered into her soul and pulled at her heart. "An attractive woman like you, and smart as I can see, there's nobody in this world that wouldn't want to be a part of your life."

"You think?"

"Of course." As he walked off, Trina turned away and squinted her eyes as sunlight shot into the window. She threw her legs back onto the couch and lay flat on her back. She positioned her hands on her abdomen and sighed heavily.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked after a long time of silence. She sat upright and looked to see Alexis standing in front of one of the mailboxes. She had a handful of papers in her hands, and open envelopes with papers hanging loose in her fingers. Alexis's eyes were gazing with concern and her lips twisted.

"Yeah I'm fine. I may have dozed off." Alexis checked her watch and Trina's eyes drifted to the handful of letters in the woman's hands. Her brow furrowed and her fingers closed gently into her palm. "Are you writing back to family too?"

Everyone was, so there wasn't any surprise there. Alexis looked up and nodded. Trina couldn't help but to be envious. Sure, she had her mother writing back and forth, but she still didn't know the woman.

"Yes, I am. It's two o'clock, by the way. Class is in an hour." Trina turned to sitting position and stretched her arms out, yawning loudly. Alexis sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder. "Saw you talking to Jason earlier."

"You did?" Her cheeks grew bright red and she bowed her head. "I um…yeah I don't know what to think about him. He's a good guy."

"He is." Trina's eyes shifted to the letter on top of the stack in Alexis's grasp. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes moved up to the window. In the corner of her eyes, she watched the woman. Her chest expanded with a deep breath, and her usual stern expression was soft and compassionate. "Is there something more to it than that?" Trina tucked her lip under her teeth and bowed her head, glancing sideways to the woman's steady hands.

"Yeah, I think I might be attracted to him, actually." Her heart started to race as her body increased in weight. A chill shot down her spine and her eyebrows flattened on top of her sockets. "I don't know if that's a good thing."

A smile flickered onto the woman's face and her head moved slightly to the right. "Why wouldn't it be? If you're attracted to him, let him know."

"It isn't that easy." She folded her hands into her lap and furrowed her brow as the woman responded with a subtle nod. She felt Alexis's gaze on her and slowly closed her hands while glancing to the stack of papers.

Fumbling for something to talk about, she cleared her throat and let her eyelids slide shut. "You miss them? Your family back home?"

"Yes." Alexis curled her hair behind her ear and her chest slowly expand. "Funny it seems like it was yesterday I saw them last."

"Husband? Kids?"

"No, just my parents. I take care of them. They have more need to have someone looking after them than they did when I was growing up. I owe it to them anyway." Alexis laughed once and leaned into the couch. "I was hell as a teenager." The woman gazed down at her papers with a frown and a heavy gaze. "There was a time I left them to run with some gang that just wouldn't let me be." Trina's lips pursed and the woman's head lifted up. "But that's a story for another time."

She understood the subject was tender and wasn't about to push it with this woman. It broke her heart to hear that she didn't have family beside her parents, though. "Why don't you have kids? Or even a husband? You seem like you'd make a great mother."

"I appreciate that." She smiled and shook her head. "I think the cards just weren't in it for me at the right time."

"Feel like you missed out?"

"All the time." She lifted her head and looked towards Trina with a gentle smile. "That's why, if you think you're attracted to Jason, you deserve to talk to him."

"But we only have four months. He'd probably vanish after camp anyway." She looked into Alexis's gaze and felt a warm feeling wash over her, it was much different than the ferocity she so often saw in the classroom tapes. Therein lay a comforting compassion that Trina never saw before. "I mean…why would he be interested in me?"

Alexis reached up, sliding her fingers through the hair that hung over her right shoulder. "I'm sure there are many reasons he could like you in return, but you never know until you talk to him. As for after camp, something tells me if you made an impact on him he wouldn't soon forget you."

"My sister and I are forgettable."

"Well. Again, you never know how things will happen unless you give them a shot. You might find yourself being pulled in, or you could very well find yourself to be forty-two years old, single, and essentially living with your parents." Alexis smirked and Trina's eyes widened.

"All except that last part are frightening."

"Aren't they, dear?" Alexis stood up with a chuckle. "I'll see you in class, Katrina." Trina watched her leave the area, her heart was warm and her body oddly cozy. She wrapped her arms around her body and rubbed herself while turning her gaze back to the mailboxes. She was conflicted now, but of so much more than feeling she got was almost a suspicion, but she had nothing to confirm or deny what was weighing down on her mind.

Alexis had a point, and she was certain her mother may say the same. "Maybe I should just see where the friendship goes." Right now she didn't have to worry about Tori or everything else under the sun. She was here by herself and sure, she owed it to herself to have a good time.

* * *

So Alexis had some good advice, but let's look deeper for a moment, any thoughts to the chapter?


	20. Sister Talk

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Sister Talk)

A few days later, Trina was in the head counselor's office using the phone to talk to Tori. Electronics were not allowed for individual campers, but the counselors and instructors were often required to have something for emergencies and could permit the student to use the landline.

"Things are truly going crazy over here," Tori muttered. Trina held her breath and leaned back in the office chair. "I mean Robbie's gone power hungry and Cat won't stop buying all these weird gadgets! She bought some stupid snow thing and unleased it all over our food. Then that stupid snow was toxic!"

Trina leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't eat any of that, did you?"

"No! What's worse is Robbie put up a video of me popping a pimple. A pimple, Trina!" Trina shuddered and curled her legs up into the office chair. She leaned her chest against her knees and wrapped her left arm around her legs while flicking her eyes to the door.

"He took that down, I hope."

"No. He's turning into an asshole. He even put up something private Beck and Jade were talking about."

"Should I ask?"

"They were in a car, private location, and Beck was asking her to do something while she complained about not showering and bad breath. Figure it out." Trina cringed and scrunched her face. "Now the whole school thinks they're having sex-like any other couple, but it's not anyone's business but their own!" She listened to her sister's heavy sigh and struggled to think of any advice to give her. "Oh, and guess what. Holly found this knew armpit cream for me to try."

She lowered her left leg and hummed softly. "How'd that go?" It seemed innocent enough, but her heart dropped once she heard Tori groan. "I'm guessing it was terrible."

"A bunch of Robbie's followers were outside of our house, taking pictures of me!" Her eyes widened and anger started to seep into her, but not for what Robbie was doing, but that he was letting people follow her sister around and going so far as to invade her at her house. "We shooed them off, but he's going too far now."

"Alright." She moved her second leg down and scratched an itch on her neck. "You want to settle this, give him a taste of his own medicine." She wouldn't normally advise her to fight violence with violence or getting even, but this was one of those times that Robbie may not learn his lesson unless he had it happen to him.  
"Getting even is something I don't condone, but it does sound like Robbie's not getting the picture any other way."

"We've tried to talk to him, but he only gets worse. I don't know what you have in mind as far as getting even goes-"

"Well he's invading your privacy, taking pictures and uploading them without your permission." Not only was it considered a crime at this point-as he wasn't legally a paparazzi working in Hollywood or elsewhere, he was just a student at a high school. "Do the same to him and threaten to put it up online unless he decides to give up what he's doing."

"I guess…"

Trina moved her hand to the back of her head and looked to the doorway again. She saw Jason walking towards it and her breathing began to silence as she made eye contact with him and her temperature started to rise. "Shit, I'm late for our training session."

"What?"

"Take your time," Jason stated, "I was only trying to see what was holding you up. I'll wait if you're talking to your sister." Trina nodded and watched him walk off. She took a deep breath and moved her hand back to her lap.

"Sorry Tori, that was just someone I met here that is helping me improve. He can wait." As much as she hated to make people wait on her, this was just one of those times that she didn't have any choice in the matter. Thankfully she'd already explained the issue with Jason and he understood that Tori would always come first.  
"So back to Robbie, unless you want to discuss something else?"

"Yeah I'm done talking about him. I think I'll try and talk to Jade about what you suggested. She might have an idea of what we can do." Tori sighed and Trina heard the sound of something clinking onto a table. "I miss you, Trina. I really, really wish you were here right now-and it hasn't even been three weeks yet. When are you coming home?"

"Don't worry Tori, it won't be that long, just wait and see. I'll be home before you know it." There was a lot happening at camp, though. For one, Trina had a sinking suspicion about who her mother was and why she wasn't going to say anything, but she understood that and wasn't going to pressure until the woman was ready. Whenever that would be. Besides, her suspicion could also be wrong, and therefore she did not want to let Tori know unless she could confirm it.

With that said, she still wanted to know who her father was and more about the man. "I remembered my mom's face, Tori. Not sure who she is, though, or if it was just a dream." Her sister gasped and Trina started to smile. "I feel like one day mom's going to let us know who she is, like really know."

"I hope she does. I mean, I'll be honest…I love Holly for what she's done for us, but I want a mother. Is it wrong for me to say that?" Trina pressed her lips together and dropped her eyes to the floor. "It isn't like Jade, whose parents died or Beck who decided when his mother left that he was just going to be homeless instead of talk to his parents."

"Beck did what?"

"Beck's family doesn't even know his mother abandoned him. His dad, brothers and little sister are up in Canada with a new family. Venturi or something like that." That was horrible, and it irritated her to a degree.

She couldn't understand why someone would willingly choose to just be homeless over actually having a family. "That just…that just doesn't make any sense."

"I know, right! He doesn't even have to be homeless. He just is because he's too proud to call his brother-who is in college and would probably come find him if given the opportunity."

She could hear the yearning in Tori's voice. A hum drifted from her lips as she thought to her sister's typical urging to involve herself in the matters of those around her. "I think you'd better leave that one alone, though." It wasn't that it was a bad idea, but Tori always wanted to be appreciated, so she would often meddle. When she did, it ended terribly. Other people's business was their own.

"But Trina!"

"If Beck doesn't want his family, then it's up to him."

"He just assumes they don't want anything to do with him!"

She shrugged and slowly tapped her fingernails on her knee. "He could be right, you don't know. If you tried to make contact with them and they ended up being a bunch of assholes, what would happen?" She didn't want to discourage her sister from helping her friends, she just didn't want her to do something that might get herself or others hurt. For the most part, she wanted to teach Tori to think things through before doing things. Every action has a consequence and it was always best to think through every option.

"I know." The girl's voice filled with dismay. Trina clicked her tongue and bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Tori, I just don't want you to do something that has potential to end badly. It could hurt you or get Beck upset with you and hurt your friendship. Just be careful, that's all I ask."

Tori laughed and Trina's eyebrows rose. "What do you need mom for, Trina? You're good enough with advice." She chuckled softly.

"Even I need mom. She's already given me advice." Her eyes flicked back to the door and her lip curled beneath her teeth. Still she hadn't talked to Jason about what she'd been feeling, but that attraction for him had not gone down since the first couple of days, it only increased.

It scared her.

Her mom wrote back and told her to take it carefully and just try to trust that Jason might not hurt her. He'd not done anything to give her the impression that he would, but she was still scared of letting herself go.

"What has she given you advice on?"

"Would you believe…boys?" Trina wiped her forehead as Tori ripped out with jovial laughter. The girl's squeal stung her eardrum and she moved the phone away from her ear for a minute.

"I knew it! I just knew you'd find someone you were attracted to at camp!"

"Damn it Tori. Not so loud…I just-"

"Who is he? Tell me!"

"Um…I don't even know if anything's going to happen with this guy yet." Trina swayed to the right and tried to see outside. Her cheeks burned and she slowly pulled her hair back, sliding it over her shoulder.

"Is he cute? Hot? He's an athlete so he must be hot!"

"Not all athletes are hot." If he was within earshot, that would likely be a blow to the pride. Of course she didn't want to admit he was, because that would be admitting that he affected her. She lowered her voice to a whisper and closed her eyes. "But yes."

She let out another squeal and Trina groaned as her head began to pound. "Sorry. I'm just so happy! Finally you're thinking about men!"

"Yeah, well, you're still a priority regardless."

"Ugh Trina, I'm _fine! _Focus on yourself for once-come on! Be with some guy, hell you can even start having sex for all I care-but just don't let me know." Trina's eyes widened and her stomach clenched.

There was an issue she needed a mother for, something she'd heard so much about but knew so little about. There was never anyone to truly educate her or Tori on it either.

As Tori said it, Trina questioned the act. She shook away the thought and exhaled sharply. "Tori. Please. If a relationship ever happens with anybody-"

"I just don't want you to be alone, Trina. Okay? That's all." Trina's heart pounded in her chest and she bowed her head, squinting her eyes at the floor. "And if you never have a boyfriend, or even a husband because of _me_, then I'm going to be upset with you. I know you love me and I love you, but I don't want to be the reason you're alone for the rest of your life!"

"Tori, I'm not-"

"I'm serious! Be happy, make yourself happy and find someone to be with. I know you're afraid they'll leave in the end, I'm scared to death of that too, but…aren't you the one that's always telling me not to let my fears become the best of me?"

She put her hand to her chest and furrowed her brow. Her sister became silent for a few seconds and Trina stammered to get a response out. "Yes, but…"

"Then why don't you take your own advice? You're always saying how you want to raise me to be the best I can be, and I know you're stronger than me-you have to be because you're the one that remembers so much about Mom and Dad that I don't. It affects you more than it affects me. So you should be the one to carry out the advice you tell _me_ to carry out."

She lifted her eyes to the sky and felt tears forming at the sockets. Tori was right, no matter how much Trina wanted to deflect her words, she was right. She was doing exactly what she always advised Tori not to do, and that was letting her own fear rule over her.

"It's just…I don't want an abusive man, Tori. I don't want a man that's going to do me like our Dad did mom. I don't want a man that's going to forget us either. I want a man that's not going to just give up on us."

"I know. I want that too, but if you don't put yourself out there, you're not going to give that right man a chance to show you that."

Trina chuckled through her silent tears and lifted her hand to sweep them away. "When did you get so smart?" Her heart pounded in her chest and her fingers curled up on her pants.

"I grew up listening to my sister give advice. I need to go now, okay? I know you said you're late for some training or sparring thing, so I'm not going to keep you any longer." She took a deep breath and nodded as Tori said her goodbye. "Love you, Tri. Promise to call me soon?"

"I promise. The second I get a chance. I love and miss you."

"Bye!"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and swept her fingers across her eyelids. Jason stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. His arms were crossed and his head leaned against the frame. She cleared her throat and stretched her fingers above her knees. "Jason."

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She stood up and started past him, not thinking about whether he heard anything at all. Her hand brushed against his right shoulder. Jason lifted his left hand to hers and she turned her head, freezing in his gaze. "We…" She hesitated, her lips bumped against each other and her eyes fell down to his lips. "Need to train."

"Yeah. But let me be the first to say. Any man that would abuse you, cheat on you, hurt you and your sister in any way or even abandon you…is a coward." Her heart skipped a beat as her gaze pulled up to his. "And they don't deserve you."

"Y-You heard that?" Her face turned red and her hand sank down to her heart. She did shout it unintentionally, so just about anyone could have heard it. "You weren't listening in?"

"I wasn't trying to." Jason pressed his lips together and his eyes fell to her lips for a brief second before rising back to her eyes. "You know. We've trained every day. Uncle Erwin and Dad are always telling me I need to rest and take it easy, so…I think we could take a walk around the camp if you'd like."

"What?" Her eyebrows moved inwards and her lips curved up in a slight angle. "I think I'd like that, actually. Do you think Sensei Ortiz would mind?"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right. "Why would she mind?"

"I don't know." She shook her head lowered her arms to her sides. "Let's just take that walk."

* * *

Sounds like a good talk, they do remain in contact of course. Well, hopefully you liked the chapter so give your thoughts


	21. Trust and Patience

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Trust and Patience)

"Okay, now hit the targets." Jason crouched before her, holding up two large square pads for her to strike. The sun was bearing down on his bare arms and chest, highlighting the pools of sweat in the indentations of his body. His upper jacket was tied around his waist.

She had a similar issue with the heat and was wearing a black sports bra with knee length shorts. Her ponytail clung to the sweat on her back. "Montana. You'd think it wouldn't be hot in Montana." She exhaled and leaned sideways to the right, lifting her right leg up off the ground and kicking the left pad with a swift blow.

"There's a heat wave going all over the country right now. Dad sent me a letter saying it's burning up down in California right now." Her sister said something similar, and to that effect she informed Trina that not only does Jade not sweat, but she got so hot that she started to sweat at one point-and wound up crying.

Over the last month, they were spending a lot of time together and building both her skills and relationship. It got to the point where she wasn't attempting to fight off the growing feelings that she had for him, but it did make things very distracting for her.

Even now with all this heat and sweat on their bodies, Trina could not stop gazing at the glaze that covered him. She tore her gaze to their surroundings and smiled at the creek running past them to the right. They were standing in a private, but open clearing where grass was growing tall and flowers were littering the ground. "We've been practicing all damn day, Jason." She straightened herself and exhaled slowly. "Can't we take a break? Besides, it's too damn hot."

The left corner of his lips tugged back and he lowered his arms. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, you've already gotten your belt and your endurance is getting a lot better." He tossed her a water bottle and she uncapped while hastily pulling it to her lips.

When she pulled it away she drew a heavy sigh. "It's two belts below you and my endurance still isn't as good as yours." Not to mention he wasn't a black-belt yet.

"Give it time."

"Time? I've done nothing but give it time. I give everything time." He raised an eyebrow and she sank to the ground, sitting down cross-legged style. Jason sat beside her and looked at her with concern. "Lately it's patience I'm trying to learn. Patience with my mom-who is too terrified to come out and say anything. Patience in trying to move ahead in life so I can support my sister." She slipped her hands through her hair and clenched her eyes as her temples throbbed and her head pounded. "I've tried to be patient in figuring out who my family is, in trying to come out of whatever 'shell' people say I have, and even trying to date again."

"I wouldn't rush you, and I don't think anyone expects you to rush into anything. Whether it's a romantic relationship, a relationship with your mother, or just life in general." He set one arm around her shoulders and lifted his hand to her right wrist, taking it gently into his and moving it away from her face.

Her eyelids drifted open and her body trembled as her gaze moved into his. "I'm still scared, Jason. I don't want to let my defenses down now, I don't want to focus on myself when I know I need to take care of Tori…when I know that men let you down."

"Have I let you down?"

Her heart began to flutter and she shook her head. "No, but…you might." His chest expanded and his words came out quietly, calming her anxious nerves.

"When have I given you that impression?"

"You haven't. It's just what I'm used to. I remember when I was three…hiding behind the couch when Mom and Dad would have their screaming matches. I remember Dad coming after her, after me…after Tori…" Her body's trembling increased and a whimper fell from her lips. She leaned sideways into Jason and he gently rubbed her arm.

"It's okay."

"I…remember mom crying as she gave us up. We've been through a lot of foster homes-some were abusive and that didn't help." Her voice cracked and a heaviness spread across her chest. "I dated a guy that cheated on me, and Tori had the same thing happen with some guy named Danny. Another guy was borderline aggressive, so I cut him off before he had a chance to become abusive." As she spoke, her tears slid down her face and Jason slowly caressed them away with his thumb. She pulled her head back and looked up into his eyes. "You see why I'm so scared of being in a relationship, of putting my heart out there for just anyone? Why should I, when the safest thing for me to do is to look after my baby sister?"

"Because if you find the right man, you can still look after your little sister and be happy with a man that you can trust." Her brow furrowed and her lip tucked under her teeth. Even though this was a summer relationship and she didn't know if she'd ever see him again after camp, there was a force that pulled her towards him as if she should trust him.

"If I let myself fall." Her hand moved up to his chest and her fingers slid down the indent in between his firm pecs. "If I put my heart on the line." She gazed into his eyes and her features tensed. "Would you hurt me?"

He looked back into her eyes with a genuine sincerity that warmed her, flooding her with relief like a tidal wave. "I would never do anything to harm you. I wouldn't give up on you either. These last two months meant something to me, taught me to loosen up even. You've been good to me, shown me a lot of kindness, and I want to show you the same. I respect you, and I care about you."

Trina's heart skipped a beat and her body leaned into his. She closed her eyes and gently kissed his lips. A shock ran through her body, starting up her heart and filling her with adrenaline.

She pushed him forward into the grass and lowered her body into his. Her head lifted and his eyes burned into hers, connecting with her soul. A soft gasp fell from her trembling lips and a sense of yearning began to sweep through every inch of her body.

Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed it with difficulty as her waist lowered onto his. She felt his hands on her thighs and saw concern glint in his eyes. "Trina." His hot breath forced her cheeks to swell with blood. "Look. I don't want to do anything to hurt you. I won't do anything you don't want to. It's hot, we're running on hormones right now."

She felt his hand caress her cheek and swooned over him. "I don't care." She wanted to know what it was like, to experience what other couples so often appeared to have.

"We don't need to have sex to have a relationship. I want you to know that. You're a beautiful, strong woman, and I don't want to do a thing to degrade that."

"I know. I just want to know what it's like…just this once." She admired him for not taking advantage of her. "Before I go home, before I have to start focusing my priorities…" It was good to know she could put him to the test and see that he was true and genuine. "I trust you."

It was hard to trust, but being caught up in this moment, she thought for sure she could let herself go with him. She wanted to bring it up with her mother though, but later she would. A sort of confessional, to which she felt more comfortable when dealing with a letter.

The next day Trina walked into Alexis's classroom looking for advice from the woman. She'd sent a letter to her mom, but hadn't yet received a response from her. Trina felt odd after yesterday, her entire body still felt like it was on fire and wouldn't stop.

Her first time hadn't hurt, but feeling him inside of her was scary despite having felt good. She never pictured a sexual act to be as pleasing as people made it out to be.

"Trina, hello." Alexis was sitting at her desk with her hands clasped together at her face. She pulled her purse strap onto her shoulders and turned her surprised gaze to the floor in front of her desk. Jason was groaning as he performed a series of pushups. His face was strained and sweat was dripping on the ground. "Keep it up Jason-I'll have you cleaning out the cabin urinals once you reach one hundred."

Trina raised an eyebrow and walked towards Alexis while staring down at her camp boyfriend. "Is he being punished for something?" Her eyes widened with bewilderment and Alexis lifted her hand up.

"It is nothing to worry about." She put her hand to the desk and smiled at Trina while Jason continued to pant. "So, how can I help you?" Trina pulled back a chair and carefully sat down in it.

"Um…" She crossed her legs, tightening the muscles around her thigh in the process. "I was hoping for some advice, actually." She put her hands in her lap and looked down at Jason. "Kind of personal."

"Understood." Alexis snapped her fingers and Jason jumped up to his feet. "Jason, go scrub down the bathrooms in the Delta hall, when they're pristine, work on the other cabins. I _will_ know if you do the job. I'm a woman, I know how to check for dirt and dust." Jason nodded and bolted from the place without further question.

Trina pressed her lips together and looked over her shoulder. "I really don't want to get Jason into any trouble." Alexis's brow furrowed and she gave Trina a concerned look. Trina was aware of why Jason was in trouble, and a part of her was amused while mostly she didn't like seeing it too much.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well…no but kind of." She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes. "I really look up to you, but I still feel weird talking about this."

"You can talk to me about anything."

She opened her eyes and looked off to the side. Trina uncrossed her legs and sighed heavily. "You remember I mentioned my parents aren't really around?" Alexis frowned and slowly nodded her head. "There's certain things that I've never really discussed, things that you'd discuss with parents…" She moved her right hand up to her cheek and held her breath. "Like sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah." Her body began to heat up and blood shot back into her cheeks when she made eye contact with the woman. "That."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, if that's what you're worried about." Alexis folded one hand over her other and smiled reassuringly at her. "It is a completely normal act between two people who love each other very much. It should be reserved as such, waiting for the right person." Her eyebrows tangled together and she let her purse strap fall from her shoulder.

"So it's…you'd say sacred?"

Alexis reached out, patting Trina's hand gently before pulling it away and holding her gaze. "I like to think of the body as a home. You don't let just anybody into your house, you let the person you trust inside." Trina's lips curved up and she started to nod. "When making love, you should feel a connection-almost like your souls becoming a part of that other person. Separating is…a terrible feeling, almost like they're being ripped away from you."

Trina rubbed her arm and nodded carefully as she remembered the act with Jason. "I do trust him, and I did feel a connection." Her heart started to race and her head bowed. "Was I wrong to trust him with something so…personal?"

"Well. Did it feel wrong to you? You'll know if it feels right or not."

"It didn't." She took a deep breath and closed her hands. "I enjoyed it-him-or whatever. It felt right." Trina released the breath and clenched her eyes shut. "Now I'm scared. I'm scared I won't see him again once camp ends."

"Trina dear." Alexis stood up and walked around the desk. She sat down on the edge in front of Trina and gazed softly into her eyes. "If something is meant to be, it will happen."

Jason told her he wouldn't leave her, he promised never to give up on her. Even after camp, he'd find a way to be with her. She didn't know what to do after camp was over, but she dared herself to trust him to make good on that promise. "I'm just scared. I don't like this…feeling open-vulnerable." She hugged her arms and felt her stomach flip inside. "It's different than what I'm used to. I feel like I just made it easy for him to hurt me…"

"You didn't, but when it comes to relationships, trust and faith really is key. Remember, it's okay to be open. You're not being vulnerable and it doesn't make you weak." Alexis set her hands on her knees and inhaled slowly. "What you must do now is study how you feel with Jason. How does he make you feel and do you see yourself being with him, if so, don't be afraid to let your heart pursue him."

"He says he'd care for Tori too, that he wouldn't try and separate us. I-I think I'd need to see that before I trust him in a relationship. But…I trusted him enough to-" She hesitated and bit her lip. It wasn't hard to see how much she trusted him, and if she were to be perfectly honest, she trusted every word he said to be the truth. "Maybe I'm just looking for reasons to be scared. I don't know…"

Alexis gazed compassionately into her eyes, soothing her as she reached over and pat Trina's hand. "Give it time, Trina. Everything takes time, faith, and patience." She chuckled nervously and slowly stood up, thanking Alexis for her advice.

"Patience and time-I guess I really do need to learn to use them both. Thank you for your advice…"

"My door is always open if you need to talk."

* * *

So camp is going well-probably the first thing Trina wrote in the letter to her mom before bringing up the sex with Jason. Alexis gave some good advice.


	22. Stressful Farewell

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 22 (Stressful Farewell)

The day came that it was time to leave camp, and Tori had been allowed to fly in with David to pick her up. She was waiting for them while saying goodbye to everybody, particularly Jason and Alexis.

She was hugging Jason with her arms clamped around him and her heart racing a mile a minute. The words on her tongue and in her heart, she held back because even now they still frightened her. She'd let herself fall in love with him, but considered him to be too much of a distraction. "Once I'm situated in college, Trina. I'm going to come find you." She looked into his eyes with a sad smile and lifted her shoulders. "You and your sister both. I won't forget about you."

"Sure you will." She chuckled nervously and reached up, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. His brow furrowed and his arms slipped back, bringing his hands to rest on her sides. She was purposely being difficult, already attempting to distance herself. "You'll go back home, find some hot chick and you'll forget me."

"We could go on like this all day, Trina. You know that won't happen." Jason caressed her hot cheek and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "I hope you find your mom. Your dad, maybe not so much knowing how he sounds like, but definitely your mom."

"You're so serious. I love…that." Her heart shot up into her throat and her hands moved up onto his back while she set her head onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and slowly circled his hand on her back in a soothing motion.

"I love you." Her lips curved up and tears slid down her face. She pulled her head up and gazed into his warm, gentle eyes. "I always will." It was one thing for him to say it, but to say it with such sincerity and action was another. It warmed her heart to hear those words and to see the love in his eyes, but it still terrified her for lack of experience. "Don't think for a second you're forgettable, Trina. I won't give up on you, on us."

"The problem is, I don't have my phone number memorized, and there are too many people around to give you my address out loud." She didn't want just anybody showing up at her door, after all. There were a lot of crazy people out there in the world.

"You have my phone number." He pointed to her pocket and she looked down, nodding gently. She heard the grass behind her crinkle and looked over her shoulder to see Alexis watching them with a smile. "Alright, maybe you should say goodbye to Sensei Ortiz."

"Yeah." She moved her hands to his shoulder and kissed the corner of his lips before separating and turning to the instructor. She followed Alexis a few paces from Jason and looked back at him with somber eyes.

"You shouldn't push him away like that."

"The way I see it, it's better for him." A stray salty tear ran down into her lips and she slowly pressed it between them. "I know we talked about a lot. I told him about my days in foster care, I trusted him with some more intimate parts of my life, but let's be honest. If he really saw everything firsthand…"

"You honestly think that would change how he feels about you?"

She turned her gaze down and felt his eyes on her, warming her and comforting her. "No." She didn't know exactly what love was, and of course nobody ever told her what to expect from it, and so she didn't want to put herself out there and get hurt or even hurt someone else. "That's the problem."

"Why is that a problem?"

"Because." She turned towards Alexis and her eyes slanted. "If I let him in, if I trust him even outside of camp…I put everything on him. Not just him, but any man in general." Alexis smiled sadly and Trina moved her hand up to pat her chest. "I'll be vulnerable, but I won't be able to completely trust a man. So he'll also put everything out for me, just like Jason has been doing, and I'm scared I won't be able to return it the right way! I feel sorry for any man that comes near me."

"You're a beautiful young woman, you shouldn't be scared to be confident." Alexis rubbed her shoulder and comforted her with a reassuring gaze. "You don't need to worry about running a man off-if he truly loves you and truly cares for you, he'll treat you right and there won't be a thing you can do that will scare him away." Trina felt her heart rise and reached forward to hug the woman. Alexis hugged her in return and gently rubbed her back. The woman leaned back, resting her hands on Trina's upper arms and gazing tearfully into her eyes. "Also, you know something?"

"What?"

"Feel free to come to my dojo at any time."

"It…is a little out of my way." Trina tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over to Jason. "I'm going to miss both of you. I know you're telling me not to give up on him, and I won't, I just…I don't know how to carry out a real relationship."`

"Bear in mind that for four months, you did. Now, go give him a proper goodbye. Like a woman." She winked and blood rushed to Trina's cheeks.

"O-Okay. I mean…are you sure?" She turned towards Jason in the distance and he looked over with an arched eyebrow. Her chest became heavy and her breath stopped midway to her throat.

Jason's lips turned up into a warm smile and his gaze sent a shiver down her spine. Trina walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck, she pressed herself up against him and put her hand to the back of his head, pushing his lips against hers. His arms slid around his waist and eyelids slid down.

When she pulled away, he stared back with shock. Her hands slid down into his and clasped around him. "Give me some time, Jason." Jason's eyebrows rose and he started to grow concerned. "I don't know the first thing about relationships, love, and all that other crap. I don't want you to expect something and for me to hurt you because I can't provide you with something."

"I wouldn't expect anything, Trina. You are your own person." He groomed her hair and gently kissed her forehead, leaving a speck of heat remaining. "You're beautiful, strong, independent and compassionate. You care about a lot of things, a lot of people. You're more than just a beautiful woman, there's so much about your heart that I love."

"I don't know." She moved her hands up to his chest and pecked his lips once more. "There's still a lot about me that needs work. Mom and Alexis both seem to say if something's meant to happen, it will. I need a lot more work, both Tori and I do. We are not easy girls to love."

"And I'm not an easy man to get to know, but that won't stop me."

"I know. Just…" She reached up and hesitated before patting his chest. "Until next time, I guess?"

Jason took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I will see you again, Trina." She saw the bus at the street where her luggage had already been loaded. Her heart stopped as people began to board it.

"I have to go."

"Trina."

"Goodbye." She kissed him once more and ran for the bus. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Jason bending down to pick something up. He turned his head up to her and moved his mouth, but she didn't hear him and boarded the bus all to quickly.

Her heart was racing so fast that she put her hand over her chest and tried to count the beats in fear. Pain spread throughout her body, causing a sharp ache once the bus started up. She pushed her palm against the window and gazed at Jason, whimpering tearfully as the bus moved away from him.

Once he was gone, she pushed her hand into her pocket so she could study the phone number and address he'd given her. When she felt air, she glanced down and saw three fingers poking out of the bottom of her pocket. Her heart came crashing to a halt and her eyes grew wide as saucers. She made an attempt to stifle a loud cry.

She just lost the one thing that connected him to her.

The plane ride home was stressful enough with the loss on her mind, and all she wanted to do was sleep it off but there was a kid in the backseat constantly kicking her seat. To make matters worse, she was so on edge that she was shouting at the kid without thinking, and right in front of Tori's friends who already thought she was nuts before the whole mess even started.

Tori had to finish some project with them, but a variety of things went wrong and she eventually lost contact with all of them and ended up writing some script by herself.

Things eventually settled down when the father finally manned up when Tori complained to the flight attendant about the kid and she made him tell his son to stop kicking the chair otherwise they'd be fined for the disruption.

"As if your friends didn't think I was strung up as it is."

"Since when do you care what they think?" Tori stopped typing on her laptop and leaned back in the chair, raising an eyebrow at Trina. She shrugged and looked out the window.

"I don't, but I do when people aren't seeing me at my best. I think I'm just stressed out." She felt Tori reach over and pat her wrist, then glanced with a smile at her little sister.

"Is it something bad that happened at camp?"

"This guy…he gave me his number and information, and it fell out of my pocket." She waved her hand in the air and crossed her arms. "So now I have no way to contact him."

"I'm sorry." Tori set her head on her shoulder, giving her a small amount of comfort. Her sister then lifted her head and pointed to where the kid had been. "If it makes you feel any better, that kid called you hot earlier when you went to the bathroom." She scrunched her nose as Tori laughed. "But seriously, I am sorry you lost his information."

"Yeah." It was a summer fling, or that was what she would have liked to believe it was. "I don't know if I'll see him again or not, but there are probably more important things to worry about."

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen, right?" Trina's heart shot up and she clenched her eyes shut. Tori nudged her shoulder. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just…that's what I've been hearing." Tori leaned over and hugged her neck. She gently pat her arm and looked to the computer screen. Her sister was on Facebook now and had pulled up a message from a vaguely familiar name. "Um, Tori? Who is Derek Venturi and why is he asking who you are?"

"What?" Tori instantly pulled away and looked at the computer nervously. "Oh um-"

"Is he the guy related to Beck that I told you not to get involved with?"

Tori shot her an apologetic look and Trina moved her hand to her forehead. She did not need any more stressors, and this one was just too much. "I couldn't help myself. I just, we were all talking over the summer again about his family and I was just getting a little irritated-"

"So you went and contacted his brother?"

"Yes."

"A stranger."

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have-and I mean now I don't know what to say to the guy."

She waved her hand in the air and motioned for Tori to give her the laptop. This would provide some distraction from her current dilemma with having lost Jason's information. "I'm not upset with you, you didn't do anything wrong. Just, if you don't know what to say, let me talk to him." Tori nodded and handed the laptop for her.

Trina took a deep breath and proceeded to type. "Hi, this is Trina Vega-Tori's sister. She contacted you because she knows your brother, Beck." She pulled her hands away from the keyboard and waited until it stated that Derek was typing.

"Beck? How is he? I haven't heard from him in ages."

"Well he could be better. He's got a nice girlfriend, I'll say that much." She needed to handle this situation carefully. The way she saw it, she had two ways to approach this and both involved honesty. One way was to be blunt and simply state the truth, another was to approach it with caution and break the news gently.

The trouble was, she was far too irritated and unfocused to break the news gently. "Your brother's living in an RV by himself that was purchased by his uncle when his mom walked off and didn't come back. He's homeless. Sorry to be so blunt about it."

Tori's hand flew to her mouth and she looked away as Trina shrugged. Derek took a moment before replying to her, and he didn't sound put off by her bluntness. "I appreciate that bluntness, actually. He's homeless? Mom left him? I don't…why didn't he say anything to us?"

"Thinks you guys wouldn't care."

"Of course we care! I guess that explains why I haven't heard from him…maybe he thinks we'd make him move to Canada-he might be put off by Casey and Lizzie sure, but honestly?"

Without further warning, Derek signed off. Trina placed the laptop into Tori's lap and leaned against the plane window. "There, Tori. Situation's dealt with." She exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. "Now if Beck says anything-if Derek attempts to contact him-you can blame me for the meddling."

Tori shook her head and closed the laptop. "But I don't want to make them angry with you."

The last things she was concerned about at this point was what Tori's friends thought about her. "They already hate me, it's no more skin off my back than it would be any other way. If he's going to be angry at anyone, I'd rather it be me."

"But-"

"That is final." She moved her head up and frowned at her sister. "I don't care what he thinks about me, I can deal with it. I've got more important things to be worried about and you deserve to have your friend. So there is no reason for them to be angry with you." Tori sighed in defeat and leaned her chair back some.

"Fine. I shouldn't have contacted that guy in the first place."

"You shouldn't have, but you have to learn actions have consequences. Better you learn it now than later."

* * *

So there's that chapter, your thinking throughout?


	23. Necessary Words

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Necessary Words)

"I go away for four months and come back to find you two to be friends?" Trina stood in front of Sinjin and Jesse who had arrived at her house to greet her upon her return. She rubbed her chin and raised an eyebrow while watching them laugh at some inside joke they just made. "I swear to god…I think I'd rather see you trying to kill each other."

"Pretty sure Jesse would win that fight," Sinjin admitted with a chuckle. Jesse smirked and crossed his arms. "But yeah, we hung out for a little bit after dropping you off and came to an agreement on some things."

"I never even thought you two had anything in common." They both did sort of take care of themselves, so there was that common ground. When looking to their hands, her lips separated and she pointed to the bottles they were holding. "Why do you have beer?"

"Turns out." Sinjin pat Jesse's shoulder and flashed a grin. "Having a friend leading a gang has its perks." She tapped her fingers on her forehead and groaned softly. "So, why are we all out here? Why not inside?" Trina shrugged and turned her gaze to the door.

"Tori's got her friends over and is telling Beck that I made contact with his brother." Sinjin and Jesse raised their eyebrows and turned to the door. "I didn't, but I'd rather he be mad at me than for him to be mad at her."

"Calm down!" Jade screamed from in the house. Trina's heart stopped and her blood ran cold as the door swung upon. "Beck!" She heard Tori call out as well.

Beck's eyes were sharp and piercing, his teeth clenched and his fists balled up. "How could you!" Trina straightened herself up and met his glare with one of her own. "It's my brother, my family, my life-you should mind your own damn business!"

Tori and Jade hurried out the door and Trina braced herself for an oncoming attack. While he didn't look like he was going to do anything to hurt her, she knew the unpredictability of an angry man. "It was in your best interest." He growled and poked an accusing finger at her.

"It was not! It was outright stupid and selfish like you already are! Typical!" She wanted to lash out at him, and it was taking all of her energy not to. "I don't want anything to do with those people, don't you guys understand that? They don't want anything to do with me either!"

"That's not the way Derek seemed when he responded."

"I don't give a shit, it wasn't any of your business to get involved!" His rage seemed only to increase, and any further statement would probably anger him further. The more he yelled, the harder it was for her to stand her ground without flashes of memory coming to her mind.

This was why she didn't date, this was why she didn't trust people. This was the reason she was terrified of men. "Can you not be rational, Beck?"

"Rational? You want me to be rational!" He approached her and her body tensed as the upper corner of her mouth twitched. "All you seem capable of doing is get on everyone's nerves. I remain calm, I'm quiet, because I try to respect the fact that you are Tori's sister. It would still be better for everyone if you just weren't in the way all the time!"

Her eyes started to water and the image of her father cussing out her mother burst into her image, sending tendrils of pain into her heart and shocks throughout her body. "Beck that's enough!" Sinjin exclaimed. Jesse reached out, grabbing Beck's arms and pulling him back while holding his wrists in place.

"Settle down or go to sleep," Jesse remarked, "I know how to put you out right here, right now. Don't make me do that." Beck turned his head over his shoulder, growling angrily. "I know you're upset, and you have a right to be, but you don't have a right to disrespect a woman-much less your friend's relative."

Trina shook her head, coming back down to earth when she heard Jesse. She narrowed her eyes at Beck and watched the man's body start to relax. "Okay that's taken care of," Sinjin sighed heavily and looked closely at Beck. "Now that you're calm, let's try to talk through this like rational, civil minded people."

"Fine." Beck struggled to pull away from Jesse and glanced back at him with a helpless frown. "Please let me go. I'm not going to shout anymore." Jesse nodded and released him. Beck's arms swung out and shook before hanging down to his sides.

"Stay calm and I won't pin you," Jesse remarked. "Get huffy, I'm going to have to."

"Right." Beck moved his hand up to his forehead and groaned. Trina glanced past him at Jade and Tori, who were both watching him with terror in their eyes. It was the angriest anyone had seen him, but fortunately nothing bad happened. "Look, Trina I'm sorry for yelling. They're right, I have no business doing that, I shouldn't take my anger out on you, it's just…why would you contact my _brother?"_

Trina's body remained tense and her jaw rigid. Somewhere she thought she could hear the silent rumble of a motorcycle. Her eyes scanned the area until she saw the familiar face of the biker, Clint, watching Beck from a distance. The man's eyes were narrow and his face was twisted into a sneer.

At first she thought she was seeing things, because Jesse wasn't noticing, but the longer she studied him the more she thought he was actually there and she didn't know why. It was her hope that if she ignored him, he would simply go away.

"I did it because I saw that you didn't have to be homeless. There was no reason, especially if you have a family that might care about you. You have a chance to be helped and to receive help from them…most of us don't have that. Tori and I don't, Jade doesn't, Robbie and Andre are only lucky enough to receive _some_ support from grandparents, and then there's Cat…"

Beck started to bow his head and close his fingers into his palm. "I guess I see that." Trina closed her lips and stepped up before him. His eyes drifted up to hers and sadness began to fill them. "So, you think I'm being selfish, then?"

"I can see how it might put some people off, make them feel like you're just being an ass. It is a bit offensive to me, and even to Tori, to see you going on like you have to be homeless when you really don't."

"So what would you suggest I do? I'm not leaving to go to Canada." He motioned to Jade and frowned. "I don't want to leave her."

"No one says you have to. I think it would be a good idea for you to give your family a chance to know what's been going on in your life, then work from there." She rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath while cracking her neck from side to side. "A few months ago my mom-our real mom contacted me in the form of a letter. I could have trashed it, but I saw a golden opportunity to get to know her for real, to talk to her…It's led into something I never thought it would. That's what happens when you give someone a chance, Beck. A chance to show you they care."

"You're not scared?" She studied his gaze with curiosity. He was genuinely fearful of something, as insecurity was creeping up into his gaze. "I mean-"

"Well in our case, mom contacted us. But yes, I'm afraid. I'm afraid she'll never decide to be brave enough to show up. I'm afraid she might eventually get tired of me and of Tori, then move on." Her muscles relaxed and she lifted her hand slightly. "That's what happened with every foster home we've ever been to. Something mom told me, though, is I need to be able to learn how to trust people. I need to have faith, and well…patience. If someone genuinely cares about you, Beck, they won't give up on you."

"How do you know?" His brow furrowed and his voice started to grow quiet. "How do you know they won't?" He was asking the same question she'd asked herself, as well as her own mother. It was funny how she would reiterate the very advice given to her, and to someone she never thought she would have. "How am I supposed to put myself out there to people that I haven't spoken to in years and not expect them to decide that, yeah, they don't really want shit to do with me?"

"That's where faith is key, I suppose. Because the truth is, you don't know. Nobody knows except for the person you end up having to trust." Beck hesitated for a minute before turning back to the girls.

"Yeah…Jade, Tori, I'm sorry if I scared you guys." He looked back to Trina and smiled sadly. "Again, sorry I jumped on you. I just…I need to learn to control my anger."

"That's something you got to work on. Yeah." She pressed her lips tight and Beck slowly bowed his head. "So what are you going to do? Will you go ahead and give your family a chance to actually talk to you?"

"I don't know. It's hard right now, I think I need some time to really figure things out." He kicked a pebble on the ground and Trina watched as he started to walk off to the right.

Knowing that was the direction that Clint was hiding in the distance, she grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked at her with concern and she tilted her head to the left. "Go that way. Take Jade with you."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Beck leaned back and glanced over as Jade walked up to him. "Try to get some rest, Beck." His eyebrows bounced up and he started to walk off in the direction she pointed him in.

Tori hurried up to her and threw her arms around her, startling her. "Trina, I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd get that angry."

"It's fine, Tori." She hugged her sister back, then pulled away. She took a deep breath and pushed her hands into her pockets. "He had a right to be angry anyway, and it was understandable. I think he got what he needed, though. Funny, our mom gave me similar advice…"

"She did?"

"Yeah…" She gave Sinjin and Jesse a kind smile and nodded at them. "Thanks for being here guys. I'll see you around." They nodded back and she moved for the door, stopping to glance back at Jesse. "If you have anything for me as far as our dad goes, let me know…"

Jesse waved his hand at her. "I haven't found anything yet, but I will let you know when I do."

"Thank you."

* * *

Good advice there-and oh look Clint's watching over them. Maybe Beck will be able to reestablish a connection with his family


	24. Older Siblings' Sense of Responsibility

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Older Siblings' Sense of Responsibility)

"Beck, are you alright?" Tori, Beck and Jade were hanging in his RV a couple days after the big explosion with Trina. Tori was glad to see her sister wasn't deterred or affected by what happened, but she wanted to make sure Beck didn't still harbor resentment towards Trina for something she herself had done.

"I'm fine." He slouched back on the couch and moved his hand up to his forehead, barely brushing his fingers across it. Jade took his hand and moved it back, squeezing it gently. "I haven't heard anything from my family just yet, but I have this feeling in my gut that it's not the last I'll hear of them." Tori felt enough guilt over what she had done, but at the same time she wasn't truly sorry. "You know Tori, I don't get your sister."

"She means well, Beck." She rolled her eyes and folded her hands together in her lap. "It's not like she's intentionally trying to sabotage your life." He waved his hand in the air and Jade pulled back, glancing off to Tori with a slanted gaze.

"Stop acting like she's so important to you," Jade muttered, "Won't be long before she trades you for some guy. They always do." Tori's heart sank and she slowly looked away. "One day you're going to see just how important you are to her."

She'd given thought to Trixie and what Jade had walked into when she was young. "Any man that makes her choose them over me would probably end up six feet under, knowing my sister." Jade scoffed and Beck turned his attention onto his girlfriend. "You never talk about Trixie."

Jade raised an eyebrow and Tori looked up at her, hoping maybe this would shift the conversation away from her own sister. As tired of hearing them put her down, she was more exhausted with trying not to lose friendships by telling them to do the opposite of what they were doing. "Why should I?"

"Well, Beck talks a little about his brother." She crossed her legs and pressed her lips together while making eye contact with the dark haired girl. "You know my sister, so what about yours? What was she like and how did she treat you?"

Jade's eyes darted out to the sides and her shoulders lifted up. "I was ten when she disappeared, five years ago." Her gaze drifted back into Tori's and faltered for a moment. "Trixie was a lot like Trina is. Seemingly caring, protective and even motherly. She'd be twenty-four now, probably off with a bachelor's degree and a family." Jade's fingers tapped absently on the arm of the couch and her lips pressed together tightly. "Used to talk like your sister does, saying she loved me and nothing was ever going to change that."

Tori shifted uncomfortably in her seat, ignoring the small jabs of fear that were striking her heart and conflicting her emotions. "So she was nice…"

"She was a liar. She met Seth, and he started telling her to forget me because I was a waste of time. She always argued with him, but finally I guess she just decided he was right." Jade lifted her hand and leaned back, sighing heavily. "Wasn't he? Hell, who really thinks I'm anything more than a burden? Even my foster family thinks I'm not worth their time!"

Tori clenched her eyes and ground her teeth together as she visualized some shadow figure taking her older sister away. Loathing began to fill her heart, bringing with it a feeling of pain and resentment. She attempted to fight it away by telling herself that Trina would never go in that direction, but the more she listened to Jade talk about Trixie-the harder it became to resist the fear that after all the foster homes, Trina herself would finally figure she wasn't worth taking care of anymore.

"My brother," Beck interrupted causing Tori to open her eyes and her pounding heart to subside, "He was a decent guy. Before the divorce, Derek and I were the ones always outside playing baseball or some other sport." He chuckled under his breath and looked towards the greasy window of the RV and brought his arms up to the top of the couch. "I remember laughing and running through the park-he's nineteen now. He'll be twenty in January. Edwin's two years younger than me, and Marti was born in 2001."

"When did your mom and dad divorce?"

"In 2006." Beck would have been twelve years old, which was a hard time to see parents separate. Tori's eyebrows moved together and her lips sank into a frown. "For whatever reason, mom took me while Dad kept the others in his family. She started to drink, messed with some drugs and lost her job-then abandoned me about a year or two ago."

"Until then you had a pretty good relationship with Derek?"

"Always." He crossed his arms and lifted his shoulders up. "I just kind of assumed he'd want nothing to do with me after that. Blamed my dad and them for being the ones to tell Mom they didn't want me-at least that's what I thought." Beck stopped for a minute and started to chuckle, startling Tori. "Derek was always flirtatious, a bit of a player. He liked to pick up girls at school, always tried to have a date by the next week-I can't help but to wonder if he's still that way."

"Now I know where you get it!" Jade proclaimed. Beck leaned to the right, laughing as Jade playfully smacked his shoulder.

"What can I say? Derek and I loved the ladies." Jade put her hands to her hips and Beck quickly pecked her on the lips. "But I'm finally spoken for."

"Damn right you are."

"He blamed it on good looks and called himself a chick magnet. I blame it on good looks, and girls just dig me."

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled as Jade shook her head at him. "Keep talking like that Beck, and Jade might kill you." It was true, but at least for now they were only playing around and no one was being serious. Though it was up for debate whether Beck actually thought so highly of himself. "Remember not only do you have a girlfriend, you live in a smelly RV in a place that looks like something out of the _Twilight Zone_."

"This is true. I guess Edwin was always the more reserved brother, but Derek and I were always getting him involved in pranks and other things."

"Don't you miss them?"

His features sank and he slouched further into the couch, dipping his eyes to the small chipped table in front of him. "Sometimes I do." Tori leaned back and Jade grew quiet. "I try not to think about them. It's not as if I don't know what you feel, Tori. If my mom could leave me behind, why couldn't the others? If Trixie could leave Jade, if those foster families could give up on you and your sister-then why couldn't my family not want anything to do with me?"

"Sometimes there could be something more to the story." She felt an icy feeling running up to her throat and struggled as sorrow swept through her like a hurricane. "People look at something and judge it only by the surface because they're either too unwilling or lazy-even careless-to take a deeper look at something. Trina says our mom had to give us up for our own protection, security."

"So some things-"

"You just have to give it a chance to find out the full thing rather than the surface material I guess."

"Maybe. I guess we'll never really know for sure. It's not like we can really receive those answers."

"Well you can," Jade muttered. "Even Tori and Trina are writing back and forth with their birth mom. What do I have? I can't look at my sister and ask her 'why did you leave me?'."

Tori still had a feeling there was something more to it. This wasn't something that somebody should only look at the surface. At the surface, yes, Trixie was gone and the boyfriend was gone, but there was more to it. The house had been a mess, as if there was a struggle or somebody had been going through their things. Why would the house be in a mess if Trixie had just decided to up and leave with Seth when she had been so adamant against it for so long?

It didn't make sense to her, but she wasn't going to pursue it because it would only make Jade talk again about how much she believed that Trina would one day leave her for some man. Fortunately, Tori had more faith in her sister than that.

The next day, Tori was sitting with her friends at the table, discussing Hollywood Arts once more. "I've been thinking about taking a design class," Tori said above her friends. They stopped talking and looked at her with approving gazes. "I want to be able to put that down on my resume too. I've been taking job training and resume writing, and I'm considering getting a job."

"I thought Trina was looking for a job?" Andre raised his eyebrow and moved his hand to his chin. "If she gets a job, do you need one?"

"The way I see it is, if we're both working, then that's extra income. I will be sixteen come January, so why _shouldn't _I look for a job?"

"You could do what your sister's doing," Robbie suggested. Trina was working with the school's career center, along with David, to get connected to one of the nearby community colleges. David had called one of his friends from the nearby state of Nevada to come down and help out.

His friend was a man named D.B. Russell and he worked at a Las Vegas crime lab. David had gone to academy with him many years ago and wanted him to come to Los Angeles so Trina could shadow him and gain some experience in the field.

"I just want to help put something forward."

The intercom system buzzed and the group heard director Eikner's voice calling Beck to the office. Beck turned and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what he wants."

Jade stood up and Tori followed suit, wanting to help out if possible. The others stayed seated, with Andre asking Beck to let them know what happens later.

Upon arriving at the office, they heard an amusing discussion between Trina, a man, and another girl. "Are you sure you're not dating anyone right now?" The man asked.

"I'm certain," replied Trina in a terse voice. "Besides, I have my sister to look out for. You've got your brother."

"Derek quit hitting on the women here!" The second girl exclaimed. "It's embarrassing."

"Thank you!"

Tori's heartbeat flickered and she looked towards Beck. He was pale and tense, and Jade was holding his wrist to keep him from running off. "Oh god," Beck remarked with a shaky, fearful voice. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Probably called Hollywood Arts," Jade mentioned. "Either that or they called him-it's possible they found out that you had family. School of opportunity and second chances, Beck."

They entered the office. Trina was at one end of the room with a short girl that had long, straight brown hair and a calm smile. Standing at the Director's desk was a man with shaggy brown hair that hung over his sharp gaze.

When he made eye contact with Beck, his face softened and his lips curved up into a bright smile. "Beck, finally." Beck stepped in front of the girls and crossed his arms. His eyes narrowed and darted towards the girl beside Trina.

"Okay, so who is she?"

The girl waved and Derek motioned to her. "That is our stepsister, Casey. She insisted on flying down with me." Derek moved forward, still holding onto his brother's gaze. His lips fell flat and he grew concerned. "Why haven't you tried to contact us, Beck? If we'd known mom left you behind…"

"The fact is I have a life here, Derek. I don't want to leave, I don't want to move up to Canada. There's nothing for me there." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I've got a girlfriend that I love, I've got friends, and I'm working on getting my life in order."

"Fair enough, I did think you were going to say that."

"Whatever. How did you find this place? Trina tell you?"

Derek flashed a smirk and swept his hand through his hair. "No. They actually contacted us a couple of days ago saying your girlfriend brought up the fact that you still had family." Beck's jaw dropped and Tori shot a surprised glance at Jade. "This was after we were already contacted by one of your friends, so it was good timing. They were asking all sorts of questions about whether or not we were talking to you or if there was some way they could help…a bunch of stuff like that."

"So…Hollywood Arts initiated contact…" Beck moved his hand up to his forehead and exhaled slowly. "Thanks to Jade."

Jade shrugged and Derek nodded. "Yes. Trina's actually only here because we contacted her to ask her to help us find the school and the Director's office." Derek crossed his arms and looked into Beck's eyes. "Beck, I've given thought to this, and I've already figured you were going to tell me you wouldn't move to Canada…"

Beck's hands closed and he took a slight step back. "Yeah?" Derek turned his eyes to the side and exhaled sharply.

"I've been looking for an American college to transfer to, and I've heard extremely good things about the University of California." Beck's eyes began to widen as Derek pointed over to the Director. "Mr. Eikner here says Hollywood Arts will even help assist in whatever way they can…but I'm going to apply for a transfer to the University of California in Los Angeles. I'm going to get an apartment whether on campus or off…" He looked back to Beck and pointed a confident gesture at him. Derek's playful demeanor grew serious and Tori watched Beck become anxious. "You'll be moving in with me. I'm not letting my brother be homeless."

* * *

Many times in life when parents are gone or unable, the oldest sibling will so often have to fill the role of the parent. It is a difficult place to be, but for many, it's far better than letting the younger ones suffer. We see that Trina's filled that role and Derek is doing just that, even Trixie had-and we know a bond between siblings is stronger than any other, so Tori could very well be right about Trixie.


	25. Big Break

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (Big Break)

"Beck, this can only help you," Principal Eikner said while leaning back in his recliner. Tori looked to the right as Trina stepped up beside her, she was wondering if they should still be here or not and was going to base her next move on whatever her sister said. "We have many students that come in looking for help and assistance, and the majority of them that struggle with homelessness have trouble with their family. What you have is a family that cares about you, a brother that is willing to fly out here for you."

"For how long?" Beck shrugged and turned his eyes towards Derek. "How long till he leaves."

Derek leaned back in his seat and exhaled slowly. "I'm not going to leave you. You're my brother, give me a chance." Tori dropped her gaze and waited as Trina moved beside Beck's chair and crouched down beside him. She set her arm on the armrest and he turned his head, looking into her eyes.

"Beck, listen to me." Trina swept her hair back and tapped her fingernails gently on the chair. "I know you're afraid of abandonment, but do you remember what I told you the other day?" He frowned and looked away. "This is your chance, your big break…you have a real chance here, but you're never going to learn how to trust somebody if you don't give them the chance to show you they mean well."

Trina leaned to the right and moved her hand up to her chest. "I'm slowly having to learn that myself." He moved his eyes towards her and shifted his hands along his knees. "Can you think, honestly, of any reason that Derek would have given you in your life that would indicate you couldn't trust him? Sometimes in life, we project our anger towards one person onto someone who never did anything wrong." His eyes squinted and his lips fell back into his cheeks while his shoulders sank. "Do you think maybe you're blaming Derek and your father for what your mother did to you?"

"Well. I mean…" Beck's head moved back and his eyes slid down as his chest fell with a sharp exhale. "I know he's never done anything wrong, I'm just scared." Trina pat his back and gave him a subtle nod of understanding.

"The only way you're ever going to separate them from your mom is by seeing it for yourself. I'm not saying trust completely, or even right away, but allow yourself to see what happens." She pat his forearm for a moment and looked sympathetically at him. "I can't promise you won't get hurt, but I can promise if you don't give it a chance you'll never know if you would have had something good or not-and that regret will hurt more in the long run than anything else."

"I know…" He ran his hand along his forehead, then brought it to rest on his knee. Beck looked up to Derek and pressed his lips together for a minute. "Can you guys give me some time with my brother? I need to talk with him."

Trina nodded and pushed herself up. Tori was both impressed and proud in her sister, she truly had the compassion to be a police officer if she wanted. It was difficult to think that Trina would have been a person to work with people in general, but she could see it more now than anything.

She followed Trina out of the room and smiled at her. "I hope Beck takes the opportunity," Tori remarked. Trina raised her eyebrows and moved for the school's doors.

"He should. I've said what I can, the Director has done all he can, so now it's just up to Beck to decide on the next move." She looked over her shoulder and waved Tori over. "We need to get home, anyway. David says there's someone at the house he wants me to meet."

"Oh, okay. Give me a minute." Trina stopped at the doors and Tori rushed to her locker. Once she grabbed her backpack from it, she rushed after Trina. She was eager to see who David wanted her sister to meet, and hoped it had something to do with their future.

When they made it home they found David talking to two men. One was a tall man with white hair and black framed glasses. He had a stern face, but a friendly smile that appeared to distract from his deep eyes. He looked to be about the same age as David, which surprised Tori when she saw the man's hair.

The other man beside this guy was closer to Trina's age, if not one or two years older. He had short, sandy brown hair and an athletic figure. Tori set her backpack down at the door and watched Trina move up to David and introduce herself to the men. "Hello, I'm Trina."

The older man shook her hand and held her gaze. "I'm DB Russell, and this is my son Charlie." DB pat Charlie on the shoulder and the boy waved at Trina. "There is a case that has brought us to Los Angeles, and David has asked that we let you shadow our progress. If you are interested." Tori gasped with delight and Trina looked from them to David.

"I thought it would be good to get your foot in the door somewhere," David remarked. "They are working on a series of disappearances throughout the years that lead to LA, and of course there are a few similar cases here. You want to be an investigator, I recommend you shadow them and observe how they go about solving the case."

DB moved his hand to his chin and curled it beneath his mouth. "My son has an interest in police work as well, so you two can most definitely work together. I would be happy to teach you anything you want to know."

"I appreciate it," Trina curved her lips upwards and her eyes glistened with intrigue. "I am definitely interested in shadowing you." Tori put her hand to her chest and swelled with relief, at first she thought her sister might be too proud to take the offer and she would have to convince her to do so. "As long as I can remain in Los Angeles, of course."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to tear you away from here."

"How did you and David come to know each other?"

"We met at the police academy many years ago."

Tori decided to let them chat without her hearing everything, so she dismissed herself and moved upstairs to her bedroom. She fell back onto her bed and gazed up at the ceiling, her hands moved up behind her head and her heart beat out happily.

Everything seemed to be going well, or at least, there was nothing going wrong. With this offer, Trina might be able to gain necessary skills to get a career somewhere and then find a place for the two of them.

Trina already had the compassion and heart down for the job. No matter how private she was, she at least cared about others. Despite the others not liking Trina that much, Trina still tried to help them, and Tori thought that was noble.

Her sister had so much on her plate that Tori didn't think she could be compassionate towards others at this point. Part of her wanted to send letters to their mom as well to relieve some of the pressure on Trina, but she was too nervous to do so and found best communication to be through Trina's letters back.

Closing her eyes, a fantasy begun in her mind. Tori could visualize a simple home and a good sized living room where she was lounging. She saw Trina in police uniform, sitting at the dining table and working on paperwork as they waited for food to finish cooking in the oven.

A simple and happy life, what more could she ask for? Perhaps their mom and dad, but lately she wondered if that would ever be a possibility. Sure their father was clearly not a good man, but their mother sounded like a great woman that she wanted to meet one day.

"Hey Tori?" Her eyes flew open and she saw her bedroom door creak open. Trina poked her head inside and looked at her with a soft smile. "You okay?"

"I'm just resting." She pushed herself up and curled her fingers over the edge of the bed between her knees. "I wanted to let you talk to them and everything. It's good that you have an opportunity to shadow an investigation-you're going to take the offer, right?"

"Yes. It's great to put on the resume and it's experience that will help me get a start in the right direction." Her heart jumped up joyously as Trina sat down beside her and rubbed her back gently. "I think things will work out, Tori. For all of us."

"Well, me and you maybe. Beck too, since his brother's around."

"I don't know, I think your friends will find a way too."

Trina swung her left foot forward and peered down at it with a pleased expression. "They're going to be so jealous when I tell them you're going to be working with a cop." Trina laughed and Tori looked up to her cheery gaze. "You seem happy about it too."

"Well sure." Trina moved one arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "It won't be long now. College or not, I can still work with the police force." They'd already knew that, but having a degree was still better. "Hollywood Arts has a partnership with a community college that will allow me to take some courses cheap while getting a scholarship."

"What does our mom think about that?"

"Mom? Well…" Trina pulled her hand away and lay back. She grabbed one of Tori's pillows and moved it under her head. Tori lay on her side and propped her head up on her hand, gazing curiously at her sister. "She's obviously okay with it, though she'd rather I go to the University of California. I just don't have the money."

"Would you ask her?"

Trina's eyebrows moved in together and her face scrunched. "I couldn't do that." The right corner of Tori's mouth pulled back slightly and she furrowed her brow. "It's not just being too proud, but I don't think it's appropriate. We don't know for sure who she is or if she even has the money to help her-and I don't want to give her the impression that I just want her to start paying for things. I'm not that person, I'm not the type of person that wants to make our mother think she needs to buy us."

"That make sense." Tori moved onto her back, mimicking Trina's posture and folding her hands together on her stomach. She watched the slow turning fan above her and closed her eyes. "Let's say you finally get a job and we can finally get our own place. If I go back to Sherwood, you go to a good community college…"

Trina turned her head to her. "Yeah?" She turned her own gaze into Trina's and shrugged.

"Maybe I get a part time job to help. If things really ever start to work out for us, maybe…just maybe you'd start dating and mom might come find us? Do you think?"

"If mom would stop being afraid of Dad-because I don't think he's really a threat anymore, and not just because we don't know who or where he is…if she showed up, that would be great. As for dating? I don't know." She frowned at Trina and looked back to the ceiling.

"There was that guy at camp."

"But I lost his information." Trina sat up with a groan and looked over her shoulder at Tori. "Not that it matters anymore, because I don't think I'll see him now. I mean, what are the odds of that?"

"If he cares about you, he might look for you."

"Maybe." Tori sat up and her forehead creased as she clamped her lips together. She thought Trina had fallen for the guy, and that it was maybe her first real love. Trina reached over, gently patting Tori on the knee before pulling her hand away. "I did fall for the guy, but like I said, there's no way for either of us to find one another-he'd probably give up on me like most men would. I still need to worry about us first, Tori."

"I guess so."

"Whether it's mom, dad, relationships, friends…You and I have to stick together and take care of ourselves and each other before all else. That's what siblings do." Trina looked to the window and drew out a sharp breath. "Someone once told me that no matter what, the relationship you have with your brother or your sister is the last true bond that you'll share. After mothers and fathers pass, when lovers and friends come and go, you'll still always have your sibling until the day you die."

Tori smiled and leaned onto Trina, and a peaceful quiet surrounded them. After several seconds, she saw her sister bow her head in contemplation and then speak with a whisper. "Hey Tori?"

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah. I guess I worry sometimes, if mom does ever come back around…if I got a career started and everything and found a place-you'd want to be with mom instead?"

Tori lifted her head and frowned as Trina turned her eyes to her. She reached down and cupped her hand over her sister's and tried for a reassuring smile. "No. Because you've been with me all my life, we've been through everything together." She knew exactly what she'd want if her mom came around, and that was for the both of them to be with her. "If you found a place, I'd still stay with you." Trina smiled back at her and she moved her arms around Trina. "I know one day we're going to have our own lives-husbands and families of our own, but until then, I know we'll stick together."

"Fair enough, Tori, fair enough."

* * *

So Trina's also getting a real opportunity here. This is a plus, I'm sure.


	26. Working an Investigation

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Working the Investigation)

"So what are we working with?" Trina walked into the crime lab where DB and Charlie were waiting. She was nervous and trying desperately not to show it. As she stepped beside Charlie, she looked towards a white drawing board and saw various crime scenes. "Murder? Disappearance?"

"Both," Charlie answered. Trina furrowed her brow and took a seat at a long metal table. DB looked towards his son with a smile, letting him explain. "There's been a rash of kidnappings here in Los Angeles that fit the MO of a couple crime scenes in Vegas. Only one has a victim."

His father laid out a set of photos before Trina. "Here's what we're working with," DB stated. She smoothed her hair back with her fingers and focused her gaze onto an image with a young girl laying on the ground. Surrounding her was disarray. Her pants were pulled down and her shirt rolled up above her chest, there were bruises on her wrists, legs, and strangulation marks around her neck. "Aside from the victim, every crime scene is identical."

Her brow furrowed and she looked up to her mentor. Her heart was heavy and had sparked with a new determination to help them solve this crime. "The victim was strangled, is that her cause of death?" How did the scene tie to any of the others? "Why is this the same as any of the other crime scenes?"

A flicker of pride shot across DB's face and he responded with a gentle nod. "Good, you're already asking the right questions." She cheered inwardly and leaned back in the chair. The man rubbed his chin and motioned to the board where Charlie was setting up a line of photographs. Each had peculiar markings, but the primary appeared to be a spray painted symbol of a jagged circle with fire rising from the bottom and an angry skull with yellow dotted eyes staring back.

"The time it takes someone to make that…"

"This symbol has been found at every crime scene, whether spray painted or on a card of some sort. Many disappearances have been here in Los Angeles over the last five years."

"Okay." She picked up the photograph and looked at the victim, wincing as she observed the woman. She'd never seen a dead body before, and this was only on photo. "So this time the attacker couldn't wait to get them out of the house…"

"The same symbol was etched onto her back," Charlie set a photo down in front of her and Trina moved her hand over her mouth. "Witnesses from another crime scene say they saw a large truck driving away and it had skulls on the front with flames on the back. There could be reason to believe victims are being transported between these two states. We've been trying to crack the symbol, but there's nothing."

Trina studied the symbol and moved her hand down to the table, tapping it gently. It looked like a gang symbol, but unlike any she'd seen before. "I think I know someone that might have an answer as to what that symbol is." They looked at her with surprise. "Jesse Klein is the leader of the Knights, he knows almost anything about every gang stationed here in California. If this belongs to a gang, he will know."

Charlie crossed his arms and frowned. "He's willing to talk to police?"

"Yes, he is a good man. He'll tell us anything we need to know." He was still dealing with Sasha's loss, so she hoped he would be okay enough to help. "He's been helping to try and locate my birth father, so I'm sure he'll help us identify this symbol."

DB leaned over the table, pressing his palms on the surface while looking down at the photographs. "Okay, Charlie you know the ropes enough. You and Trina talk to this Jesse, I will find out if my team back home has come up with anything. If this truly is gang activity, then we need to shut them down if possible and find these missing girls."

"If they've been missing for years, do we assume them to be dead or alive?"

"We have no evidence that any of them are deceased, there is a possibility of it." Trina nodded and looked down to the photo of the deceased. "Charlie will brief you on the remaining details of the case while you go to see Jesse." She met Charlie's eyes with a smile and stood up from the table.

"Alright, I'm in." This was a difficult first case for her to be involved in. She wasn't sure how much she'd be allowed to investigate, but chances were all she could do was talk and offer suggestions-she would not be allowed to handle evidence. She hoped it wasn't a gang network, but it sounded almost like it would be.

They met Jesse at a small café and sat down in one of the booths. Trina saw Charlie studying Jesse with a narrow gaze, as if expecting him to jump up and attack. Charlie looked calm and reasonable, and his body was relaxed, it was just the suspicious look that was in his eyes. As a cop, you have to be suspicious of anybody, because you truly don't know what to expect. You cannot just trust anybody.

Jesse was giving Charlie a similar look. "So Trina, why did you call me out?" He looked back to her and folded his hands over the table. The server set three cups of coffee down before them and Trina slowly reached for her mug.

"We need to know if you can identify a particular symbol and let us know if it has anything to do with a gang."

"I think I can do that." Jesse sipped on his coffee mug and glanced over as Charlie set the picture of the symbol down on the table. His eyes focused on it and he pulled the mug away from his lips while furrowing his brow. "I've seen it somewhere, but I'm not sure."

Trina straightened her back and dropped her hands to the table. She watched him pull the picture closer and lean over it. His finger curled over his mouth and tapped gently as he continued to study.

"It is gang related, I know that much." Her heart sank and Charlie looked over to her with a pitiful glance. "I need to look through my files to be sure, though."

Charlie's hand tapped the table and his head tilted to the right. "You have files on other gangs? Why?"

"It pays to know who is trying to have you killed. I haven't exactly had a positive impact on other gangs, they think I'm shit. Good reason for it too, I try to help people."

"His gang's more of a community than anything else." Jesse glanced at Trina and raised an eyebrow. "What? It's the truth. Or does the macho gang leader not want the macho cop knowing he's not a bad guy?" Charlie chuckled and Jesse rolled his eyes.

Jesse pushed the photo forward and closed his eyes, his lips separated and an exhale fell out. "I'll look into the symbol and contact you when I can figure out who it belongs to." Her eyes lifted up behind him where she saw a man with long silver hair and broad shoulders covered in a leather biker jacket.

Her heart stalled as the man turned his head and gazed over Jesse's shoulder through his shades. "Clint!" Jesse twisted around and Trina started to rise up, but Clint moved his hands up defensively.

"Not going to do anything." What was he doing here? Was he following Jesse? No, he wouldn't have known Jesse was going to be here, so maybe it was coincidence. The man reached over and picked up the picture, grunting as his eyebrows pressed together, forming a wrinkle between them. "That little punk."

"You recognize the symbol?" She relaxed for a minute, but kept herself alert on the chance that Clint may try something. "Who does it belong to?"

"A smaller bike gang headed by the punk that joined my gang in 2005." The man spoke in a gruff tone and tossed the photo on the table. "He was into things _I _found suspicious, so I was going to kick him out of the gang. He left on his own, some of my own followed him-we have no ties to the brat. This was the symbol he chose for his little 'bicycle club'."

Trina felt a sudden chill run along her spine and watched as the man moved away from his own booth. "We think he or his gang may be behind a series of kidnappings-do you know where he may be?"

"I do not. We cut ties with him when we left."

Clint began to walk off and Trina squinted her eyes. She felt a powerful sensation pulling her. "Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Jesse and Charlie protested as she pushed herself away from the table and raced up to Clint, setting her hand on his shoulder. He tensed and turned his head over his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed and her body grew tense and firm.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not regarding the case, this is something else." He brushed her hand off his shoulder and turned towards her. His powerful arms crossed over his chest and the corners of his mouth fell into a mild scowl. "My sister and I. You've been hanging around us since that day months ago."

"Point?"

"You've been watching us. Why?"

Clint pointed his index finger out and Trina turned to see Jesse watching them. Charlie was twisted around in his booth, hanging his elbow over the edge. Jesse's eyebrow lifted up and Trina turned back towards the biker leader. "Because you and your sister are getting involved in something you shouldn't be around. Eventually you're going to be an innocent caught up in someone else's fight. The wrong place, the wrong time."

"He's a friend."

"He's a threat!" Clint's voice rose and Trina took a step back, preparing for a fight. Charlie and Jesse stood up and she extended her hand to them, keeping them in place. Clint pointed his arm out past her and his lips tugged back into an angry frown. "If you continue to spend time with him, you're going to get hurt. Do you not understand that's what happens when you're involved with a gang?"

"First off, I'm not 'involved' with a gang-I only associate with Jesse." She crossed her arms and leaned to the right, narrowing her eyes. Clint's arm fell to the side and his throat rumbled out a growl. "Secondly, what the hell is your problem? Why do you give a shit? You're the one that tried to kill him and his fiancé."

"I was forced my hand. The fact that you got in the way means my job was interrupted and now I have to make sure the ramifications don't happen."

"And what 'ramifications' are those?" She lifted her hands, performing air quotes with her fingers. Her chest tightened as her body filled with anger. "What does that even have to do with me hanging around a supposed gang leader? It's not like I'm ever going to have a relationship with the guy-he is only a friend."

"A friend that's going to get you killed. There are people that want him dead, and the more you spend time with him, the more they're going to go after _you_. You think your little sister's safe? If gang members start to go after you, they'll go after her." He pointed a finger at her and she quickly swat his hand away. "You're putting yourself and your sister at risk."

"What do you care?"

Clint shrugged and turned around. "You're right. I don't care. Get yourself killed." He shoved the door open and stormed out. Trina's arms fell to her sides and she let out a fierce growl.

Charlie and Jesse hurried up beside her, asking if she was alright. "I swear to god I can't figure that biker out." She spun around, her hair flying angrily past her face. "Come on Charlie, we have an investigation to deal with."

"He might have a point," Charlie suggested calmly. Her eyes darted towards him and he lifted his hands up. "I'm only saying that it's dangerous to be friends with gang members."

"Finally something we agree on," Jesse crossed his arms and Trina rolled her eyes. "I have a mark on my head, gang members all over California want me dead. If they saw you hanging around me…"

"Just find out what you can!" Trina threw her hands into the air and moved outside, grumbling under her breath. Her entire body was fired up and she wanted a fight. She could only think of the man back at camp and how good he was at relieving her stress through spar matches. Why couldn't he be here? Why couldn't she spend time with him, and maybe people would approve of her having a friend?

She moved her hand up to her forehead and sighed as her heartbeat pounded out rapid beats against her ribs. "Why should I care what some stupid, fucked up biker thinks of the people I'm friends with?" This was one of the few times she was glad that she didn't have a protective father disapproving of every man she hung around with.

The world around her started to spin and her body tightened as nausea stabbed her gut. She clenched her eyes and started to move forward, attempting to calm herself and ignoring the guys calling out for her from behind.

* * *

I will give you the next chapter since the next was part of this split in two. I had it split because this chapter focuses on two things, the information regarding the investigation and the biker


	27. Old Abandoned Home

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Old Abandoned House)

When she finally stopped, she found herself standing before a vaguely familiar house that Tori had shown her long ago. There was a story told regarding the now abandoned place, but she could hardly remember.

"Trina!" She heard Charlie's voice and turned to see him and Jesse running up to her. Her body slowly began to relax, but her heart continued to race and her fingertips kept shaking. "You alright?"

"Had to de-stress." It was easy for her to stress out, watching her parents trying to kill each other when she was a small child probably contributed to that. "I stress out easily."

"Don't let the biker get to you," Jesse remarked, "Just focus on what matters."

"I know." She crossed her arms and turned towards the house. "Charlie, I think this house might be a crime scene. I don't know why, I just…have a feeling about it." He turned to the home and rubbed his chin.

The yard was covered in weeds, the front door ajar, and windows broken. "It looks abandoned. I don't know if I'd say crime scene, but if you really think there's something to it-"

"Let's go inside," Jesse spouted. Charlie flattened his eyebrows and Trina chuckled softly. "If it's abandoned, we can enter just fine."

"We don't have clearance. My father always says to be sure and gain clearance first."

Jesse rolled his eyes and looked over. "Do you always do what daddy tells you?" Charlie crossed his arms and scowled as Trina watched Jason approach the home. Jesse pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled two more from his jacket. "Here, put these on." Trina picked up one pair and Charlie leaned sideways into her.

"Does he always carry gloves around?"

"Apparently." This was news to her, though she wasn't overly surprised. "He's a gang leader, it makes sense." Trina walked up to Jesse, and Charlie followed after. "Jesse, we don't touch a thing at all, got that?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Okay." Trina walked in after Jesse and crossed her arms. It was always best not to tamper with anything, whether or not they had gloves on. If this was in fact a crime scene, it would need to be preserved. "Granted an abandoned house likely means neighborhood kids could have come around, so who knows."

Her eyes drifted up to a framed photo on the wall, it was an image of an older woman sitting beside a little girl. Both were laughing at the camera. Trina's heart softened and her body relaxed as her mind drifted towards her own sister.

The picture was cracked and hanging at a tilted angle. The feeling she got from the house was depressing. The living room was a mess, with the couch overturned and the television busted. "There's nothing in here that can be safely tied to any other crime scenes on the case we're currently working on. I hope you boys understand that."

Charlie nodded and motioned to the open door. "The home looks like it's been abandoned too long, chances are good it's been tampered with."

"Found something!" Jesse called out from a different room, so Trina and Charlie hurried to him. He was standing next to an open dresser beside a bed with the mattress hanging off. "Look." He pointed to the top of the dresser and Trina walked over, careful not to touch anything or step on the clutter that littered the ground.

Painted on the surface was the very gang symbol from before. Her hand moved up to her mouth and her eyebrows rose. "I don't know if it can be used. We have no idea how long ago it was placed there or how long this house has been left open for."

It was a disappointment, to say the least. She wanted to investigate further, but DB would likely say the crime scene couldn't be used. "I'm taking a picture just in case," Charlie pulled a camera from the case hanging on his belt. "While we're at it, let's go ahead and take photos. Just because this might not be able to be used as a crime scene, it doesn't mean we can't treat it like one."

"True. We may as well see the rest of the house. I'm suspecting no matter how burglarized it looks, neighborhood kids are probably responsible for some of the chaos." The fact alone that nobody kept this house clean was distressing. "I can't help but wonder why the owners never sold it. There was a picture on the wall that makes me think some girl lived here with her kid sister, maybe the sister still owns the house but doesn't take care of it."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and pulled his lips back into a frown. "The photo in the living room?" She nodded and he waved his hand dismissively in the air. "That kid looks too young to own a house."

"Maybe, but if it was in her sister's name…"

The symbol on the dresser was covered in a layer of undisturbed dust, which was indicative of age. "Maybe the police taped it up years ago and just never furthered an investigation. If her sister went missing, the girl might never have wanted to give up the home."

"You have too much faith in humanity and family, Trina." He laughed lightly and Trina put her hands to her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Even I have obvious issues with my family-Dad hates me because I'm not following in his footsteps, and I don't even know where mom's at anymore." She turned her lips into a smirk and followed him out of the bedroom. Charlie was in the living room, taking photos of anything he could in the disarray.

"I bet if you could find your family, you'd be in good shape."

"Doubtful. Dad poses a pretty serious problem and my mother would probably shudder at the fact that I've been involved in a gang with him."

"You never know."

"Can we _not_ talk about this right now?"

"Certainly." She watched as he walked off to examine more of the clutter. She felt a new challenge inside her now and wanted to try and reunite him with this mother of his, if at all possible. Where was the harm in doing so? He'd be able to escape his gang life and live a normal life. _"Too bad you don't know how much I love to prove people wrong."_

She returned to her investigation, examining the layers of dust on the walls and broken furniture. It was difficult to say how old the house was just by looking, but with the thickness of the dust that littered the place, she had to guess it was left alone for at least one or two years.

Moving into the kitchen, she didn't see any footprints in the dust on the tile floor, which was surprising. "Maybe people didn't come in here as often as I thought." She stayed away from the tile floor so as not to disturb the dust. Her eyes scanned the counter and froze mournfully on a glass bowl with rotten lettuce. "Whoever was here was making something…" She could see flies and cockroaches surrounding the bowl and the stove where a pot had been left idle with soup inside it.

Nobody that planned to up and leave a home would leave uncooked food, this was most definitely a kidnapping. She left the kitchen and guided the men out of the house. "We should inform DB about this, regardless." Charlie looked at her with concern and lifted his shoulders.

"If anything, the symbol. I'm not sure if Dad would be able to say much about the scene." He pushed the camera back in its case and folded his arms. As he swayed to the right, his eyes moved towards the house. "If anything, I think he will agree that this place might have been the target of this gang. That symbol is like a calling card, it doesn't just get placed down at random, does it?"

"It wouldn't be," Jesse remarked, "I've never seen it thrown about at random-it looks like it's intentionally placed there."

"Of course. So, with that being said, maybe this place is a crime scene. Or, it could just be chaos that happened after years of abandonment. We won't know for sure until-"

He was cut off by a sudden cry echoing through the air. Trina looked to the right and saw someone racing towards them. "Please, help!" As the woman grew closer, Trina could see bruises lining her body. A stained purple blanket wrapped around her body, her messy dark brown hair was down close to her waist, and her face was stained with streaks of tears. "My h-this is my house!"

Trina caught the girl as she fell and peered down with surprise. This woman was incredibly thin and her back was covered in scars and bruises. She could feel the girl's heart pounding against her and was struggling to keep the girl from collapsing on the ground. "Charlie, call the paramedics and get your dad on the phone! Jesse, call the police."

The woman shivered in her grasp, her lips were trembling and her arms were wrapping tight around herself. Trina walked her carefully to the curb and sat down with her. "She's freezing." Her hand lifted up to the woman's forehead to feel of the girl's temperature. She didn't seem to be running a fever, but she was covered in a layer of sweat. "Ma'am, can you give me a name?"

She was older than Trina, that much she could see, but not by much. Rather, she looked to be in her mid-twenties. Spotting something peculiar on the girl's arms, she reached for her wrist. There were tiny red dots along the veins in her arm.

Trina's heart stopped and her eyes flew towards Charlie. "She might have been drugged!" Charlie pulled his phone from his ear and looked to the woman with a frown, instantly he returned the phone and spoke to his father and the paramedics.

The woman began to cough, her body started to grow numb. "Stay with me," Trina spoke softly, attempting to console this girl. "Can you tell me what happened? Give me a name?" The woman's eyes rolled back and she mumbled something about her house.

"S-Seth, my...He s-years…" Trina looked up with a frown as she tried to make sense of what the woman was telling her. As she looked back to the blanket, she studied it for any indication of where the woman could have come from. "The girls-they…" The woman shuddered and buried her face into the blanket, weeping bitterly.

Trina detected a sour smell coming from the torn and moldy blanket. They had to get her into something cleaner. When she turned the corner of the blanket hanging over the girl's shoulders, she was startled by the very symbol they'd been investigating. Her heart stopped and the air sucked away from her lungs.

"Charlie, look at this." Charlie started to step forward and the woman shot her head up at him, gazing at him with fear in her eyes. Trina instantly extended her hand and he stepped back. "Okay, it's okay miss. You're safe."

"That's the symbol we've been investigating?"

"Yes." It was very possible they had one of the missing victims. The girl's body sank and Trina looked down to see she had fainted. Trina lifted her hand and ran it through the woman's hair. "She must have escaped. There's no identification on her and the only thing she said that was coherent at all was some guy's name"

"Probably the bastard that held her," Jesse growled, "This is the type of activity I can't stand."

The woman's body stopped shivering and her chest slowly extended and fell back. Trina ran her hand through the girl's hair and sigh and drew out a heavy sigh. "We need to figure out who she is and what's going on, she may help break this case. But I can see she won't let just anyone near her. We need to be careful."

Trina lifted her head up and rubbed the girl's arm. "When she wakes at the hospital, we need to perform some tests. Let me know so I can be there, I'll try to find out who she is and if she's willing to come out with any information. Not to mention, if she has family, we need to tell them she's alive."

* * *

One of the kidnapped victims escaped by some miracle, the investigation continues. Of course they'll need to figure out who this woman is and what shde can tell them.


	28. Letters

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 28 (Letters)

Trina entered the house with a state of exhaustion, the girl was still being processed at the hospital and hadn't yet awakened. DB and Charlie were going to give her more information later, but there were a variety of tests that would have to be done and they'd need to wait for the results.

Tori was on the couch, fidgeting with something on her phone. The girl looked up at Trina and her smile moved away from her face. "You alright sis? You look so tired." Tori stood up and walked over to her. Trina leaned back as her sister began to straighten her shirt. "Long day?"

"Pretty much." She couldn't discuss the details of the investigation with Tori, so that was a difficult predicament. The reason being, it was confidential information that civilians did not need to know. "Where are your friends at? I would have thought you'd all be playing poker or something." Tori shrugged and pushed her phone into her pocket.

"They're all busy with some stupid ping pong club that they won't let me join." She combed her fingers through the top of Tori's hair and frowned with concern.

"Why won't they let you join?"

"I don't know. There's something up with it, so I'm having Sinjin make me a disguise to get in." Trina pulled her purse strap up her arm and walked past Tori. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Is this going to end up being something that I'm going to want to know about?" Tori shrugged and followed her into the kitchen. Trina removed her purse and set it down on the counter, watching as her sister grabbed an apple from the basket. "I don't want you getting into any trouble, okay?"

"I won't. Stop worrying." She bit into the apple. Trina smirked at her for a minute, then reached over to rub Tori's hair.

"Aw little sis, I'll never stop worrying."

"Trina!" Tori laughed and ducked away from her. "Don't mess up my hair." Trina opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water. She uncapped it and flashed a smirk at her sister.

"I wouldn't recommend challenging me."

"Very funny." She leaned back against the refrigerator and brought the bottle up to her lips. "Anyway, mom sent us another letter." She lowered the bottle, her heart skipped a beat as Tori rushed over to grab an envelope off the kitchen table. "I haven't opened it or looked at it yet, I know you like to read these together."

"Alright." Trina set her bottle on the counter and took the envelope. She started to open it while Tori leaned over the counter and watched her fingers. They told her about Beck's experience with his brother a few days ago as well as DB's mentorship.

"Hey Trina? How come you never watch Miss Ortiz's class tapes anymore?" Trina's body pulsed and she flicked her eyes up to Tori with a slight frown and shrug of her shoulders.

"It just isn't the same as having an actual instructor. She was awesome at camp, so I just don't want to practice strictly with the class tapes anymore." There was a particular theory Trina had developed that she wasn't ready to share with Tori because she herself hadn't confirmed it. It was better for Tori's heart not to be built up with false hopes. "You're more than welcome to use her tapes though."

"I've got terrible balance. I couldn't learn martial arts without stumbling every single time I tried something."

Trina laughed as she carefully removed their mom's letter. "That's how you learn. You learn from failure, not success."

"I guess." Tori waved her hand impatiently and motioned to the letter. "Come on! Read it, read it!"

Trina smiled at her and opened the letter. "Okay, settle down." Trina cleared her throat and started to read the letter, her heart beat out with anticipation as Tori relaxed her body and moved onto the stool.

_Girls, I'm really happy to hear that you two are doing so well. It really does sound like you've been through a lot, Hollywood Arts truly is a blessing. It's good to see that you both have been making friends, even if one of them is a gang member, which I'm not sure if I approve of at this point._

Tori snickered and Trina's eyes darted up at her. She shrugged and continued at her sister's urging.

_I'm sorry to hear you lost Jason's number, Trina. I hope you don't give up on him, he really sounds like a good man. Know that where love is concerned, if it's true, then there is a way. Tori, you talked about that boy from your other school. Ian. Don't be afraid to let him know how you feel, or else you might lose a good opportunity. You are both beautiful young women who deserve to be happy and to have the love of a man. Don't let former bad relationships, or even fears of finding someone like your father ever turn you away from having a real relationship._

_ Trina, I am very proud that you have been looking after your sister and have taken an opportunity to shadow an investigator. Tori, I love that you are considering finding a job when you are old enough for one. You asked if I would support that, and yes, I would. _

_ You both expressed frustration that I haven't been able to give you information yet, and I am sorry. I love you both and want to be with you, but your father still keeps me away you understand. I have become braver in the sense that I can send you letters back and forth, but now that he's out of prison, I am scared of him finding you two or finding me. When I gave you up for adoption, he threatened that if I tried to find you again, he'd hurt you. I don't want to put you two in that danger._

_ I know that you told me you didn't want me sending money or paying for anything, but I don't expect to buy you in any way-I genuinely want to help the both of you. If anything, I would love to put something down for the both of you to go to college one day…Time is short, and I need to go. I'll wait for your next letter. I love you both._

Trina lowered the letter and looked to her sister's misty eyes. "I can't believe dad would do that," Tori whispered. "Even without trying now, he still keeps us away from mom." Trina frowned and gently folded the letter.

"We'll meet her one day."

"Yeah, that's what she says. How many people have let us down, Trina?"

"I know, Tori. I know…" For Tori, the moving from foster home to foster home had a harder impact than it had on Trina. At the same time, Trina was at the point where she didn't want to let that affect her anymore. "It's going to get better, Tori. It will, we just have to be patient and let things happen as they do." Tori crossed her arms and bowed her head.

"I'm just getting tired of waiting. Tired of being let down by people. I wish I could find our dad and just…I wish you'd beat him up." Trina laughed nervously and shook her head.

"I couldn't do that. I mean sure it'd be nice to do, but it would be bad."

"I don't think so." Tori hopped off the stool and tossed the core of her apple in the trashcan. "You could easily beat him up, I'm sure."

She loved her sister, but her idea of finding their father and beating him wasn't her brightest idea. "He's apparently a dangerous criminal, I don't think he'd fight fair. From what I remember of him…" Tori narrowed her eyes and her voice began to rise.

"So find him, and kick him in the nut sack!" Trina stifled a laugh and moved her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, is that too vulgar? Cause if it is, I don't care!" Tori laughed maniacally and walked over to the couch. "I'm going to see if Sinjin's done constructing the vending machine."

She hesitated for a second and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "What?" Tori turned her head up from her phone.

"I'm having Sinjin make a hollow vending machine to put it in the rec room so I can see what my friends are up to."

Trina capped her water bottle and shook her head. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask." She wasn't going to get into the ethical issues concerning her spying on her friends. They seemed decent enough that it wouldn't bother them too greatly. So long as Tori didn't do anything to get anyone in trouble, things were fine. "I can't say for sure that this mentorship is going to lead to a job, Tori. So don't tell your friends that a job's guaranteed…"

Tori looked back at her and nodded. She had a disappointed look in her eyes that hurt for Trina to see, but she had to understand how this was going to work. "Well, I'll hope that it will. Did you find anything on your first day? I mean, I know you can't tell me details."

"Well, we can't tell you details but I can share the bare surface. We're working on a kidnapping case, and that's about all I can say."

"I hope you find the person responsible, and then you kick their ass." Trina laughed as her sister flashed a bright smile. "Wait until everyone hears, my sister's an investigator. Job or not, it's still something, and I'm proud of you."

"Well, I'm glad." Trina walked over to the couch and sat down. She extended an arm over Tori's shoulders and leaned back as her sister set her head onto her shoulder. "I will tell you what I'm personally working on now. You know Jesse, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get him to talk to me a little about his family and reuniting them if I can." The whole thing with Beck made her realize that whether or not it was in their place to do so, she couldn't just sit by and let a good friend's life be ruined when they had a chance for something good. "I'll ask him first though. I don't want to do something without his knowing, or his okay."

"Like I did with Beck?"

"Pretty much." She winked and smirked teasingly, then pat Tori on the shoulder. "From what we know about Jesse-his father's an asshole and if we don't get him to safety, the man may very well be the death of him." She could feel her sister flinch and looked over with concern.

Tori stared down blankly at her phone for a few seconds before looking up. "Yeah, don't let another friend die…" Sasha's passing was still a sore subject for anyone, even though it had been many months since the murder.

"I won't let anything else happen to anyone. I promise."

* * *

Yep if Trina can land a job, they've got a real opportunity.


	29. Gaining Intel

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Gaining Intel)

Trina hurried into the hospital, walking swiftly towards where DB and Charlie would be waiting. They called her to inform her that the woman had not only woken up, but she would not talk to anybody besides her.

Charlie and DB were standing outside the hospital door when she found them. They were standing idly at the right, looking down the hall and making eye contact with her. "What's the situation?" Trina looked into the window, seeing the woman in the bed with her eyes open and gazing aimlessly at the ceiling. "Was anything determined at all?"

"They did some drug tests when we brought her in last night," DB answered. Trina turned her head back to him and felt her stomach tighten. She suspected the girl may have been drugged, but she was hoping it was only speculation. "She had traces of heroin and PCP inside her system. The doctors pumped her stomach last night. They also found traces of semen, so we've run that to the labs for testing. We're waiting on the results.."

Trina rubbed her forehead and exhaled softly. "She was likely held by a gang, so that may come back with something." There was also a chance that the PCP might have added to whatever desire this woman had to escape, and led her to doing just that. "I'm surprised they'd put PCP in her system though, that's one of those drugs that can make someone think they're invincible."

"Yes. She is ready to talk to you whenever you are, we will give you an update when we have further information."

"What about the bruising?"

"Significant with beating." Her heart sank and she closed her eyes. Flashes of memory shot past her and she moved her hand back up to her forehead. "Are you alright? They also took X-Rays and found broken needles in her body. There was a tear on her arm where we _think_ she might have torn an IV away, it's fresh, so it could have to do with her getting away from them."

"Yeah. I'll go in and talk to her." She cleared her throat and pushed open the door. The woman flinched and her eyes darted over to Trina, studying her. Trina smiled softly and moved slowly to the hospital bed. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

The woman furrowed her brow and moved her fingers gently into her palm, clutching onto the hospital bed. "Y-You were at my home." Trina pulled a chair over and sat down, maintaining her eye contact with the woman. "My house was…it was damaged?"

"It has been abandoned, yes." The girl's eyes began to water and she closed them. Her body started to tremble as a sob left her lips. Trina reached over, cupping her hand over the woman's. "It's going to be okay. Nobody can hurt you anymore. You're safe." She could feel blood moving in rapid beats through the veins in the woman's palm. "We're going to catch the people that did this to you, but in order to do that, we need to talk to you. You don't need to push yourself through anything, and just talk to me as you're ready, I won't push."

"No, I…I'll tell you what I can." The woman breathed in slowly and gazed down at her right arm. Pain shot through her eyes as her cracked lips trembled. "I was hooked up to an IV…five years…they kept drugging me."

"Who?"

"That gang, the gang my boyfriend ran." The woman clutched Trina's hand and slammed her eyes shut, weeping bitterly. "I-I told him no, I didn't want to go. I had everything going for me, for my baby sister. I found out what he was doing and I broke up with him."

They were getting somewhere now. If Trina could get a name, they'd be more than able to jumpstart this investigation. "Your boyfriend did this to you?"

"Yes." The woman's eyelids lifted up and her nose started to run as her body continued to shake. "Seth, Seth Andrews. He took me away from my little sister, he took so many girls from their families. I…I tried to tell those girls that we'd get out, I tried to tell them they'd be saved, they're losing hope every day."

"But you got out." The woman's head fell back on her pillow. Her chest rose sharply, then descended at a slow pace. "Are you comfortable with telling me anything more?"

She took a long pause and responded with a careful nod. "One of the Deltons-that's the name of the gang-they put something in me. I've been so afraid to try and get away from them, but I've wanted to get out for so long…whatever drug they put-"

The woman gasped softly and shook her head. Trina gave her hand a gentle squeeze and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. I understand."

The woman turned her head up, meeting Trina's eyes. Her lips pressed together for a minute, then separated. "Trixie. My name is Trixie Carter…" Trina's heart stopped and her eyebrows moved towards the center.

"Okay." The name was vaguely familiar to her, but she didn't think she could recognize it. However, with this information, they could find out. "Trixie. Do you know what other girls there are? Are there any that come from other states?" Trina grabbed a small cup of water from the table nearby and handed it over. "Would you like some water?"

"Thank you." Trixie took the cup and slowly brought her head up. After taking a sip, her head fell back onto the pillow and she let out a heavy sigh. "I was the oldest. Most of the other girls are teenagers, or even college students. I was the third, Seth and them had kidnapped two girls before taking me. They're gone…"

A heavy sensation struck her heart as she thought about how close to death that could have put Trixie. For whatever reason she survived, but judging from the look in her eyes when she mentioned her sister, Trina knew from her own feelings that the determination to see one's own sibling again was enough to keep someone going.

"I had to live. I couldn't let them kill me, I needed to find my sister. I need to take care of her. Seth would…he'd threaten and abuse me, he'd say he was going to kill her if I tried to get help." Trixie gasped out and started to sit up, her limbs quivered and her body fell back onto the bed. She groaned and shouted out in frustration. "I-I need to find her!"

"Nobody's going to harm her. Nobody's going to hurt you either." It was very likely Seth wouldn't know who or where this sister was, especially if Trixie didn't have any other family.

Trixie moved her hand up in front of her eyes and whimpered. "I'm weak…"

"You were strong enough to get away, Trixie. Remember that." Trixie's hand fell back to the bed and her whimper increased with a loud sob.

"No. I left the girls. Who's going to help them? Who's going to keep them calm?"

"We're going to find them, we'll get them out. We're going to do everything we can, alright?" Trixie looked into her eyes and nodded. "Now, I need you to let me know if you can remember where some of those girls came from or any of their names."

"O-Okay. I think…I think I remember hearing something about having an outlet in Vegas. They had a truck or something that would go pick up some of them." Trina leaned back and inhaled through her nostrils. "They'd find someone, go in and they'd…" Trixie's voice broke and her eyes clenched shut once more. She bared her teeth and her body shook. Trina was about to tell her she didn't have to continue on if it was too much, but the girl's eyes open and she took a deep breath. "I have to help them. I'm going to tell you…"

"Take it easy, don't overdo it. I know it's hard, you don't have to say it all this one time."

"No, you don't understand." She looked up at Trina, her eyes were moist and swollen as her cheeks were red and stained with tears. "Some of those girls…they reminded me of my little sister, they kept me going. I was their big sis, I took care of them." Trina's lips fell and Trixie exhaled sharply, bowing her head. "Anna Parker, Danielle Morris, Chelsea Davis. They're the youngest girls that are at that…that place. Anna's only _twelve_, Chelsea's fourteen." Trina's lips tightened and she looked away to the door. She had to push down the rising bile and anger inside of her and keep calm. "There are two girls that were taken from Las Vegas. Jasmine Wallace and Kelly Grant. There are others, but…I can't remember their names."

Trixie squinted her eyes, struggling to remember. Her body trembled violently and Trina slowly squeezed her hand. "You remembered what you can, that will help us tremendously." Trixie looked over at her and fear flooded her eyes.

"What if-what if Seth finds me?"

"He won't. We have you under protection of our officers." Even if they could figure out who her sister was, or what other relatives she had, they wouldn't be able to allow them to see Trixie until they were certain it was safe. It would be best for their protection as well as Trixie's.

However, because Trixie brought up that her boyfriend had made direct threats in regards to her sibling, Trina knew it would be of utmost importance to find her before Seth did.

She started to ask about the sibling, but Trixie's hand went limp and her eyes closed over. The girl was breathing easy and the heart monitor was still beeping. The hospital likely had Trixie on medication that made her drowsy, so this was understandable.

Trina pulled her hand away and slowly stood up. "Don't worry Trixie. I promise you, we will solve this." She couldn't help but think of what would happen if it was her, and if Tori was at risk. She'd do anything she could to get out, to escape, to do what Trixie had done. She was a strong woman, and Trina wanted to ensure that Trixie would be able to get back on her feet and be able to become stable enough that if they found the sister, she would be able to take care of her.

Walking out of the room, she closed the door carefully to avoid any noise, then turned to her mentor and his son. "Seth Andrews, and the gang is called the Deltons." DB and Charlie nodded as Trina looked back into the window. "The girl's name is Trixie Carter-she has a kid sister that I think it is crucial we locate because she expressed concern over threats made by Seth."

"Threats?"

"Threats against her sibling if she tried to get away or get help." Trina crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "She also informed me that there are two girls taken from Vegas; Kelly Grant and Jasmine Wallace." DB and Charlie shared a knowing look, it was clear they recognized the names from missing victims database. "She also gave the name of three other girls, all incredibly young. Anna Parker, Danielle Morris, and Chelsea Davis. She said there are others, how many, I don't know."

Charlie rubbed his neck and exhaled slowly. "So we can definitely say these are the people we're looking for."

"Yes."

"Okay. We'll run a search on Trixie's name and see if we can't figure out what family she has. We need to be ready to notify families as well, but first we have to find Seth and this gang, and get these girls out of there."

"Miss Carter didn't tell you where she was being held?" DB inquired. Trina shook her head and he folded his arms across his chest. "Alright."

"I don't want to push her too much. I have a feeling our 'informant' might be able to figure out where these gang members have their base." She watched Charlie's face fall as he knew exactly who she was talking about. "Jesse may not know where they are located, since they're not his gang, but he knows how to look. He knows how to track and how to send a decoy."

"That may be too dangerous for a civilian," DB frowned at her and rubbed his chin. "If we can leave the job to the police, that would be the best route."

"I agree, but if nothing else, I'm sure he'd be willing to help."

"Alright. Go get some rest and we'll contact you as we are informed."

"Thank you."

* * *

Many horrors have taken place there. We've learned the identity of the woman among other things, and it looks like there's a crime ring the police may have to bust up.


	30. Sherwood Loves

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (Sherwood Loves)

Currently Tori was back at Ian's place, working on something he was doing for Sherwood. They hadn't gotten started on the project so much as they were reconnecting after having not talked much since things had begun to get busy at Hollywood Arts. "So how's your second semester holding up?" She smiled at Ian and studied him for a moment.

His hair was shorter now, but still covered the tops of his ears, and some stubble had appeared on his upper lip. His right arm hung over the top of the couch and his eyes seemed to peer through her while his lips held a slight curve. "Everything's going great. People still miss you over there, though."

"I know. I miss them too." She set her hands on her knees and leaned back, thinking fondly on her time at Sherwood. "Some people I can live without, though." Ian raised an eyebrow at her and she flashed a nervous smile. "Remember Danny?"

"Dan?" His eyes widened and he jerked back, cringing in the process. "Oh god! That asshole?" Danny was the result of one of the few times Tori tried to date somebody, and of course he cheated on her. Ian wasn't too thrilled with it, and Courtney chewed the boy out. "What brings him up?"

"He's dating one of my friends now." A couple of days ago Danny showed up at her school and surprised her. Jade took the opportunity to make fun of her by asking Danny if he was glad when they separated. It hurt, but she'd grown used to Jade's remarks. "Apparently he's dating Cat."

"Be careful with that." Ian brought his arm down and sat up straight on the couch. His brow furrowed and his lips sank down. "You know me, I don't trust that ass for one minute. He's a cheat, he's a user."

"I know." She had to figure Ian was warning her on the possible chance of Danny using Cat to get close to her, but she didn't want to just assume the worst at this point. "I haven't told Trina yet because she's busy with a case that she's working on." He turned his head to her and his expression turned perplexed, so she quickly explained. "Kind of like an internship, she's shadowing one of David's old friends."

"That's good! It'll get her foot in the door. Hopefully you guys can get a life started once she gets some sort of steady income." She hoped for the same thing, but at the same time, she really hoped their mother would stop being so afraid of everything and come find them. How great of a rescue it would be, but then she'd be too much of a dreamer. "Hey, have you seen that biker guy around lately?"

"A couple times since the summer." Clint had been seen throughout the summer and the last month. "He doesn't really pose any dangerous threat, at least I don't feel anything's wrong. It's kind of like he's only just watching."

"You know, he looks a little like you, from what I remember seeing of him." There was a time during the summer when they were walking down the street and spotted Clint walking out of a bike shop. "The dude has your cheekbones and chin."

"Really?" She touched her fingers to her chin, massaging it gently. "I don't think so." She couldn't see anything like that when she saw the man. She hadn't taken a close look though, and it really didn't matter to her. "He looks like George Clooney if the guy grew his hair out." Ian laughed and she smiled cheerfully. It was strange to her that she didn't feel an immediate danger to the man, but anytime she brought the guy up to Trina or anybody involved, they told her to stay away from him.

Which she was glad to do, but it didn't help her still growing curiosity.

Tori folded her hands into her lap and lifted her shoulders up as her eyes danced on the table in front of her. Her mind had slipped back to the whole issue of Cat and Danny dating again. Her friends were dragging her to a party and they invited Danny along to go with Cat, so she was feeling awkward about being one of the only ones there without a date.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she looked over to Ian and watched as he leaned over to the coffee table and picked up one of the brownies she brought over. In a way it was validation to her, since she had the misfortune of watching Danny enjoy brownies Cat brought to him when he never enjoyed any that Tori had made for him. "So…Ian?"

Ian muffled a reply with the brownie in his mouth, he bit off a bite and swallowed it down. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to this kick back party Saturday. Cat's taking Danny, Jade and Beck are going, and I feel weird going by myself." His smiled melted away her heart, but sparked a bout of nervousness inside. She cleared her throat away and took a breath.

"You don't have to go if you don't feel comfortable."

"Well, I don't want to sit around the house all day, especially since Trina's busy with that case she's working on. I was thinking maybe, if it's possible and you don't have anything to do…" She crossed her legs and pushed her trembling hands between them while bowing her head and glancing at him from the corners of her eyes. "Maybe you could come with me?"

"I'd love to, but…" He sighed and moved his hand down to his leg. His face faltered and his shoulders slumped. "You know it's my grandfather's birthday this Saturday."

"It is?" Her stomach turned over and her heart began to sink into despair and disappointment. She snapped her fingers and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I forgot!" Every year for his grandfather's birthday, the family would drive out to Oregon for a few days. There was no way he'd be able to skip out of that. "I'm sorry, Ian. I should have known."

He chuckled and waved his hand through the air. "What're you apologizing for, Tori?" She swept her fingers through the bottom of her hair and turned her head up at him. Her blush increased when she met his gaze. "I'll make it up to you afterwards, and besides, I don't think Danny would like running into me there."

"Of all people from Sherwood? Probably not." She laughed nervously and uncrossed her legs so she could prop her elbows on them and hold her face in her hands. "I take it he's avoided you at school for the last eleven months?"

"Yep. I thought Courtney was rough on him. Then again, she's not the one that set off that sticky bomb in every locker and bag he owned." Ian smirked and wagged his eyebrows. Tori moved her hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle a laughing smile.

Whatever chemical substance Ian had used on the sucker had stained everything from his notebooks to clothing. It wouldn't come out, turned various items white as snow, and even got into his hair. When that happened, Danny had to shave off every bit of hair he had.

"I thought Courtney did that to him!"

"Nope." Ian put his hands behind his head and leaned back while kicking his heels up onto the coffee table. "Nobody cheats on someone I care about and doesn't get what's coming to them."

"I can't believe you did that to him." She had thought about doing something like that herself, but decided against it when it occurred. "Can you imagine what Trina would have done?"

Ian stiffened and sat upright, his eyes widening for a brief moment. "Strung him up like a Christmas tree?" Tori laughed at the visual of Danny tied up with Christmas lights. She pictured Trina drop-kicking him down a hill. "You didn't tell her Danny cheated on you?" She shrugged as he stared inquisitively at him.

"Nope. Not exactly, anyway. I told her we broke up and that I didn't want to talk about it. After that, I kind of just let it go and forgot about him."

"Well, don't even let him get to you."

"Kind of hard." She didn't want to think that she might still harbor any old feelings for Danny, but she still felt jilted. At the same time, she knew she liked Ian and that overrode whatever old feelings might remain with Danny. "He was a good guy until he did what he did."

Ian's lips fell flat and a soft grunt vibrated away from him. "He's a manipulative, twisted dickhead that uses women. Don't give me the 'he was a good guy' spiel, because I'm not going to give you the nice guy-shoulder friend answer." She chuckled nervously and watched him grab the blue folder off the coffee table. "Let's go ahead and discuss this project, okay?"

"Okay." She scooted towards him and leaned over as he opened the folder. She wanted to know what he'd been doing in science class so she could still keep up with all the material. "Hey, you know, sometimes girls go for the nice guys."

Ian did not remove his eyes from the material and slowly turned a page. "That, my friend, is the biggest lie ever told by women." Tori raised an eyebrow and tilted her head as Ian's eyes drifted up to hers. "Because if that were true, women wouldn't go for the assholes that ride bikes and beat them up-only for them to go crying to the nice guy about how much of a jerk the said person is, then return to that person the very next day."

"Okay, I can see how people might think that, and it might be a bit of-" She lifted her eyes up and curled the corner of her mouth into a twisted frown. Even her mother admitted in letters that their father had been one of those assholes. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Easy, my father explains it well. Women don't want a perfect guy that treats them like a princess and has no faults, because that perfect nice guy is boring. They want a man they think they can change. You know, smooth out the rough edges."

Tori flung her hair over her shoulder and straightened her back while curling her fingers over her knees. "Well _I_ don't want that, and I know my sister doesn't want that."

"You guys are different because you know-or at least you in particular know from Trina's memories of your father that the assholes don't change unless they have one of those big come-to-Jesus moments."

"Well." She bit the lower left corner of her lip and slanted her eyes. "What makes you feel like that?"

"I don't talk emotions, Tori."

"Well I'm asking."

He rolled his eyes and smiled for a minute before closing the notebook. "Okay, fine. You remember Amanda? Georgia? Or how about Tiffany?" She flinched at the mention of the girls. Each one she remembered well, and each one she despised for what they had done. Granted it wasn't entirely their faults.

"Hasn't it been a few years?" Tiffany came into Ian's life barely more than a year ago. Like Amanda and Georgia, Ian liked them. He struck up friendships and then they dated a couple assholes and would go crying to him. He was the shoulder friend, thinking maybe they'd see him as something more than just a friend, but they went back to the men that abused them and treated them like shit.

"You can still feel the ripples sometimes, Tori. You got three girls that all fit the bill, and you wonder why I don't believe when people say 'women really do want the nice guy'. They don't."

She lowered her gaze and spoke softly, whispering her thoughts. "I do." Hell, even Trina did, even though she didn't like Sinjin as more than a friend. If only Ian knew how she looked at him, but she was too afraid of rejection.

As he focused back on the notebook, she studied him with her trembling gaze. Her heart rate increased and a strain of sorrow spread over her, mixing in with her frustration over not being able to tell him what was on her mind.

Had she come under the same dilemma as her sister, or was it something similar?

* * *

So Danny's coming around again, I'm sure you all remember that little bastard.


	31. Monster in the Dark

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (Monster in the Dark)

At the school dance, Tori had rushed off behind the building upon being found by Beck and Jade. She didn't want to talk to anybody and was struggling with having lost control when she saw Cat and Danny. Part of her thought about Ian, then part of her was disgusted and upset over watching the couple making out that she reacted on impulse and struck some cheese fountain that sprayed out all over the two.

While pacing the floor pavement behind the building, a bright light forced her to stop in place. Her hand moved in front of her face to shield her eyes from the blinding light that soon dimmed. When she lowered her hand, she saw the old biker from before leaning against his motorcycle. "Can I ask what you're doing back here?" Clint pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the woods in the back. "You know what shit is in those woods behind the school? Gang members, drug dealers…You name it."

The school had a fence that blocked off the back from the woods, and Tori had gone all the way outside so nobody else would find her. "I can't go back in there." She wiped a tear from her eyes and crossed her arms. Clint crossed his arms and pressed his thin lips together into a tight line.

"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath and curled her eyebrows together. She knew this man was supposed to be a dangerous gang leader, but there was something about him that she sensed wasn't so horrible. She looked off to the side and tucked her fingers into her pockets.

"I sprayed my friend and ex-boyfriend with cheese. I just-I lost control." The man frowned and his face softened for a moment. "This is why I wanted Ian to be here with me, so I wouldn't feel so…so alone!" Clint's bushy eyebrow rose and his arms his head tilted very slightly to the right.

"Ian?"

"He's a boy I like. His grandpa's birthday was this weekend, so he couldn't come. I didn't feel comfortable coming with my ex being here."

"Sometimes we do things on impulse. Perhaps this ex of yours you still have feelings for?"

"I shouldn't. He cheated on me!" Tori turned away and Clint's eyes narrowed for a split second. "He's manipulative, he's a user, and I shouldn't even care. I just-I ended up acting without thinking." She crossed her arms and moved her back against the fence, sighing heavily. "Sometimes I wonder if it runs in the family. Acting without thinking. I know my birth father was abusive and made a lot of threats."

Clint exhaled and lowered his arms. "It comes down to knowing how to control your impulses. I know that several years ago I was stuck on drugs and driven by impulse. Prison changes a man, though." She looked back at him with a slight smile. "Acting on impulse isn't typically a hereditary thing, it's a human thing and you just have to learn to control it."

"You mean like how you murdered Sasha? Trina told me about that."

Clint set his hand on the seat of his bike and slowly removed his sunglasses. She studied his features and his broad shoulders, still trying to figure this man out. "It isn't that I wanted to." Clint set the glasses into the front pocket on his jacket and sighed. A strange sensation tugged at her heart and her body began to grow numb. "Let me put it this way. I was told if I did not kill that gang member and his girlfriend, my family was going to be assaulted and murdered." Her hand flew to her chest and a gasp fell from her lips. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, but it didn't justify the act. "The person responsible was going to force me to watch as his followers took advantage…" Clint's lips pressed tight together and hands clenched shut.

"That doesn't justify-"

"I am well aware, but my hands were tied. The issue now is that I did not kill Jesse Klein. By some miracle, my family has been left alone-but that is likely because I am still present."

She folded her arms over her chest and let her eyes fall towards the ground. "Is that why you told my sister that night that she shouldn't get involved with gangs? To prevent her from being an innocent victim in some dispute that has nothing to do with her?" Clint's shoulders rose and he looked off to the right.

"Essentially." As bad as this man was, she could see that there was a worse monster. It did cause her to wonder about her birth father, just how bad was he now?

"I don't understand why people would have so much evil. I mean-what purpose does it serve?"

"For the most part it's selfishness and impulse." Clint crossed his arms once more and lifted his eyes skyward. "Ralph calls it 'retribution' for the way I was. Forced me to be a hitman to kill his own son." He sneered and slowly shook his head. "That's the trouble with gang life, once you get in, you never truly get out. Old dirt gets dug up by people who you don't want messing around, and then you have a whole lot of crap to deal with."

"Couldn't you, you know, take your family and get away? You're not so bad, you just need to get away from that life." Clint raised an eyebrow and chuckled sorely. She frowned back at him and slipped her hands down to her hips.

"Getting my family out would be impossible."

"Why?"

He waved his hand in the air and shook his head. "It just is." It didn't take much to realize this conversation was going nowhere, but then, it wasn't her place to tell this stranger what to do with his own life. "Besides, as long as Ralph is alive, he'd find us. There is no hiding from a gang member, or a leader-for that matter." She bowed her head and lifted her shoulders.

"I guess."

His finger rubbed along his chin and his chest descended. "Enough of that, though. This ex of yours, surely he is not as important as your friendship with this girl?" She threw her head up and her eyes widened as she remembered what had occurred.

"I'm truly sorry about it too, I don't even know what possessed me to do that to Cat! She's my friend, I shouldn't be jealous-if it even is jealousy."

"So apologize to them for the whole cheese thing." His lips flattened and he leaned gently against his handlebars. "Take responsibility for your actions."

"I'm scared. I don't want to make Cat think I hate her or something." He was right, though. She needed to at least try and make amends. Cat was an understanding friend, she should be able to understand how Tori felt. "At the same time, I don't want her to think I'm going to come between her and Danny."

"The boy cheated on you, right? He's not worth your time, so don't worry about him. Worry about fixing your relationship with your friend." His eyes lifted up and he let out a heavy sigh while swaying forward, then back. "If it was something as simple as spraying cheese on her then I doubt there's much to fix."

"Hopefully you're right. It's weird, I don't really know who you are, but…" She shook her head and turned to walk back around the school. "Thanks for talking." Clint shrugged and started to climb back onto his motorcycle.

"Just stay away from woods and darker places. Especially at night." It was sound advice, and much more than she was expecting it to be.

The talk with Cat wound up not happening when Danny ended up being the one she ran into first. She tried to access the situation when he started asking a bunch of questions, sounding as though he were trying to convince her she still had feelings for him.

It ended up with his kissing her and her having little time to react before Cat walked in on them. She ran off, Tori ran after her, and Danny followed. Unfortunately she lost Cat and decided to run off on her own. "Tori hold on!" He called.

"Get away from me!" Tori spun around, close to the area that the biker told her to stay away from. She'd been thinking of running through there to hide from Danny and make her escape. "Why aren't you running after Cat!"

Her heart was racing and anger was rushing through her body. She wanted to be angry at him, but she was angry at herself for allowing him to play with her mind. "I just think we should talk about what just happened." Danny approached her and she stared back into his eyes, frantic and anxious. "I didn't think you still cared, but that kiss…"

"It was _nothing_, Danny." She needed to find Cat. It was getting late, the moon was high up in the sky, and most of her friends had already left to go home. "I'm really uncomfortable too, so leave me alone." She watched him smack his lips and cross his arms, he raised his hand up to his chin and stared at her for several seconds. The silence was deafening. "What? What is it?"

The earth felt as though it were rumbling, but it was her own body. "It all makes sense now." Danny chuckled softly and spread his arms apart. "The way you've been acting so jealous and avoidant, you still have a thing for me." He took a step forward and she raised a hand.

"Back off, Danny. My sister knows how to kick your ass." Fear was beginning to rise up, gutting her heart and forcing adrenaline out. As he continued his approach, she felt an urgent sensation telling her to run. "What do you care, anyway?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure, that's all. I thought maybe…well, that kiss confirms my thought." Her eyes widened and her eyebrows slowly moved in together.

Taking another step backwards, her heel struck a branch and caused her to stumble. When Danny caught her, she looked up into his hungry eyes and felt a fearful lump forming in her throat. His gaze told her all she needed to know, and she wanted no further part of him. "No, let me go!" Her palm flew up to his arm holding her and she struggled to push him away.

With a sudden motion, she felt herself pressed against a tree and his lips on hers again. She clenched her eyes shut and threw her hands to his shoulders, pushing as her heartbeat began to increase with panic and terror. "Get off me!" She started to call out for Trina, then Cat or any of her friends. Danny's grip around her waist strengthened, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through her. "You're hurting me."

"I know you're still into me." Danny pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. "Don't play coy, Tori. Cat's not half the woman you are." Bile rose up her throat. His hands began to move up, scorching every inch of her body as she struggled against him.

"Leave me alone…" Her eyes burned with tears and she watched his lips lower towards her neck. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes and froze up, unable to push him off.

Within seconds however, she felt nothing. His touch was gone and she was able to move. A loud crash startled her and her eyes flew open to see Danny now pressed up against another tree. Clint had one hand holding Danny's wrists behind his back, and his right forearm pressing madly into his throat.

"H-Help!" Danny choked. Tori covered her mouth, whimpering into her hand as Clint leaned his head dangerously close to Danny's.

"The girl said to leave her alone," Clint growled venomously and pushed his left hand harder into Danny's lower back. His voice lowered to a sinister whisper and his nostrils flared. "If you so much as _look_ at that girl again, I will gouge out your eye sockets and I will feed them to my neighbor's disease infested cat. If you touch her, I will cut off your fingers and throw them to my Lieutenant's pet snake. Any further thoughts, and your genitals join the rats in my basement."

Danny's eyes clenched shut and he whimpered, his body trembled with tremendous force. "P-Please sir. I don't know who you are, but-"

"Me? Oh I'm just a random pissed off biker. Just let me know if you get what is going to happen to you if you go around that girl again."

"I-"

Clint's arm slid along Danny's neck, then his fingers wrapped around it and began to tense. "Such a tiny neck, so easy to break." Tears ran along Danny's face and he turned his head up to the night sky. "Do you understand?" His head fell and Clint's voice began to rise. "I asked if you understood."

"Yes sir! I-I won't go near her again. I promise!"

"Good." Clint released him, then struck a heavy blow into Danny's lower back. "Now get out of here!" Danny lurched forward, screaming as he ran off. Tori watched him disappear in the distance and slid down her tree to sit on the grass. Clint looked towards her with a frown and she gazed at her trembling hands. "You're okay now."

"He was just using Cat to…" She shook her head and looked up to him with a small whimper. "Why would you do that?"

"Maybe I'm a monster, but even I have standards."

She didn't believe that. There had to be something else, and she wanted to know what it was. "If you were a monster, you wouldn't have standards." The shaking went down and she took a slow, deep breath. "When I was young…Mom gave me and Trina up. I don't have memories of my dad like she does, so it's easier for me to see the good in people than it is for her. Maybe you did some bad stuff, but if you were bad…you wouldn't help me."

Clint scoffed slightly and crossed his arms. "You need to get home to your sister." Danny was the monster here, and despite whether this man put the fear of god into him, Tori didn't feel comfortable going anywhere alone. She rubbed her arm and looked back to the school. Clint studied her gaze for a minute and followed it to the school. "I think that teacher is still over there cleaning up the barbeque."

Her heart lifted and she brightened while moving forward a step. "Sikowitz?"

"Would you feel more comfortable with sticking around the school?"

"Yeah. I can just call Trina up and have her come pick me up."

"Do that then."

She didn't want to tell Trina what happened with Danny, and certainly she didn't want to tell Cat. Although, Cat should know. Danny wasn't going to bother her again, of that she was certain.

"Thanks again…"

Clint looked to her once more before hopping onto his motorcycle. How the hell was she going to explain to Trina that she ran into Clint, anyway? She'd have to if she brought up Danny, and that was the last thing she wanted. She was in no mood to be lectured about the gang leader, though Trina likely would be more concerned with her well-being, and hunting Danny down like the dog he is.

* * *

Yeah it looks like Danny won't be a threat anymore. Clint may not truly do all that but so long as it scared that kid off


	32. Hold a Poker Face

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Let's get this chapter out of the way

* * *

Chapter 32 (Poker)

"I've got a pair of aces." Jade set her cards down on the table and Tori looked over the top of her cards, frowning as she put her cards down. She had a pair of twos. Cat set her cards down to reveal a straight that wiped everyone out. "See Vega, you were right, this is fun."

"Trina and I would play poker all the time-along with like Go Fish and Crazy Eights." She took a deep breath and looked towards Cat, her friend had been quiet for most of the game. "Cat, are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine." It had been a couple days since the incident with Danny, and Cat had since forgiven Tori for what happened. When she told Cat about what Danny had done to her, she grew extremely quiet. Robbie nudged Cat and the girl quickly glanced off to the side. "Danny and I aren't together anymore. I don't want to be with someone like that."

Jade pushed the poker chips towards Cat. "So what happened with Danny anyway?" Tori hadn't told the rest of the friends about the incident, only because she didn't know how they'd react. Ian was angry when she told him, but he swore not to do anything to Danny next he saw the boy at Sherwood. Especially since the biker leader had scared him to death as it was. Jade pulled her hand away slowly and meshed her eyebrows together. "If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"He tried to hurt Tori," Cat shuffled the cards, keeping her eyes focused on them. Jade paused and her eyes flew over as Tori slowly shook her head. Her stomach tightened as she recalled the greedy look in Danny's eyes and the feeling of his lips on hers. "I broke up with him and he admitted that he was just trying to get close to Tori." Cat's voice broke and tears ran from her eyes. "He didn't care about me at all. I shouldn't be surprised, with how little people think of me, but it still hurts."

"I don't think little of you," Robbie replied. The others agreed with him and Cat smiled softly. "So what if you've got a drunk father and a mother that ignores you, so what if some jacked up asshole used you to get close to Tori, none of that makes you any less of a person."

"Thank you, Robbie…" Cat took a deep breath and dealt the cards out to everyone. "It's just exhausting. Why can't we have good things?" The others shrugged and Cat turned her eyes towards Beck. "At least one of us got lucky."

Beck's gaze drifted to the redhead and his shoulders bounced up momentarily. "Derek and I have been getting along well, so yeah, it isn't so bad. I guess I did prejudge him…" Tori was glad to hear he was doing so well with his family, or at least his brother. She couldn't help but to wonder if he had been working on a relationship with his family.

She straightened her back and picked up the cards dealt to her. Tori looked over the top of the cards and studied Beck's intense gaze focusing on the cards. "Beck? Have you made contact with your dad yet?" Beck lifted his head and lowered the cards slightly.

"Yes. He wants to come down and see me. So does Nora-his wife. Casey was nice, so I'm looking forward to meeting Nora and Lizzie."

"That's good." Tori smirked playfully and motioned to Jade. "Bet you're glad your girlfriend told the Director." She watched Jade's normally pale face turn crimson and listened as Beck laughed.

"I wouldn't have given my brother a chance in hell if it wasn't for her."

"I have to admit I'm a little jealous," Jade leaned into him and closed her eyes. "While you finally got back to your family, we're all still struggling. You got your happy ending. Maybe. My sister's still gone wherever, Tori and Trina still have to deal with their parents, Cat's entire family is neglectful, Andre's at risk of being homeless, and Robbie's just…"

"I've got my own issues," Robbie shrugged in response and inhaled slowly. "But yeah Beck, you got lucky."

Andre let out a grunt and waved his hand dismissively. "I don't think luck has much to do with it. It's just the fact that Eikner out of his way for Beck like he does all the students." Andre's lip curved upwards and his eyes slanted. "I've got a wager. Next one that wins the hand asks Eikner for help." Tori raised her eyebrows and the others stiffened. "What could go wrong?"

"Well we could talk about the fact that we don't want to set ourselves up for disappointment," Tori stated. She actually thought it was a good idea, though. If Eikner could help get Trina to worry less, maybe the girl could focus more on future

"Or just thank him for everything the school's done."

"That sounds fair."

Tori heard footsteps descending and turned to see Trina walking from upstairs. "What's everyone talking about down here?" She asked with a smile.

"None of your business," Jade scoffed. Tori rolled her eyes and Trina chuckled. Jade parted her lips and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what was funny about that?"

"Nothing at all. I think you'd be surprised to find that under this roof, anything is my business." Trina pushed her phone into her pocket and walked towards the door. Tori watched her with a concerned frown and furrowed her brow. "Tori, Charlie and DB have more information for the case. I'm heading out." Tori shrugged and nodded her head.

"Charlie picking you up?"

"Yeah, he's outside."

"Stay safe, Trina." As Trina left, Tori turned an annoyed gaze onto Jade. The girl shifted uncomfortably as the others did the same. "Do you still think she's going to abandon me, Jade? Trina is not your sister. I still don't even think Trixie abandoned you in the first place." Jade scoffed and looked down to the cards in her hand.

"I see no other explanation for her just vanishing."

"Kidnapping? Or worse?"

Jade's muscles tensed and her eyes sank. "I…really don't want to think about that." There was a flicker of emotion in the girl's eyes, which wasn't all that surprising Tori. Nobody wanted to think of something bad happening to their older sibling, especially when said sibling was the one that looked after them. It had been so long since Trixie's disappearance that Jade likely never considered that possibility because it would mean having to figure her sister to be dead, and that was something Tori knew she herself couldn't do if it were her situation to struggle with. "It makes sense that she'd abandon me."

"Why? Why does that make more sense?"

Jade flipped her hair and growled lowly. "I don't know. It just does!" Tori flinched and felt Jade's angry glare burning into her. "Why would my sister be dead? Why should I think she's hurting-at least if she abandoned me she's still alive somewhere. You've got Trina, Beck's got Derek, Cat's older brother is probably the sanest in her family though he's overseas in Iraq! Why should I be the one whose sibling is dead?"

"You're not the only one," Andre remarked flatly. Robbie nodded and crossed his arms. Jade's lips parted and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Robbie and I both lost siblings, Jade. Not trying to make you feel bad, but remember we're all in this mess together."

Jade tossed her cards down on the table and stood up, knocking the chair over. When it slammed into the ground, both Tori and Cat jerked. "Jade," Beck said her name as though it was meant to calm her down. Jade's chest was heaving swiftly and tears were dripping from her chin.

"I'm not _trying _to be hateful, okay?" She sucked in the air between her teeth and closed her eyes. "I think I need to go." Jade reached down to pick up the chair. Tori could see clearly the trembling of her friend's body and her heart went out to her, but she honestly didn't know what to say.

Beck bowed his head and let his shoulders fall as Jade hurried out the door. "Sorry guys, I should try and calm her." Tori frowned and nodded in response. Beck would be able to console her better than any of them could. He set the cards down and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "See you guys around."

"See you." Andre shifted in the chair and gazed out at the others. "So, do we keep playing or stop here?" Tori gazed with a heartfelt sorrow at her cards. "Tori?"

"Let's finish he hand, we'll call Beck and Jade later to see if they're alright…"

The next day, Tori couldn't find Jade or Beck at the school and hadn't been able to get ahold of them so she was heading towards Eikner's office for some advice. She was startled when she saw the biker walking out of the office. He was dressed in his typical jacket, his ponytail looked cleaner and shorter, and his shades once more shielded his eyes from giving off his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out her question without thought. Clint stopped and turned his head towards her.

"Making a donation to the school. Since being released, I've made monthly donations to Hollywood Arts." Tori's nose scrunched and she watched him walk off. She felt a strange energy pulling her forward and obliged, reaching her hand out and calling out. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Why do you donate? Beside the basics." Many people from all over the world donated to the school to help keep it running for the youth, but she never thought a gang leader would care about the well-being of the homeless and at-risk. "You're a dangerous gang leader. You shouldn't care, right?"

"Perhaps I don't." She could see his cheekbones rising as well as his eyebrow. He did keep a straight poker face, but she wasn't fooled. "It's my way of paying back." She frowned and meshed her eyebrows together. "Is something wrong."

"I've just got stuff on my mind. One of my friends is upset over her sister being gone, so I was going to ask Mr. Eikner if there was a way to search for her." Clint folded his arms and turned towards her, tilting his head to the right.

"Name?"

What would he know about Jade's sister? If anything, he'd be able to search. Trina had Jesse looking for their father, maybe she could reach whatever good side this man had and have him look for Jade's sister. "Trixie. Trixie Carter."

A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows and he moved his finger and thumb up to his grey goatee. "That name does sound familiar." His lips sank and his eyebrows lifted up. "Shit." He snapped his fingers and Tori's heart jumped. "I haven't heard that girl's name in years, she was the one that dated that kid."

Tori's hand moved up to her chest and she stepped forward. "Jade said she had a boyfriend."

"Yeah…" Clint's arm fell down to his side and he shook his head. "He belongs to a smaller bike gang-leads it. It sounds like your friend's sister fell into the life." A chill swept over her body, freezing her blood and stopping her heart. "If she dated _that_ boy and disappeared…I'm sorry, I don't know what would have happened. I have been looking for that kid myself."

"Y-You think he would have k…killed her?" Her hands moved up to the bottom of her throat and her voice cracked as she struggled to speak. It couldn't be! It wasn't fair! "What would you do if you found him?"

"Kill him. He's on my list." His upper lip twitched and he crossed his arms.

"Why?"

Clint slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing the anger and malice in his eyes. "Five years ago, he and a couple of his little thugs attacked my former wife, then told her I ordered it. I went to jail, got clean, and swore I'd hunt that runt down."

"Killing doesn't solve anything." Clint's gaze softened and his lips curved up slightly.

"That is true. So you know how to control impulse, and you know what's right and wrong. That's good-my life is lived. I have nowhere left to go but down. I may as well take a few bastards with me."

"Come on…"

The doors to the school opened as Clint started to turn. Tori saw Alexis walk in and gasped. The woman made eye contact with Clint, and both adults froze in spot. Clint's face fell and her expression twisted into a fierce sneer. "What are _you_ doing here?" Alexis asked.

"Probably the same reason you're here. Making a donation."

Alexis looked towards Tori and her eyes widened. She reached for her purse and her eyes shot to Clint. "A gang leader making a donation to Hollywood Arts? Please. Step away from the students."

"Relax. I'm not going to fight." He walked past her and touched his hand to her upper arm. Alexis clenched her eyes and stiffened, causing him to stop and look at her. "It's been a long time." Alexis turned her head up, her arteries in her neck bulged out and her chest expanded with a deep breath.

He whispered something to her, but Tori didn't catch it. "Don't touch me," Alexis pulled away from him and her eyelids flew up while her eyebrows moved inwards. In a brief moment, Tori thought she saw her sister in Alexis, but that was impossible.

Clint put his shades on and spread his arms out while walking backwards, staring directly at Alexis. "Well. Pardon me." His lip tucked upwards and his hands lowered. "Can I not make an innocent contribution without being chided?"

The tension in the air was heavy, to the point that Tori was ready to rush out or be choked by the air. When Clint was gone, she stepped up next to Alexis, looking up at her with concern. "Sensei Ortiz? You know that man?"

"Yes." Alexis pulled her purse strap over her shoulder and exhaled slowly. "Back in my wilder days...Just be careful."

"That's what Trina says." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "He says Jade's sister might be-" She choked up and Alexis looked at her with concern. "Trixie was involved with a rival bike gang. She might be d…I can't say it."

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and gazed into the woman's warm eyes. Tori was comforted by the gesture, but her heart was still racing in her chest. "If you're concerned and you need to tell your friend something, tell her not to lose hope. It's true gangs are dangerous, but it _is_ possible to get away from that life."

"I guess so." She didn't want to tell Jade what was said because she didn't think it would serve any comfort to her. At the same time, Jade deserved to know. "If I can get in touch with her…I might tell her over another poker game."

* * *

There's a lot of upset over Jade's sister, but I'm sure things will work out. Good to see Alexis, and well Clint too, make donations to Hollywood Arts. Pretty upsetting to find out that it was that rival biker behind the attack-and probably just as bad to hear Ralph was and is manipulating Clint. That probably won't last long


	33. Fathers in a Haze

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I have a couple tests tomorrow and the rest of the week, so I'm going to give you this chapter now so I won't have to do it later. That includes the next because I did write the two chapters together as one, but there are separate points to focus on.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Fathers in a Haze)

Having discovered who Trixie's sister was, Trina was fueled that much more desire to take out Seth and rescue the other girls that had been kidnapped. She was praying that they would have survived. The woman may have thought herself weak for not staying behind to help the girls, but what she needed to understand was by escaping and getting help, she had a hand in helping and saving those innocent lives.

"You've located their place already?" She heard Charlie ask Jesse. Trina walked behind the two men. Charlie was on the right, dressed up in a police uniform, full with his utility belt. Jesse had his own arsenal, and Trina was unarmed.

"I located what I _think_ is their place. That's why I've had you meet me here." She could see in the distance that Jesse had a couple of his gang members waiting. Trina's eyes squinted and her heart began to pound as she suspected the worst.

"You're not about to charge in there?" Trina asked. Charlie stopped walking and Jesse looked over his shoulder, smirking as a flash of certainty glinted in his eyes. "Jesse, we should handle this by legal terms."

"I agree," Charlie insisted, "We can't just go running in there like a couple of brazen vigilantes." Jesse's lips turned down and his shoulders rose.

"That's fine, just if we confirm this is Seth's holdout…call your people and tell them." They stopped at the top of a hill overlooking a mansion that was fenced in. Trina set her hand on a nearby tree and surveyed the location from her distance. There was a small hole in the wire fence where it had been cut.

"There's a good sized portion cut out of the fence down there." She pointed to the hole and the boys studied it. "I'm thinking that's how Trixie got out. The girl probably found some wire cutters and snipped her way through there." There were many gang members down below that were walking the grounds, possibly an after result of Trixie's escape. "We'll want to work fast if this is the location. Chances are, knowing criminals, Seth may try make an example out of someone." Jesse nodded slowly and Charlie started to reach for his phone. Trina extended her hand, gently grabbing the man's wrist. "Not yet, we don't know for certain."

Charlie took a deep breath and pushed his phone back into his pocket. They were going to have to wait. Jesse sat on the grass and folded his arms, growling as he continued to study the house. "Waiting isn't your forte, is it?" Charlie chuckled at the man and Jesse scoffed.

"Damn criminal justice system is slow. That's all." Charlie laughed and Trina rolled her eyes, smiling gently. Jesse huffed and turned his head over his shoulder. "By the way Trina, while we're here-it may not be the best time, but I did find out who your father was." Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. "I'll take you up on your offer too."

The offer was for her to locate his mother. He was hesitant when she brought it up, so she gave him some time to really think about it. "Good, I'll try to look for her. As for my dad…" A memory flashed through her mind like lightning. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I-I'm not sure I want to know. I do, but…"

Jesse's voice lowered and his facial features grew soft. "It was difficult to figure out because he was a gang leader. He went to prison sometime late 2005 and someone else had to step in until he got out about a year ago. He's the only gang member I can find that had two children in the early to mid '90s named Katrina and Victoria." She tensed and looked upwards as her body started to tremble.

"Now I understand why in her letters that mom is so adamant against gangs."

"I can tell you his name, if you're interested." Her lips pressed together and her eyes slanted. "I will tell you this. The man is no longer involved in the drugs he was dealing with in the 1990s." She closed her eyes and shook her head as she struggled against the fluid building up beneath her eyelids.

When she lifted her eyelids, she saw a heavy expression on his face. It was very likely that Jesse didn't like this man, but the hatred in his eyes was vibrant. "How did you finally find out?"

"Went in to make a donation to HA. Took a chance to ask the counselor about a suspicion I had." Trina furrowed her brow and looked to Charlie, he was still watching the house while occasionally looking over with some concern. "The counselor worked with a _lot _of gang members back in the 90's, so I thought I'd ask if there was anyone matching your description. He said there was, but he couldn't give information out, so I decided to drop names…when I got to the man's name, he grew immensely quiet."

"Oh. Is there a chance he was wrong?"

"That's what I was thinking, anyway. Until I overheard my dad talking to one of his followers." Trina scrunched her face. Jesse let out a grunt and pushed himself to his feet. "Your father was forced to do my dad's work-in the sense that my father found out who you and Tori were somehow. He threatened your father with the lives of you two and your birth mother."

In an instant, everything around her fell and the already dark skies seemed only to grow darker. She curled her fingers in an attempt to feel any sensation in them. "I-I…" Trina couldn't figure out what to say, nor did she know if there was anything she could say to take away the weight of his words.

A soft clicking sound came from nearby, but Trina was far too frozen to process the noise. "That's well enough, boy." Her eyes turned and she saw Jesse's father standing before them, aiming his gun. Fear shot up and grabbed at her throat. Where normally she could react, this was far too much.

Charlie instantly moved his hand to the gun in his holster, but stopped when Ralph turned his crazy eyes onto him. "I wouldn't get any smart ideas. You're in no position to be playing hero right now." Ralph pointed the gun and pushed it forward. "Take it out and put it on the ground, or you die first."

"Why are you doing this?" Trina stammered over the words and quickly shook her head. She regained some focus, but her mind was still hung up on the violent memories of her childhood. She didn't want to think that monster could be forced to do something. "Why are you bothering us now?"

"Because I have to finish the job." He aimed the gun for Jesse and narrowed his eyes. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." His pistol bounced from Jesse and onto Trina. She stumbled backwards and raised her hands into the air. "They were both supposed to die. Sasha and the boy."

"You would kill your own son?"

"Son?" Ralph scoffed and turned his malicious glare onto Jesse. "That is no son of mine. Unlike your father, who wants you to stay away from gangs, I prefer my children to follow in my fucking footsteps. He's a lost cause now." Ralph turned his eyes back to Trina and they narrowed. "You should have heeded your father's words. Involvement in a gang will only lead to getting yourself killed-but you can't help it this time. You were born to a gang member. You're fodder because he fucked up the job."

Her heart raced in her chest, bashing against the walls of her ribcage. A cold chill ran down her spine as she pictured the biker standing before her as she guarded Jesse and Sasha's body many months ago. She remembered how the man wouldn't shoot her, but the look in his eyes was something that seemed so foreign to her at the time. "N-No…" A whimper fell from her lips as her body trembled with anxiety and sorrow. "Him? That man? N…No…"

"A father knows what a man looks like when he sees his child. That day your sister ran into him in the street with her friends, the way he looked at her and at you, I could see right there what he was feeling. I decided to use that, force him to be a hitman. You don't just leave the life!"

Another hammer clicked and Ralph's body froze as a deep voice drifted through the skies. "Take your gun off my daughter, Ralph." Trina's eyes flew towards Clint. He was standing beside his motorcycle. Two of his bikers were beside him, their guns triggered on Ralph as well. "Turn towards me."

"I told you, Clint." Ralph chuckled sinisterly and Trina exchanged a frightened look with Jesse. "Kill them both, and you failed. You knew the ramifications." Clint's eyes narrowed as Ralph pointed his gun back to Trina. "I didn't tell you that I enabled Seth, he was my protégé…the better son that I never had." Jesse's eyes widened and Trina snapped her gaze to the mansion below. "Your kids, your wife, I was going to send them to him and his little gang so they could have their way with them, then kill them."

Clint growled and took a slight step forward. "You messed up pointing that gun at her."

"As if you're any better!" Ralph whirled around, spreading a wide grin across his face. A vein popped out of Clint's hand as his lips sank into a deep frown. "Beating your wife and your kid, drugging them with the very drugs you were taking." Trina whimpered at the memory and started to shake. Her chest throbbed with a violent sensation shooting through her body. "You want to know the person behind Seth's attack on your wife five years ago, the one that he blamed you for and got you sent to prison?" Trina's eyebrow rose as Clint's eyes narrowed. Ralph smirked at him and spoke softly. "It was me. I sanctioned it. The woman got lucky, she was surrounded by people who were willing to fight for her. This time, your former family won't be so lucky."

Trina glanced at Jesse and Charlie. The two boys were whispering amongst themselves, and for the first time, they seemed to be in agreement about something. What that was, she wasn't sure.

When they turned their heads back to Ralph, Charlie was the first to speak. "I've already signaled my father. He and his people are on the way now." Ralph froze and Clint glanced past him. "We're going to raid that mansion down below, get the women out and arrest Seth."

Clint's eyes grew concerned as he looked to Trina. She turned her head away from him and clenched her fists. She wanted to hate this man as she had before, but she couldn't, and she didn't know why. "Trina, you need to get away from here," Clint stated calmly while Ralph was distracted by arguing with Charlie. "Just turn around and run."

"No." She tensed and turned her glare back onto him. "Is it true? Is it true what he's saying?"

"Yes." Clint pressed his lips together and nodded slowly. "I am your father."

Ralph let out a shout and turned back to Clint, throwing his gun up to aim at the man's head. "Enough of this! I will give you one more chance to save the deal." Clint's eyes narrowed and Trina held her breath. "Kill Jesse here and now, I leave your family alone."

She froze and looked at Clint with anger. This man was supposedly selfish, and likely would take that offer. "Don't do it…" She was not going to be the reason her friend died, nor was she going to let her friend die. "Don't you dare."

"Shut up!"

"Hey don't you talk that way to her!" Clint proclaimed. Ralph responded with a low growl while Clint aimed his gun for him. Trina didn't have to question why Clint would have taken that deal, but it didn't make sense to her. Why would he, if he didn't have to, do something that would incarcerate himself just so some fucked up gang member wouldn't hurt them? She couldn't figure it out.

At this point she was afraid to ask, not just for not knowing what to say, but because it wasn't appropriate when they had a gun trained on them. "You can't protect them," Ralph hissed, "You think you can just play father from behind the scenes now that you know who they are?"

"I have been trying to keep your ass from killing them."

"What is the point? They will never want you in their life."

"I am well aware. I wouldn't ask for that at this point. As for killing your son? I won't do it." Trina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She did not expect for him not to take up the deal. "You need to realize something, Ralph. Like I told you last time, I've been in this business since you were pretending to be a tough guy in middle school. I'm much smarter than you seem to think."

Ralph chuckled and Trina watched as Clint made eye contact with Jesse. His nostrils flared out and his free hand signaled to one of the two bikers. Trina slowly looked towards Jesse, concerned that he and Clint may have something planned.

As sirens filled the air, Clint climbed back onto his bike. "Wrong answer, Clint." Trina whimpered as Ralph shook his head. "The girl dies." Her heart stopped as she made eye contact with the man that was her father. There was a strong and sure look in his eyes that was oddly comforting, it gave her a sense of protection as though nothing was to happen to her.

In an instant, she felt a sudden pushing force from Jesse. She stumbled backwards and opened her mouth to scream, but the roar of a motorcycle engine silenced her. She reached out and felt a strong arm reach around her waist and pull her up.

Gunshots echoed in her ear, but her vision was too blurred for her to see what was going on. She blinked several times as wind whipped through her hair. Her arms wrapped around someone and she pressed her face into their back, attempting to use their body to rub her eyes.

* * *

Basically Ralph just got screwed. Speaking of Ralph getting screwed there is a big shocker coming-or well, a couple of shocks.


	34. In the Fray

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: If you haven't seen the show _Sons of Anarchy_, it's awesome. Just saying...

* * *

Chapter 34 (The Fray)

She thought for sure she'd been shot, that Ralph was going to kill her. She didn't know why Jesse pushed her down, or who had just grabbed her, but she desperately wanted to get back and make sure her friends were okay.

When she pulled her head up, her vision had returned. A gasp fell from her lips when she saw Clint sitting in front of her. "Keep your head down!" He ordered. "It's going to be a bumpy ride." She clenched her teeth and looked to the pavement below, immediately she was afraid of letting go and falling off.

"What? Stop this thing!" Her heart raced as Clint shook his head and quickly poked his thumb over his shoulder.

"There's a helmet tied to the back of the bike. Put it on." When a bullet whizzed past her head, she wasted no time doing as instructed. "Keep your head _down _I said!" Clint wasn't shooting, but they were being followed by two black cars from what she could see.

She slouched and lowered her head, glancing over her shoulder in time to see the vehicles racing after them. They weren't patrol cars, so she ruled out cops. "What's going on?" Clint sped onto a freeway causing Trina to scream out. "I'm confused! Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm trying to save your life! Ralph is dead." Her eyes widened and she looked back to the cars. "We're being tailed by some of his people. _This_ is why I said to stay away from gangs." She pressed her lips together and clenched her eyes as confliction rose up to strangle her.

"This isn't right. You're a demon, a monster. Why do you give a shit if I live or die, you didn't care before!" Another bullet bounced off the top of her helmet, causing her to duck down and scream. "When are they going to stop shooting at us!"

"When we're both dead."

"Come on!" She put her hand to her helmet and looked back with a heavy heart. "I always pictured being on the other end of a high speed chase."

"Right now, the bigger demon's dead and his little devils are pissed. I think it's best not to think about what end of a high speed chase you want to be on." She moaned and bowed her head. "One thing is certain, a lot of Ralph's people might be down at that mansion, since he mentioned having ties to Seth. Police can deal with them."

"Do you think Jesse and Charlie are okay?"

"Should be. My people gunned Ralph down just as I grabbed you. I didn't expect he had people waiting on him, though I should have figured. We need to make sure your sister's okay." Trina looked into the sky as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. "Shit!"

"What?" She snapped her head back onto him and darted her eyes to a passing exit sign.

"Just missed our exit. We have to turn around."

"What!" She started to protest, but was silenced by the sharp sound of the bike's brakes. The cars slid past them and Clint took off into oncoming traffic. Fortunately there were hardly any cars on the road. "Are you crazy! Wait, don't answer that!"

"Funny, your mother was the same way-but she enjoyed riding on the back of a motorcycle." Trina raised an eyebrow and looked behind them. The two black cars were stopping and turning around. Clint glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Granted, we were never being chased by pissed off gang members."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! So much!" Her heart race increased as a pair of headlights flashed in her eyes. She held on tight as Clint spun the bike around and struck the off ramp. When Trina looked up, she saw one of the cars flying overhead. Her eyes widened as the vehicle crashed into a nearby building and erupted into flames. "Jesus Christ!"

"Watch the tongue."

"Oh shut up and drive!" She didn't want to run by her house to check on Tori because that might mean the gang members tailing them would attack. "Why do we want to take the gang members to my sister?"

"I'd like to lose them first. My thinking is Ralph could have had people stationed at your house. If so, then Victoria could be in trouble." Her head jerked back and her heart jumped as fear and adrenaline pumped from it.

"What about mom?"

"I doubt Ralph knows where she's at, but that woman can handle herself. We used to run together. She's not going to let a few amateur gang members get the best of her."

"Jesse said the Knights own Los Angeles. If that's true, then Ralph is going to have a lot of people stationed around here."

"Yep, that's why we're getting the fuck out of this town until this blows over." She paused and heard more gunshots coming at them. "There's a small town outside LA. Charming. It's owned by a biker group that I've got good ties with, it's safe there."

"What group?"

"Sons of Anarchy. While they're good for protection, don't get too involved with them." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, holding it firmly in her hand. She pushed it through the open spot of her helmet after dialing Tori. The girl answered, asking where she was.

"I'm just driving around, Tori. Where are you?"

"Beck is showing us the apartment."

"Okay, stay there then. At least until I call you back." She hung up the phone despite her sister's protests. She didn't want to worry Tori, but was glad she was at least safe. "She's at Beck's brother's apartment down on Randol Mills."

"Randol? That's in my territory-she'll be safe. That's a heavily guarded street, we've got a biker bar and a motorcycle shop there."

Trina dropped her head onto his back and groaned. She was heavily conflicted by this man and what he was doing. It not only went against what she remembered of him, but it simply did not add up. "Why the hell do you care now? If you really do. Or do you just want to finish the job…mom's letters said you threatened our lives if she made contact."

"I was high on PCP and drunk as shit back then. I'm a different person, but I'm not going to sit here and beg for forgiveness for the shit I put you and your mother through. You're right to hate me and not to trust me. I wouldn't either if it were me. I'm not going to justify myself either, I know what I did was fucked up."

"How long did you know that Tori and I-"

"The first time I saw you." Trina meshed her eyebrows together and twisted her mouth into a perplexed frown. "I felt something when I saw my daughter, then you showed up…You know, you look so much like your mother? You're every bit as beautiful as your mother was." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "The reason I've followed you two around is because of that rat back there, threatening you. Gang life is fucked up, and no matter how hard you try, you can't get away from it."

"Mom did! She got away."

"And why do you think that is, Katrina? The ex-wife of a gang leader who has clear enemies, living her life in peace. Do you think Ralph is the only gang member to take advantage of an enemy's family, whether current or past?"

His words silenced her, she had never imagined that Clint might have people guarding his old family without their knowledge. There was never a time she felt like she was being watched, so she didn't think of having been protected. "So hold on…You knew?" Her voice began to rise above the sound of gunshots behind them, she'd forgotten that they were being chased and still did not care. "Did you know all these years! Through all the foster homes we've been through, all the _shit_ we went through!"

"No! Of course not. I didn't know where you kids were sent, I didn't know what happened until I ran across you that day." There was a sudden flash of red and Trina's eyes widened as she watched blood gush from his left shoulder. "Shit!" Trina gasped and moved her hand up to try and compress the wound. Clint spoke through clenched teeth and quickly looked over his right shoulder while turning his bike up onto a freeway. "This isn't the time. Take your phone and dial the number I tell you."

"Okay, okay!" She held the phone in her trembling hand, praying not to drop it. As he spoke the numbers, she dialed carefully with her thumb. She put the phone to her ear, her breath trembled as she listened to the ringing. "What's going on?"

"We're about five miles outside Charming. The number you're dialing is Clay, he's the President of the Sons. Tell him what's going on."

After five seemingly long rings, a man's voice answered and she wasted no time on explanation. "We need help!" She exclaimed. "I'm Trina, daughter of Clint Argon, your group knows him, I think." A shot rang past her helmet once more and she looked back with wide eyes. "We're being chased by an enemy gang, we're five miles outside Charming and headed your way. He's been hit, his left shoulder's bleeding pretty badly!"

"We'll meet you at the border of town."

She didn't know what to be more terrified of, the gang they were heading for or the gang they were running from. "Damned if I ever get involved in a gang, I've learned my lesson now."

"Hey, I like the cop's son."

"He asked me out for coffee. I turned him down."

"Why?"

"I'm kind of holding out for somebody, but I don't think I'm going to see him again."

Clint laughed and pressed down on the accelerator. "Humor the kid and go out for coffee at least once. He's from out of town, right?"

"Yeah, so I know he's going to leave eventually…"

"This other boy. He's good?"

"Very. I met him when I went to that camp a few months back."

"Treat you right?"

"…Yeah. He wanted to help me and wants to help Tori too. I think he gets that Tori comes first in my life."

"That's good. I approve!"

She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I didn't think I needed _your_ approval."

The man laughed once and shook his head. "My god, you've even got your mother's personality." Trina curled the corner of her lip and straightened her back as a feeling of warmth and pride flowed through her body. "I think she'd be proud of you."

"She's scared to show herself. She's afraid of you we all are. Mom thinks you're going to kill us if she shows her face." Clint started to say something, but another shot rang out and struck him. When Trina looked up, she saw a streak of blood on his left temple. "Oh god!"

"It's fine, just a graze." He sighed heavily and looked into the rearview mirror. "We're almost there-look." Trina tore her concerned gaze from the blood on his head and spotted a row of headlights in the distance.

There was a wide gap of space between two bikers. One was a man with short, spiky grey hair and a goatee, and the other was a younger blonde haired man with a beard and long hair. "Are they the Sons?"

"Yep, and that's Clay and Jax. Hold on tight." His body flinched and Trina's eyes widened as blood splashed out onto the corner of her visor. He'd been shot in the arm. "Shit that burns! Clay, shoot them off us already!"

All the members of the gang lifted their weapons. Trina felt the bike beginning to tilt and looked behind her. Her heart was racing as the smell of blood drifted into her nostrils.

There were three cars now, with ten arms aiming guns out the windows. "Dad, look out!" Clint reached around, throwing his arms around her and jumping off the bike. She curled herself into a ball, screaming as they landed in a patch of grass nearby.

Gunshots rang out and the three cars were sprayed with bullets. The front car spun, causing the car to its right to crash into it. The car on the left swerved off the road and rolled down a hill into a large body of water.

"Fuck that burns!" Clint released her and she pushed herself up, looking over to see how injured the man was. Clay and Jax ran over and helped him to his feet. An older woman with brown hair and a sharp gaze walked over to help Trina, but Clint instantly barked at her. "Trina won't be needing your help, Gemma." Gemma put her hands to her hips as the man growled. "I trust Clay and Jax to help me." He coughed and narrowed his eyes while holding his stomach. "If you lay a finger on her, so help me god-you'd better pray." Trina raised an eyebrow as the woman held her hands up and took a step back.

Clint staggered forward and looked to Clay and Jax with a less harsh look, speaking in a softer tone. "Ensure Trina is comfortable, safe, and uninjured."

"We'll get you to headquarters," Jax stated while looking over Clint's wounds. "We do have a couple of our trained medics here though. I can get Tara."

Gemma rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Tara?" The woman's voice was laced with malice. "Why involve that girl?"

"The man needs a doctor, mother."

Trina watched nervously as the two men put Clint's arms around their shoulders. When his head fell and he lost consciousness, her heart strained with anxiety. She didn't want to be stuck with all these people in some town that she didn't know where she was.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Trina muttered, "But don't let him die." Her phone battery had fallen out of her phone somewhere, so she had no way to contact anybody back home. "He's my ride back-if this Tara woman is able to help him, call her…" She hesitated and turned her eyes onto the wreckage nearby. Her voice grew stronger and her glare sharper. "I don't care what it takes, don't let my father die."

* * *

Ah fanfic-reader, you may be accurate when you say there could be something deeper to everything. We will see what this Gemma woman has done. Clint and Trina have covered some ground during that chase, let's hope he makes it through the night else she'll be stuck in a town ruled by a different biker gang.


	35. A Devil for Every Monster

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 35 (A Devil for Every Monster)

Trina sat anxiously amid a smoky atmosphere with a bar and a pool table where a couple of gang members were. Her eyes were glued to the door to the bedroom where Jax, Clay, and Tara were doctoring up Clint's wounds. The most wounds that she had were the scrapes on her arms and legs. In her hands she held her phone, muttering over the lost battery.

She was agonizing over not being able to contact Tori. It was tempting to try and go for a walk to clear her mind, but not only did she think Clint would want her to stay put, but she honestly didn't want to go wondering around an unknown town in the middle of the night.

"You okay?" She looked up as Gemma took a seat next to her. Narrowing her eyes, she slid away to the right of the bench. There was a powerful and dark feeling emanating from this woman. Just the fact that Clint told Gemma to stay away from Trina was enough for her. After all, a highly dangerous person informing someone to stay away from another person was something to pay attention to. "Why are you scared of me, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that, please. I'm fine." Trina rubbed her hands together and turned her gaze to the door. "I'm not scared of you, either. I don't trust you." Gemma started to reach for her shoulder and she twisted out of reach, shooting a dangerous glare at her. "I trust no one, so it isn't just you." The woman withdrew her hand and frowned as Trina studied the other bikers nearby. "What connection does Clint have to these people?"

"He John's half-brother. John was my first husband and Jax's father. Jax is this club's vice president. Obviously Clint is welcome here." Trina pressed her lips together and hummed softly as she listened to the strange feeling in her gut. The fact that Clint was the half-brother of this woman's first husband was telling. Something must have happened to make this man not trust her.

"Where's John?"

"He was killed in '93." Her heart stopped and she glanced at Gemma with a great deal of concern and suspicion. "Hit by a semi." There was something cold and callous in this woman's voice. If there was anything more to that particular death, did Clint know anything about it? "It was a hard time, but I had Clay there to get me through the death-he was John's closest friend at the time."

"I see. Did you know my mother?"

She saw a flicker of malice in the woman's eyes that immediately became masked by a feigned glimmer of pleasantry. "Oh yes." Gemma tucked her hair over her ear and straightened her back. "Your mother-" One of the gang members cleared their throat and Gemma looked up as a man with long hair and a scraggily beard walked up to her.

"Hey Gemma, I thought Clint was clear on you not getting near his kid?" Gemma narrowed her eyes and pushed herself up, huffing at the man. Trina's lips formed an oval as she watched the woman storm off. The man furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "If Clint doesn't trust her, there's a good reason for it. Though she's one of us and we see nothing wrong with her, we'll have to support Clint-especially if Jax and Clay side with him."

The door opened up and Trina rose to her feet. Her eyes trembled on the doorway as Jax and Clay walked out. Inside, Clint was laying on the bed, his hand on his chest and his eyes gazing up at the ceiling. The dark haired woman inside was cleaning up the blood.

"Is he okay?" Trina looked over to Jax, holding her breath. He looked over his shoulder, then responded with a nod. She was grateful for the news and hurried into the bedroom. Her walking slowed as Clint's eyes moved over to her. "Hey."

"Hi." He sat up, wincing painfully. "I hope you know now not to ride a motorcycle unless you know what you're doing."

"Is that your attempt at a joke?" She sat down next to him and studied the bandages on his arm. He also had a bandage wrap around his body as well as a gauze on his temple. "It isn't funny."

"I figured not. I'll be up in a couple hours, then I'll get you back to LA." Trina set her hand on his knee and looked hard into his eyes. He chuckled softly and leaned his head back onto the wall. "You used to do that when you were a kid, you know. One of those 'we need to talk' moments."

"Yeah." She released a heavy breath and closed her eyes. "I don't know what kind of man you are now. You were a monster in my dreams for so many years, and no matter what, I can never get that image out of my head. Of the drunken, drugged up demon beating my mother." Her eyes brimmed with tears while Clint frowned and turned his head down. "I want to hate you, with every fiber of my being. Yet I can't hate you. I made my mind up a long time ago that I would never hate you, that I can forgive the things you did to my mother. To me. But I can't forget."

"I know."

"You say you're changed, that you don't do drugs or drink anymore. That's all well and good, more power to you. Still…because of you, our mother gave us up. She lived a life of fear._ I_ had to be strong for my baby sister, _I_ had to take the role of our mother." Clint pressed his lips together. His chest expanded and his heavy face sank. "Our first foster family abused us, our second family ignored us, our third gave us up because they wanted their own children. The fourth abused us, the fifth…." She clenched her fists, her breathing trembled and her head shook from side to side. "It just gets worse. We had maybe _one_ good foster family, but that didn't last long. Finally our social worker got somebody to sponsor us, to take care of us, but the damage has been done…and for years I blamed you. For years, it was your fault." Trina opened her eyes halfway and a wrinkle formed between her eyebrows. "Because of you, our lives were ruined, and somehow I've been sitting in the other room praying for you to _survive._ Can you explain that to me?"

"I don't know." Trina swept a finger across her eyelid and shook her head once more. "You've become an incredibly strong and independent woman, but you've also been through more than someone your age should go for. Nobody should have to assume the role of a parent…I know people have let you down, and I'm to blame for a lot of your problems. I wish there was something that I could say, but nothing will take away what happened."

"No. It won't." She lowered her hand and looked to the doorway. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Gemma standing outside, looking in. Clint turned his head to the door and waved his hand so one of the gang members closed the door. "Who is that woman? She told me she married your half-brother or something."

"John, yeah, we had the same father, different mothers, grew up with our mothers. Gemma is a dangerous woman, probably worse than I am. Your mom and I fully believe she had something to do with John's death, and when your mother confronted her about it back in '93…Gemma nearly killed her."

Her eyes widened and she moved her hand up over her mouth. "That woman would do anything to secure her own selfish desires. I don't want you near her because she'd probably try and taint you-everyone she talked to she painted a bad picture of your mother. It was to the point we had to leave. Gemma is also the person that got me started on the heavier shit, like PCP." Trina's hand slid down to her chest and her eyes drifted towards her father. Her heart began to break and anger moved swiftly through her.

"She did?"

"Let me put it simply. The woman out there and your mother hated each other to the point that she tried to make me think she was planning to kill me. This was before the woman got me addicted to drugs and had a hand in turning me into what I was back then."

"What? It's not like she made you take those drugs and hurt your family." She looked into Clint's eyes, gasping softly as his eyebrows curled together and sank down in the middle. His lips flattened and the corners tucked back into his cheeks. "Oh god."

"In the end what I did to you, what I did to your mother. That shit's on me, I accept full responsibility. PCP is probably the worst thing someone can get hooked on, it turns you into a monster. Since she was having an affair with Clay back in the day, and we were always with him since he was the new guy in charge. Gemma would slip PCP and other drugs into my drinks, eventually my body became addicted and my mind soon followed to the point that they continued dealing heavy doses to me. I became what I was and even though we moved away when you were two, I still had a dependency."

Trina looked away, struggling to contain the bitter emotions that were strangling her. She wanted to rush out and attack the woman outside, but couldn't. "I remember being injected with drugs when I was a kid. You never did that?"

Clint's face tensed and his shoulders rose slightly. "No. I found out when you started acting strange, so I watched one day and saw one of Gemma's closest friends, another member of the gang that we were often inviting over would be injecting you with whatever drug when we thought he was going to the restroom." Trina's hand moved to her arm and she clenched her eyes, pushing away the painful memory coming to her mind of a man pushing a long needle into her arm despite her cries.

As her arm started to burn, she let out a fierce gasp and shot her eyes open. "Why? Why would someone…do that to a kid?"

"They had nothing against you as far as I know. She has always been a coldhearted bitch and she hated your mother. Your mother always believed in doing the right thing, she was a good person with a good heart. Much like you are now, strong just like she was. Where Gemma was the devil's bitch, your mother was the angel…"

Her throat was burning from the bile and nausea churning inside of her. Saliva dripped from her mouth as she tried not to cry out. "Why did we come to this town?" Clint took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Because at the time it was the closest and safest place to get away from the people chasing us. I'm hoping to get out as soon as possible, I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

"I don't know what to believe." He hadn't lied yet, and she could see the truth in his eyes, but she was still letting her hurt and anger lead over other emotions. "You never…you never hurt mom before running into that-that woman?"

"Your mother would never have married me, never have had two kids with me if I so much as laid a finger on her. I loved her, she loved me."

"And…" Her world grew dark as her heart clenched inside and her muscles tensed. "The woman out there turned you…into a devil." Her voice began to rise and Clint's eyebrows flattened over her eyes. "We could have had a _normal_ life? We could have been a family?"

"Trina."

"But because that _bitch_ had a problem with our mother." She took a deep breath, unable to quell the raging emotions fueling her. Her muscles began to convulse and her eyes darted to the door. "That fucking little_ whore_."

"Katrina!" Trina pushed herself from the bed, ignoring Clint's curse. "Shit! Clay, Jax!" She threw the door open and her nostrils flared out when her eyes made contact with Gemma's. The woman raised an eyebrow at her as she began her charge, shouting out as both Clay and Jax grabbed her arms.

"Let me go! Let me go now! She ruined our lives!" Gemma put her hand to her chest and gasped as an innocent and hurt expression fell over her face. Trina let out a grunt, struggling in the grasp of the cousin she'd never met.

"What?" Gemma's eyes darted from side to side as the remaining bikers gazed at the woman with astonishment. "Why I don't know what she's talking about."

Clint winced as he rose from the bed and walked over to her. "Trina, come on." Trina felt him take her arm and begin to pull her to the door. "Control yourself." He looked at the others and waved, ignoring his pain. "We'll find a motel, do not follow us please." His eyes fell onto Gemma and narrowed as the woman put her hands to her hips.

After reaching the door, the fire in Trina's chest went down and she took a couple of calm breaths. They stepped outside and she pulled away from Clint. "I'm fine now. Sorry."

"What part of 'the woman's dangerous' do you not understand?" His voice snapped out angrily for a second and she crossed her arms, shrugging in response. "Sorry for snapping, but I do not want you getting into a fight with that woman."

"I could handle her."

"Your mother got into a fight with her, said the same thing, and I had to go in and pull Gemma off her." Trina's eyes widened and she followed Clint to his motorcycle. The gang had managed to fix it up while he was being doctored. "I'd rather not have to do the same with you. When we leave this town, you never have to see that woman again, okay? Now would be an opportune time to not piss her off, because she is the type of person to go after someone that ticks her off."

"Okay, fine. I lost my head…"

He stopped next to his bike and turned to her, studying her for a minute. She turned her eyes to the side and moved her eyebrows inwards as her lips sank into a frown. "I know you're upset, and I know you're hurting. I'm not mad at you for wanting to attack Gemma-I honestly would love to see the woman get what's coming to her, but I would rather you not do something to get hurt." Trina lowered her arms and squinted her eyes. Her heart was throbbing painfully and tears were dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"It's just not fair. Tori and I lost a mom and a dad all because some bitch had a problem. And you know what hurts more?" She hugged her sides and looked back to her father. "It feels worse than if she had just killed you both. Because she drugged you, you did things that…they're with me forever, all the anger that I have. Mom had to give us up, and…I don't even know what to think. I'm trying to be strong, I've always been that way, but it just hurts too much."

"I know." Her grief overwhelmed her and she let herself move closer to her father, to cry on him. His arms held her and his hand gently rubbed her back. It was a frightening thought that she'd will herself to be comforted by this man, but right now, she didn't care. "It's okay, Trina."

"No. It's not." She whined and clenched his jacket in her hands. Her stomach flipped and she felt a powerful urge to vomit as all of the painful memories came rushing back to her. "I-I hate this. I hate feeling this way…I'm weak."

"You're not."

"Yes I am! I hate crying." What was she supposed to think? How could she go back and tell Tori what she'd learned when she could hardly contain herself now. Now she understood why people were so adamant about staying away from gangs, it was the life that ruined her family and tore them apart. It was going to take some time for her to recover from this, and she was certain she needed to do that before telling Tori about this and especially before writing to her mother.

"It'll be alright, Trina. Would you like to ride back to LA now or get some sleep?"

"Sleep…As much as I don't want to be in the same town as that-that woman anymore, I need rest."

"Okay." She took a step back and held her arms as she watched him reach for the helmet she'd worn. He showed her the top and smirked slightly. "Look, there's a few fresh dents." Trina wiped her moist cheeks and laughed nervously as she took the helmet into her hands.

"My fault?"

"No. Let's get to that motel."

"Okay." She climbed onto the back of the bike and took a deep breath as Clint got up on the driver's seat. "Can I ask something? I want to help Jesse, to get him out of that life…his mother's around somewhere. Maybe you can find her?"

"Ralph's wife, I assume?"

"Yeah."

"I think I remember something, but it was years ago. I'll see what I can scrounge up." She smiled slightly and nodded as he started up the bike. Her eyes turned to the doors of the club and she froze when she saw Gemma gazing out the window. The woman shook her head and walked away.

* * *

So a deeper truth has been revealed, perhaps it surprises you? We'll learn a little more about the involvement of that woman, but we know now that she probably held the cards to tearing apart a family just because they found out that she committed a murder.


	36. The Truth of the Matter

Hollywood Arts: A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 36 (The Truth of the Matter)

En route back, Clint drove much slower and Trina was okay with holding on and ensuring she wasn't going to fall off. She slept easier at the motel, which was amazing considering her situation. "Why the hell are beds at hotels so comfortable and soft?" She inquired. Clint chuckled as she shook her head. "Also, how come I couldn't ride a motorcycle."

"You know how many times I've flipped over this thing? Not only is it dangerous, but your mother always swore she wasn't going to let her kids ride one of these. The closest you're getting is shotgun." She rolled her eyes and smirked. Trina had been surprised by him, but was still conflicted over what to think.

The night before while at the motel, they watched _True Lies_ with Arnold Swarzeneggar. After that, the movie which played was _Taken_. Both times Trina wound up feeling emotional, though more to the end of the movies. Most movies centered around a father's relationship with their child did this to her, and usually she was able to conceal it.

When they finished with the movies they played a few card games before going to bed. She didn't know why Clint had been so willing to spend that time with her, or even why she had willingly let that happen.

"So you're clean now? Truly clean?"

"Yes." A lot of her anger was now directed at this Seth person, but she trusted the police handled the mansion last night. The motel had a phone in the room, so she was able to get in touch with DB as well as Tori and let them know she was fine and that Clint was bringing her home. "I simply have not tried to contact your mother because I'm sure she hates me-as you have said."

"She's afraid of you." She felt his shoulders fall. Clint looked to a passing car and Trina could see the frown on his face before he whisked his gaze back to the road. "You became a monster, and to be honest, I still have nightmares. Things I don't even tell Tori about. Whether or not that woman back there, Gemma, is responsible…there are so many things that mom probably can't forget about you."

"I know." If it hadn't been for his saving her life where Ralph had been concerned, she would never have given him a chance to give his story. "She'd rather me stay away, and that's what I'll do."

"I think she'd rather you stay away from her daughters too." He laughed openly and Trina curved her lips up into a smile. She cleared her throat and sank her lips to a frown. "Mom's terrified to meet us because she thinks you'll hurt her-I know I've already said that, but yeah…" He bowed his head for a moment, then shrugged.

"She has every right to fear that. I was high on drugs when I made that threat, but when she gave you girls up I stayed away. Minding my own business and one day the police come in and arrest me because that brat attacked your mother at her work-and used _my_ name so she would finger me as responsible. You wonder why she's afraid of me? She's so afraid of me, wants nothing to do with me, that she never even filed for a divorce."

That was surprising news, but she could see how filing for divorce-a long arduous process-would be too hard on someone. It was likely that their mother put it aside so she could heal and forget him, then forgot about the need to file. It didn't make sense, though. One doesn't just forget divorce papers. "Wow." She set her head on his back and exhaled softly. It was still difficult to think their entire lives had been skewed because of some fucked up gang members. "So Gemma gets you hooked on drugs, Seth attacks mom…She won't even tell us her identity because she doesn't want us to look for her, thinking you'll show up if we find and contact her, but I think I already know who she is."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I knew since camp. When I saw my letter in her hand." She lifted her head up with a heavy sigh and shrugged. "I'm just waiting for her to feel secure enough."

"Alexis. Alexis Ortiz is your mother. I know she goes by her maiden name now, that much I do know." Trina's eyebrows lifted and her mouth turned up to a tiny smile. The confirmation wasn't all that surprising now, but there was still a strong sense of admiration and pride that she felt. Who else could say their idol was their mom all along? "I've never even challenged the fact that the divorce papers were never filed."

"Why didn't you file, then?" Aside from the fact that he probably did legitimately still care about their mom, enough to stay away from her, she could think of nothing else "Did you just not want to remind her or something?"

"Essentially. Your mother wants to live her life away from me, to forget me, and I agree that it's best. Even if I cleaned up my act, that woman doesn't trust me one bit."

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow, the question that had been on her mind all this time was one she had been pushing away. Now she needed to know, if anything for herself. "What happened? The day she gave us up, what happened?" Clint's face hardened and Trina felt the muscles in his arm grow tense. "I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"You asked, I'll answer. Give me a minute." He pulled over to the shoulder and stopped the bike. Trina watched closely as Clint got off and leaned over a guardrail. "It's harder for me to remember everything, but I can tell you what I do recall. It really isn't something that I think either your mother or I would like to remember or for you girls to know."

Trina threw her leg over the motorcycle and pulled her helmet from her head. "Well considering the career field I'm going into." She walked up beside him and gazed out at the scene ahead. The rail kept cars from flying down the steep grassy hill and into the expansive lake. She turned her head up into the cool breeze striking her cheeks and whistling through her hair. "I just want to know for my own thoughts."

"Fair enough."

_Early '96, Clint hung over an iron rail, holding his stomach and throwing up the drugs in his system. His eyes burned onto the tall woman standing before him with a syringe in her hand. She had a cold smirk and dark eyes. "You are a vindictive bitch, Gemma. Are you trying to ruin my family?"_

_ "Oh, Junkie." Gemma put her hand to her chest and walked towards him. Every fiber in his blood told him to attack, but he opted not to. "I do believe you're doing that yourself. Whoever knew you could get so angry and violent?"_

_ "You injected drugs in my sleep, you spiked my drink with LCD, PCP, Heroin and god knows what else…" He pushed himself up, his body trembling and his nostrils flaring out. "But when you start targeting my kids, that's where I draw the line." _

_ "I hoped you would have killed them yourself." He narrowed his eyes as Gemma walked around to his backside and leaned over, whispering into his ear. "Your little bitch already knows the truth about John. The fact that you haven't overdosed or killed your family yet is…remarkable." _

_ Anger coursed through his veins and he quickly reached around to grab at her. She stepped back as he stumbled forward and dropped to his knees. His entire body was burning from whatever fluid she injected into him this time. "She's leaving me, Gemma. She's giving up the children because she can't take care of them, she's scared. It's all your fault." Gemma's eyes widened briefly and her hand lowered._

_ "It doesn't matter, I'll find them. Of course, if they are split up like that, then I've done my job in ripping apart your family. If they were all together, well…" She laughed once and Clint's eyes widened. "Then I'd go ahead and kill them, and I'd make you watch too." _

_ "Fuck you!" He shot up, using his energy for one more decisive blow. His vision was blurred and body weak, so when he felt her heel jamming into his abdomen, he fell back into unconsciousness. _

_ When he woke up, he was covered in vomit and blood. He'd been moved to an alley behind his house. He grabbed one of the plastic trash bins, using it for leverage to pull himself up. His hand moved to his stomach and he stumbled to move forward, groaning as pain and adrenaline coursed through him._

_ Lights flashed in his eyes, and continued to blur his vision. "Alex! Alexis!" He had to get to her before Gemma did. The woman would kill her, or at the very least attack the children. _

_ His foot latched onto a heavy stone, causing him to stumble forward. Clint shot his hand out and grabbed the nearby drainage pipe to stop his fall. Alexis was leaving him and giving the children up for their safety, he had to make sure Gemma didn't get to them._

_ Clint's vision adjusted in time for him to poke his head into the front window and look inside. The house was empty except for Gemma sitting on the couch with her arms outstretched over the top. His heart stopped and he stumbled backwards, cursing wildly. _

_ "Clinton?" Alexis's voice stopped him and he snapped his gaze over. What was she doing here? Didn't she leave? Alexis was tense, her lips pressed in a then line and her body was trembling. "Where have you been?"_

_ "I should ask you the same? Where are the girls?"_

_ Alexis bowed her head and he watched in horror as a tear ran down her face. She moved her hands up to her chest and started to tremble. "I can't take care of them myself and you…you're a demon. You'd hurt them, I know you would."_

_ "You-You gave them up?" His heart broke and he slowly closed his eyes. At the very least the girls were safe, Gemma could never find them. Alexis likely would be safe too, but only if she got out of this town. "Then you better leave. Leave and don't ever come back, don't make any attempts to find the girls either. Just…don't." Alexis's eyes widened and she took a small step back._

_ "What are you saying?"_

_ He heard a sound in the house and turned his head over his shoulder, growling softly. Gemma was getting up from the couch and turning towards the window. "I'm saying get the fuck away, now!" He didn't want to snap at her, to scare her, but it was the only way. "If you stay here, if you try to find the girls, they're going to get killed!"_

_ "You wouldn't-"_

_ "Just go, damn it!" He took a step forward and Alexis ran off. Just as she vanished over the hill, he heard the front door open and turned to see Gemma staring at him. Her eyes were wide with shock, as though she'd not expected to see him. The corners of her lips sank into a frown and her eyes drifted to the empty street._

_ "So you woke up, but who were you talking to?"_

Trina held her breath and bowed her head, trembling as Clint's stony expression softened. "When you're in a gang, you don't have much choice. Your mother didn't have any options, there was no way she could have taken care of you both on her own, and she was already adamant about leaving me."

"Ever wonder why she went back to the house?"

"Probably to gather some of her things, but Gemma was waiting for her. I don't think I was supposed to wake up either." Considering he woke up with blood on him, it was likely that Gemma tried to have him killed. If that was the case, the only reason Gemma would be at the house waiting on Alexis would have been to attack her.

"I can see why you both hate gangs."

"Obviously. It's rare you can escape because people usually come after you or find you. The bad thing was Gemma was here last night, but I didn't have a choice-there was nowhere to run that we could have gotten away from Ralph's people."

"Yeah, I got it. I think I understand..." She straightened her back and gripped the guardrail firmly. The anger and hatred she felt for that woman was powerful, but she did her best to push it down. It wouldn't be good for her to let it overtake her.

* * *

So Clint has confirmed their mother is Alexis. Now knowing the past, if that doesn't make ya want to kill Gemma. The next chapter's actually split off from this because it focuses on a slightly different point, but I'm not double posting this time because the posted count is catching up with the written count. Anyway, tell me what your thoughts and observations are, certainly Gemma won't crush all your hopes and dreams


	37. The Broken Family

A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 37 (The Broken Family)

He crossed his arms and sat on the guardrail. "Anyway, while you were sleeping in this morning, I got news from Jax. I had him look up information on Jesse's family. He has a mother, but she's living up in New York now."

Trina felt her heart sink for a moment. If Jesse went to New York, it would be for his benefit, but she'd be down a friend. She didn't want him to continue his involvement in the gang life, not after hearing what happened with Clint and her mother.

"What's her name?"

"Linda. Linda Andrews, she has a second husband from what I understand." Clint unfolded his arms and walked towards the motorcycle. "Once we get back to LA, I'm not going to be around for a while." Her heart stopped and her eyebrows rose.

"What? Why!"

"I have unfinished work to do." Her eyebrows moved inwards and she walked towards him. She knew he might also be afraid that it wasn't safe, but that didn't mean he had to stay away. He made eye contact with her and took a deep breath. "I won't stay away long. There are certain trails I have to certain people I have to deal with-and I'm going to be personally driving Jesse should he choose to go to New York."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because the fool got himself in the middle of all his father's supporters _and_ Seth's." Clint climbed onto the bike and Trina followed. A great deal of concern ran over her. A tear fought out from her eyelid and she quickly swept it away.

"Nice to know she's up in New York, but I wonder if Jesse would want to go. I heard General Vance moved up there."

Trina put on her helmet and hurried to connect the straps. "Oh yeah, that's another thing." Clint kicked on the motor and looked over his shoulders. "I imagine Jesse would be drawn there a little easier as well."

"Why?"

"Sasha is still alive." Her eyes widened and her body jolted back as Clint started the motorcycle up. She reached around him, grabbing his shirt in her hands and screaming out her surprise.

"How can that be! I saw her, we saw her, dead!" Trina leaned as Clint turned the bike in towards the lane. Her heart raced up into her throat and she began to tear up remembering the vivid scene of Sasha's body.

There were two gunshot wounds in her stomach, blood was everywhere. Neither Jesse or Trina checked the pulse, sure, and it looked like she stopped breathing.

"Okay, three things. One, the paramedics and police arriving on the scene, I paid off." Trina moved her hand up to her helmet and shook her head, frowning at the realization. "Second of all, I don't take orders from a fucking amateur gangbanger making threats against my family, and last of all I have been leading a gang for twenty years or so. I know how to make someone look like they're dead."

"Well I don't know how you would have pulled it off. I dropped her off and Jesse was with her the whole time."

Clint looked over his shoulder with a smirk and nodded briskly. "Except for the one moment during the previews that Sasha had to go to the restroom. Why do you think I haven't been arrested yet? Her father and I met, discussed what was going on, and when she came out of the theatre we pulled her to the side. Gave her a vest with a couple bags of blood donated from my people. The General taught her how to look dead, but because of risk we had to keep it out of the general eye so Ralph would believe she was dead."

"So all this time…Jesse thought she was-"

"He's known for about a month or two that she was alive and living in upstate New York with her father." Trina's jaw dropped and her muscles tensed. She wasn't angry that Jesse hadn't coughed up that information, especially with the understanding that it had been for Sasha's own protection. If Ralph knew the girl was still alive, there was much at risk besides just Sasha. Trina and Tori would have been in danger too.

"You've obviously talked to him."

"Sasha's dad was the one that talked to him and let him know first. I only talked to him _after_ that big argument you and I had-which, by the way, I am sorry about what I said to you."

She smiled and quickly shook her head, thankful the helmet was on to conceal the smile. "It's okay. It's kind of nice knowing that I got a chance to argue with my father about people I was spending time with, like most kids…even though I didn't know you were-you know."

"Right."

"So you went back to talk to Jesse after that?"

"I had to know that he wasn't going to try and involve you in that life. He told me he'd already discovered certain facts about me, about his father, and I told him exactly what Ralph was going on about."

"So then, the look you two exchanged back there at the mansion? Just before you pulled me onto the bike and had your people shoot Ralph…"

"Yeah, he was to push you out of the way so that I could get you away from there without risk of you getting hit."

She stared blankly ahead and mumbled under her breath about the complexities of gang members. "Thank god I want to go into law enforcement." Clint laughed.

"That's just as complicated. At least it's a little safer than a life in a gang."

"Uh huh." She bowed her head and furrowed her brow. It sucked that he was still going to be away for a while, but she understood what he had to do. Not only did he have to transport Jesse safely to New York, should the man agree to go, but he would have to make sure that all Ralph's people were no longer a threat to anybody. "You know how better off Tori and I would be, mostly Tori, if you or mom would just be here? I mean, I can't believe I'm including you in that, but…"

"As long as your mother doesn't want me around, I will respect that."

"I know. It's just…It isn't fair. It's all Gemma's fault! Why are you afraid of that woman?"

"I'm not afraid of her, I am more concerned with what she would and very well could do to any one of you three. If you don't think she could find you, you're mistaken."

"It's been almost twenty years…"

"And we basically just revealed that at least I have already contacted you." She felt her blood run cold and choked on the icy feeling of fear gripping her throat. Typically she wasn't afraid of anything, but just imagining the worst was something she didn't want to do. "I think eventually your mother will become more secure, but if I know that woman, she will not let you and Tori be separated or homeless for long. Neither will I."

Trina tucked her lip beneath her teeth and looked out at the passing homes. They were familiar to her, but while they were a pleasant sight, they filled her with a great deal of sadness too. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, she did enjoy spending some time with her father.

Growing up, Tori had been the one that needed their mother the most and Trina had always been the one that wanted to have a father she could connect to. Perhaps that was why Tori had let out her emotions when she spoke with Alexis for the first time months ago, and Clint was the one that Trina exploded to.

To hear him say that he nor Alexis would leave the girls alone for long was something that filled her heart with a great sense of hope and admiration. At the same time, she wanted to tell him how great the school had been in keeping the girls together.

"If it hadn't been for Hollywood Arts, Tori and I would be separated right now. She'd be lost."

"I know. That is a great school."

"It's funny, I would never have heard about it if David and Holly hadn't come across a flyer." She looked over his shoulder and into the rearview mirror in time to see a smirk growing on his face. Her eyebrows shot up and her lips separated. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not."

She rolled her eyes and set her head on his back while looking out at the houses. They were at a stop sign now, just a block away from her home. She knew the minute they reached home, he'd be gone, and she didn't know how long.

Even though it was for their own good, Trina couldn't stand the thought that she'd just been getting to know him. "You'll come back, right?"

"I'll do my best. Keep looking after your sister, okay?"

"I will." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the motorcycle turned the corner. "Is mom even aware of Gemma? Like what's her threat to her?"

"As far as I know, your mother doesn't know what Gemma has said. She knows the woman is where I got my drug addiction back then. She knows Gemma was a threat, and she is aware of some of the crap she's done, but she's not aware that what I told her wasn't entirely as threatening as it sounded."

"I think a part of me wishes that we could have been a family." She rolled her head up, setting her chin on his shoulder. "No, not a part of me. All of me. I just wish that we could have had a chance. I wish Gemma never messed with you and never scared mom into giving us up. Don't tell me that's what happens as a result of being in a gang, you've said it enough, but...I wish there could have been a chance."

"I know." He parked next to the house and Trina looked up at it with somber eyes. She removed her helmet and smiled at the sound of music drifting from the open window. It was the song _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons. As much as she didn't care for it, it held a significant impact for her in this moment.

She turned her eyes to Clint and looked into his brown eyes with a heaviness in her heart. "What do I even tell Tori? What do I tell mom when I get her letter and write back?"

Clint chuckled softly and hung his elbow over the handlebar while Trina slowly stood from the bike. "You know, I said you look most like your mother, you even have her personality, but that stubbornness and the pride that you have? You take that from me." Her cheeks reddened and she bowed her head, quickly clearing her throat.

"Thinking back to that argument again?"

"Yeah, in all honesty I always wanted to disapprove of one of my kids' friends." He flashed a playful smirk and she rolled her eyes. She smiled back at him and crossed her arms. "Like I said before, keep taking care of your sister. She needs you more than anyone. I'm proud of you, though I am sorry that you had to take the role of the parent most of your life…Parents always tell their children not to grow up too quickly, to live their lives and have a good time while also being responsible. I know you've had to grow up fast, and I know you've taken a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. Don't forget to take some time to relax, and things will be fine."

"I guess I'm just tired of being in this same old situation. Tori wants to go back to Sherwood, you know? I wanted to also, but I'm going to have to go to some community college that's got a partnership with HA. But…I'm at the point where I'm thinking I probably should just be a police officer and bring in some income to take care of Tori-not even bother with college."

Clint frowned and slowly shook his head. "No. You should go to college, both of you girls should. If Tori wants to go back into Sherwood, she should."

"Holly has no money."

"I see."

"I'm also not asking mom for money, and I won't ask you for money either. Even if you offer it, I won't."

He snapped his fingers and laughed, causing her expression to twist into confusion. "That's the stubborn pride. I hate asking for help too, but I will tell you that there comes a time when it's necessary."

"I've just been doing everything myself for so long that I want to be the one to provide." Even though she would love to have that weight off her shoulders and spend the last few years of her teenage life just having fun and being a teenager, she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Then I guess if I get my stubbornness from you, you're not going to leave it alone are you?"

"Don't count on it." He smirked and motioned to the house. "Go on. You've got work to do right?" She told him about Trixie, and how she needed to get her back with her sister.

"Yeah, I do. I guess I'll see you around. Maybe. Just stay away from that Gemma woman. I'll figure out what to tell Tori."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and gave him a quick hug. Trina then took a step back as he started up the motorcycle. "See you around."

"Yeah." The heaviness returned to her heart as she watched him drive off. Her eyes turned down to the helmet on the ground. Did he realize he left it behind? She carefully picked it up and cradled it in her right arm, looking down at the dents with a weak chuckle. Tears ran along her cheeks and her heartbeat rose. "Come on Trina, you're tougher than this."

She took a deep breath, listening as the motorcycle engine faded away in the distance. Still the vibrations were felt running down her spine. Everything she ever thought about her family, she now questioned. It wasn't fair, the life they had been forced to live.

What if things had been different? Who would she have become, and what kind of life would she and her sister have? The one thing she did learn from all this, that maybe she would have learned had she grown up with a full family, was that gangs were indeed something to stay away from. Especially since the life followed no matter where you went.

It was useless to fantasize about what might have been, and maybe it was better this way. She learned a lot in the life she lived, and some things she truly wouldn't trade, while other memories she'd gladly give up.

* * *

So a couple of different topics approached this chapter from the beginning to end, tell me how you're feeling about everything.


	38. Storm of Information

A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 38 (Storm of Information)

Tori paced the living room floor while trying to curb her anxiety levels, the phone calls from Trina last night did nothing to relieve the stress she was feeling. Her friends were over trying to comfort them, but they weren't a big help.

She wringed her hands together and looked towards the door with a heavy heart. She prayed that Trina would walk in at any minute, safe. There had been something on the news about a gang related shootout that occurred on the freeway, so the fact alone that Trina had called from a motel room in another town was highly distressing. "I'm sure your sister's fine," Jade assured her. Tori shot her a stern, worried look.

It was one thing that she would say that, but it was another to hear it from the one person that never shut up about the possibility of Trina's abandoning her. "I can't shake the feeling something's not right, Jade. You don't understand, if something happened to her-"

The doorknob rattled and Tori quickly turned and held her breath. Andre shut off the playlist he had on in an attempt to soothe her with music, and the rest studied the door with her. As it cracked open, she saw the flash of her sister's brown hair and released her tense breath.

Trina stepped in slowly, her face red with tears and her hand was firmly grasping onto a motorcycle helmet. Fear shot back into Tori's heart in an instant and she ran up to her sister. "Oh my god, Trina, are you okay!" Trina leaned back with a slight smile.

"I'm fine." Trina took a deep breath and her eyes flicked to the friends before returning to Tori's gaze. "I need to talk to you, though. It's important." Tori felt her stomach clench and nodded as her body started to tremble. Whenever Trina said in such a serious tone that she needed to talk, she knew her sister meant business. "Everything's okay though, it's just that there's a couple of things…"

"O-Okay." Tori felt her hand on her back and let her guide her towards the stairs. Trina stopped and looked to the friends, pointing at Jade.

"Jade, stick around by the way." Jade's eyebrows rose and the others looked to her with great concern. "There's something I need to discuss with you as well."

After reaching her bedroom, Tori sat down and stared at her sister with a furrowed brow. Trina had taken a seat at the desk, her legs and arms were crossed and her eyes held a mournful look. What was more telling than even her pose was the silence and the slow ascension and descending of her chest. A lump formed in Tori's throat as she glanced to the neon alarm clock beside Trina.

For five minutes Trina held this pose, and with each passing second Tori's nervousness grew. Tired of the silence, Tori blurted out one of her recent fears. "You're not leaving me are you?" Trina furrowed her brow and an indent appeared in the middle of her forehead.

"Of course not." Trina looked to the door and frowned. "Jade's sister never left her either." Tori's heart stopped and her lips parted, but the tension in her chest kept her from saying much. "So you can put that fear to rest. I'm just trying to think of how to say what I need to." She didn't want Trina to be soft on her, she could take whatever the woman had to tell her.

"Don't spare my feelings like you always do, then. Tell me what happened last night and why you seem so…You look hurt. Or sad."

"I'm not hurt." Trina unfolded her arms and leaned her head back, sighing heavily. "There's so much that I don't know where to begin. You know, Jesse probably will be going away." Her heart sank at the words, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be around forever. "His mother's up in New York and I think she has been looking for him." Tori bowed her head and wiped her clammy hands off on her pants. "That's not all that's waiting for him up there either."

"What else?"

"Sasha's alive." Tori gasped out and threw her head up. Her heart skipped a beat and her face grew red. "It turns out Clint had a hand in faking her death." Her eyebrows closed inwards and her lips clamped shut. She knew there was some good in the man, but why had he done that to Sasha? Why was it necessary.

Her sister's eyes looked to be searching her soul and reading her thoughts. Trina shut her eyelids and exhaled. "Another thing, Clint Argon is our father." Within an instant all that surrounded her vanished and her heart shot up to her throat as her limbs grew numb. She remembered how the man scared off Danny, and she connected the dots in her mind. "Jesse's dad Ralph made some serious threats."

"Such as?" Her mind went back to what the man told her some time ago and she moved her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh my god. Clint told me at school that one time…someone threatened his family." Trina's eyebrow rose and she felt a strain of guilt over having kept the run-in from her. "He was at school donating money, I saw him and asked him some questions. I know you said it was dangerous, but I didn't feel it at the time!" Her words were quick and rushed together. The calmness in Trina's eyes was alarming, but reassuring at the same time.

"That's good I suppose. Ralph told him to kill Jesse and Sasha or else he was going to attack us. Evidently he faked Sasha's death so Ralph would think she was dead. Now Ralph is dead."

"What happened?"

"Ralph confronted us last night. Clint showed up with his bikers and got me out of there as the bikers shot Ralph down." Tori's hand rested over her chest. Her heart was beating out rapid pulses and creating a painful sensation in her chest. "We rode out to Charming so we could get away from Ralph's supporters. There, I learned the truth."

"Truth? What truth?"

Trina's face tightened and her hands clenched on the sides of her arms. "Our family was destroyed by a woman who hates our parents. Forced drugs into our father's system that made him violent and drove our mother away. She's the threat to our mom and to us, our dad didn't threaten mom-but trying to get her away from that woman came across that way. So, mom's still afraid of him and he's too proud to try and fix things. Though he's more or less afraid of Gemma."

"Gemma?"

"The woman in question."

Tori felt a strain in her chest and clenched her eyes shut as her head began to pound. This was too much to take in, but she was glad to hear it in a sense. However, the fact that fear is what destroyed their family was something she couldn't stomach. "Why did Gemma hate them so much, Trina?"

"Gemma was married to our dad's brother. Apparently she or Clay, one of the two, killed him and covered it up. Mom found out the truth and Gemma spent years trying to kill them-I think she wanted to drug dad up to the point that he was responsible for murdering his wife and kids, but it didn't turn out that way."

"No…"

She honestly didn't want to hear anymore. Her fingers quivered and her eyes grew misty while she looked at Trina with a heavy heart. Trina wasn't saying it, but Tori could sense the apprehension. It was very likely that as long as Gemma were still around or an influence, their family couldn't be together. Trina and their father had to have run into Gemma, which meant it was known that he was a part of their life in one form or another.

"There's another thing." Trina breathed in slowly and looked to the right. There was an annoyed emotion that flickered on her face. Tori raised her eyebrows as Trina uncrossed her legs and started to stand up. "There's a chance our dad may plan on sending money."

"What?"

"I told him I didn't want that help, that I wanted to provide, but he looked like he wasn't going to buy into that. He wants you to be able to go to Sherwood if that's what you want, and he wants both of us to be able to get into a good college."

Tori flashed a smile just as Trina slouched and shook her head. Their mom said the same thing in one of their letters, but Trina was always adamant about refusing money offers. "So I'm guessing our dad's the one you get the stubborn attitude from?"

Trina scoffed and flung her hair over her shoulder. "You might possibly say that." Her heart began to relax and a pleasant feeling swept over her like a cleansing wave. "I don't know what he'd be able provide. If anything."

"Something is better than nothing, Trina."

"Yeah, and besides, it'll be good to have something anyway. I guess." Certainly it wasn't a form of child support, but if he could send money then they'd have a chance at something more than what they do have. "He says he's got to take care of a few things first." It also wasn't buying their forgiveness, since it seemed that was something the man wasn't looking for. She had to speculate though, since he was a leader of a gang, he probably had a good amount of money saved away.

"What do we tell mom, Trina?"

"I don't know. She's still terrified of him." Trina curled a finger over her chin and exhaled sharply. "If you ask me, that Gemma woman is a worse threat." Trina chuckled absently and shook her head. "You know, they never filed for divorce."

Tori's jaw fell and she stifled a sudden urge to laugh. "So they're still legally married?"

"Apparently mom either forgot or she just didn't want to go through the process of divorce, and our dad didn't want to burden her."

"So what's the issue, she's afraid and he feels guilty?"

"Probably. I'm going to have to be careful in our next letter to mom." Trina whisked her hand from her chin with a gruff sigh. "Our mother, by the way, is Alexis Ortiz." Tori froze and her mouth hung open like a fish while she attempted to process the news.

"She's our mother? You mean-"

"Yeah. Our dad went to jail because Seth attacked her at the dojo and told her he was to blame." Tori clenched her teeth and looked to the television in her room. Last night she watched the news report for anything else she could find out, and the police had raided a mansion and saved a bunch of people.

"Last night the police caught a bunch of gang members led by someone named Seth, is that the same person?"

"Yes. He was also working with Jesse's father." Trina turned to the door and folded her arms back across her chest. "Now, speaking of Seth, there's some more work I have to do. Come with?"

"Sure…" She needed to distract her mind from the tornado of thoughts in her head now anyway, it was all too much for her to bear. As she hopped off the bed, she hurried next to Trina and reached out to take her sister's hand. Trina smiled at her and raised her eyebrows up.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me everything. I know it was probably hard, so…I appreciate you telling me." Trina hugged her gently and rubbed her back.

"I love you lil' sis."

"Love you too." Maybe one day they could have a relationship with their parents, but no matter what happened, the two of them would always have each other.

* * *

Your thoughts?


	39. Sisters Brought Together

A Beacon of Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N:

Chapter 39 (Sisters Brought Together)

* * *

Tori followed her sister down the steps without any word on what Trina was doing, but she suspected it had to do with Jade. "Jade," Trina motioned the girl to the kitchen table and walked towards it. Jade's brow furrowed and she glanced at the others a moment before doing as instructed. "The rest of you, stay there or please go out back. Out of earshot, please."

Seeing the serious expression on her face, the friends obliged. Jade watched them leave out back and pursed her lips. "What's going on?" Trina walked up to the table and grabbed the back edge of one of the wooden chairs.

"Well, aside from the fact that you've been making my sister believe I'm going to abandon her…Which I don't appreciate." Jade frowned and folded her hands in her lap. Trina pulled the chair back and sat down carefully. "There's something you do need to know." Tori sat down beside her sister and looked between the two. Trina was sitting with her back erect and shoulders broad, her gaze was both compassionate and concerned.

Jade leaned forward and pulled down the corners of her lips as she locked eyes with Trina. Tori was surprised the girl wasn't making some smart-ass retort. Although, knowing that Trina was sort of a police officer and was serious enough to put the rest of the friends outside, Jade probably got a sense that it wouldn't be a good idea to say anything derogatory.

Jade took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'm sorry that I might have scared your sister into thinking you would abandon her. It's just-"

Trina lifted her hand up and curved her lips up into a small but compassionate smile. "I understand why you did it." Tori stretched her forearms on the table and cracked her knuckles. She wanted to say something, but she had a feeling that saying anything right now was a bad idea. "Jade, I know you don't like to talk about your sister, but we need to talk about Trixie."

The girl flinched and shook her head. "Oh no, no way!" Tori watched her friend push back the chair and get up. "I don't want to talk about her."

She turned her gaze back to Trina. Her sister was calm and her soft eyes had fallen onto the table. Trina spoke with a quiet and comforting tone in her voice that stopped Jade halfway to the door. "Trixie did not abandon you, Jade. She never would have abandoned you just like I will never abandon my little sister." Jade turned her head over her shoulder and Tori saw for the first time tears forming in the girl's eyes.

"What do you mean? How, what, do you know?"

"Did you watch the news last night about the police raiding that mansion?" Jade's eyes widened and she slowly walked back to the table. "I worked the investigation that saved the girls out of that building. Trixie Carter was the one who helped to-in a way-lead us there." Tori's hand moved up to her chest and she threw her gaze up to Jade.

"T-Trixie was involved in that?" Jade stammered through her words and shook her head as a great deal of disbelief and shock flew past her eyes. "I saw Seth was the leader of that, but…no, Trixie couldn't-she couldn't have been-" She sat down and Trina reached over to pat the girl's hand, then looked into her eyes with a comforting glance.

"Trixie is okay, Jade. She's at the hospital now, but she is hurt." Tears ran down Jade's cheek, and her body was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Her voice wavered as she asked Trina to explain. Trina took a deep breath and pulled her hand away. "Seth wanted her to leave you, she refused, and so he kidnapped her. For five years she's been…tortured with the rest of those girls that were saved last night."

Jade's hand flew up to her mouth, her eyes clenched shut and a violent cry ran out from her body. Tori reached over to pat the girl on the shoulder. She was trying to process all of this herself as she could never imagine exactly what Jade must be feeling. As for this moment, Trina was doing her job as every investigator should notify next of kin, but Tori was thankful that her sister was talking to Jade in a caring voice.

"She escaped, Jade." Jade lifted her head, whimpering as Trina handed her a tissue from her purse. "Trixie got out, we found her. She's strong, but she's still going to need some help."

Tori smiled at the words and turned to Jade. "Maybe you'll be able to stay with her, Jade. Once she's out of the hospital and on her feet again." Jade gasped softly and shot a pleading look at Trina.

"That may be down the road," Trina stated, "I think she'll heal better if you're there Jade. If you decide you'd rather be with her as opposed to your foster parents, I'll have David talk to you. Right now, though, I imagine you want to see Trixie?"

"Y-Yes." Tori didn't know exactly what 'tortured' meant aside from an obvious attempt to soften the extent of the crime that happened to Trixie. Likely the girl was in a very bad place right now and would need her sister just as Jade needed her.

She glanced to the screen door where Beck and the others were gazing in with wide eyes and open mouths. Trina followed her gaze and pointed to Beck, who promptly furrowed his brow and pointed to his chest. She then motioned for him to come inside, so he did. "What's going on?" Beck asked. Jade threw her head up and he hurried over to her side. "Why is she upset?

"M-My sister…" Jade grabbed his shirt in her hands and buried her face into his chest. Her body trembled with every sob. "I need to see her." Beck rubbed her back and looked towards Trina with pursed lips and arched eyebrows. Trina pat her hands on the table and pushed herself up.

"I need to make a few calls first to my mentor, and perhaps David. Only, whether or not to live with your sister isn't something you need to worry right now." Jade's eyebrows moved inwards and she lifted her gaze up to Trina. "Trixie's going to spend some time in recovery, I believe-that is what the doctors stated. She has no income and it's going to take some time for her to adjust to normal life again, so be aware of that as you see her. Would you like to call your foster parents?"

"No! They don't deserve to see her. They don't know her and they're crap. I want to see her now…" Trina grabbed her phone up and smiled gently at Jade. Tori held her breath and struggled against her own tears. Witnessing this was heavy and not something she ever believed to be in the middle of. She would never wish something like this on anyone, and for a minute, she honestly wished her instinct hadn't been right. At least if Trixie hadn't been taken, things wouldn't be so painful.

At the hospital, Tori had to stand outside the door. Not only was she not involved with this case or a family member, Trina had also stated that Trixie would not be comfortable with a large crowd. This was understandable, the only person that needed to go in that room right now was Jade. Out of respect and request, Beck was to stay outside as well-because even though he could be there to support Jade, Trixie would shut down with any men in the room.

Neither Tori or Beck had to ask why that was, they weren't too naïve as to not understand what horrors had taken place that Trixie's eyes might have suffered.

As Tori watched through the window, the sight of the two sisters in a tearful embrace brought a fullness to her heart. "She's in stable condition," Tori heard DB tell Trina. She looked over with misty eyes, studying her sister and DB standing together with Charlie sitting down in a chair beside them. All three were facing the door. "The doctor says she's making a surprising recovery."

"That's good," Trina replied, "I would love to see her and Jade together. I'm just worried about the possibility of that."

David was standing nearby as well, his hands were in the pockets of his black slacks and the sports jacket was spread out over his elbows. He exhaled and looked to Trina. "Jade is old enough to decide for herself if she wants to stay with her foster family or her sister, however the consequence here is that Trixie has no income and Jade is still a minor. If, and that's a big if, her foster family wants to fight it, Trixie may have a difficult time proving she's mentally and financially stable enough to care for her sister."

Tori's heart sank and she pulled her gaze back to the window. Jade was holding her sister's hand while Trixie caressed her cheek, both girls were drenched with their tears to the point that Tori could see Jade's actual skin color for the first time. "I hope that doesn't happen," Tori whispered. "I know we have to think realistically, but Trixie's strong enough, right?"

"She has no job." David scratched his hair and shook his head. "She first has to become accustomed to life outside again."

Beck folded his arms and tilted his head to the right. "I think in the car ride over, Jade was saying she'd get a job and support Trixie if she had to."

"Again, that's a good desire to have, but you have to think realistic. Jade may not find much better than minimum wage right now without a high school diploma." It wasn't up to the law enforcement to provide Trixie or Jade with a job either. At this point of time police and investigators had done their job, and it was up to the courts to prosecute Seth and all involved in the abduction of all those girls. "Unfortunately, and I know Jade doesn't like it, the best thing that can happen is for her foster family to help Trixie get on her feet."

"Why can't you just find a sponsor then?" Tori asked abruptly, causing David to flinch. His lips fell into a frown and a peculiar sadness drifted over his eyes. "Like you did with me and Trina!"

"It doesn't work like that, Tori. Trixie is a legal adult, and it took years for me to get a sponsor that would accept both you and your sister. I'm sorry, there's truly nothing that I can do for the two of them."

"That can't be all!"

His lips rolled inward and he bowed his head. "As a social worker I can't do anything for either one of them, especially since I'm not Jade's primary social worker. However, I personally will try and see what I can do. I'd start with that school of yours though, maybe Director Eikner may know a way to get Trixie on her feet. I'll look around and see if anyone I know in this area may be able to provide Trixie with a job, but I don't expect that I'll be able to find anything right away. She needs to be able to work however-or at least maybe get government assistance somehow."

"She may be able to qualify for Medicaid," Trina said, "I overheard the doctor discussing that with a nurse." Tori smiled as her sister turned her attention to the door. "Trixie seems like a strong woman, and now that she has Jade, I think she'll find every way possible she can to move ahead. We just need to give it time, nothing is going to happen right away. To suggest otherwise would be fantasy…" She took a deep breath. "So unfortunately Tori, David is right on this. While there is nothing he can do as far as being a social worker, and the only thing he can do is network, it will be up to Trixie and Jade to build that life for themselves. Which, I fully believe they will find a way to make it work."

Tori felt a sense of relief and nodded her head. The important thing here was the two had been brought back together. She hoped the best for them, and was sure they could find people who would be supportive of them, like Beck and all of Jade's friends. No one could plan their life from here on out for them, they could only provide emotional support.

In the long run, much like Trina, Tori felt the two sisters would be just fine.

* * *

So this was a big chapter. Jade learned her sister was alive, so that's a good thing. At this point, I know there aren't many episodes before the Sikowitz episode that fit the plot, but I may have to pull that episode back in time a bit too because three people probably aren't going to be waiting until the coming April to get into Tori's and Trina's lives.


End file.
